Live like You Were Dying
by keacdragon
Summary: The Autobots recover after DOTM, old and new faces, lost friends, and tricks of the trade.  R&R please!
1. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine.

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobots head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Rock, Paper, Scissors  
><strong>

xxx **Rock: Solid, inorganic substance on earth, represents hardiness, survivability, hard situations, and...**

..._destruction_...

By the late evening of "D-day", after the battle had ended and the adrenaline had died, Will Lennox was pretty sure no one was without some form of ache.

To get everyone to NEST headquarters to recover for at least one night , three black government suburbans were enlisted to get everyone out, two of them with vehicle racks to get the triple flat tired Dino out and the half collapsed Leadfoot. And Simmons had the right idea to get a somewhat reluctant driver to let the government borrow his semi and flat bed for transporting.

Once he, Ratchet, and the remaining two of the Wreckers had gotten the battle command deck trailer out from under Shockwave's destruction, Prime had been barely able to remain standing, the green and white CMO supporting the ragged Autobot Leader with Optimus' still attached arm over his own faintly dented shoulders.

Will was among the few more able bodied men with enough strength to handle the chains brought in with the flatbed to strap Prime down for the ride, the mech barely moving unless asked, and even then it took a couple shouts from a voice more familiar to draw his attention.

The only usable road out of the city that could handle the loaded semis, they had to call in a second one to pull the battle command trailer, was a small two lane highway, a shock for the formerly bustling Windy City.

One line was led by government sedan, the only one without a trailer, then Sideswipe, Will and a few other soldiers in Topspin, then Roadbuster, the semi pulling the command deck and finally Ratchet who sifted between the two lines to keep an eye on everyone, just as worn out but not settling in for the drive to a suitable warehouse for the fast approaching night. In the other lane was the first sedan with the trailer hauling Dino, then Sam and Carly in Bumblebee, then the other sedan and trailer with Leadfoot, followed by the flatbed hauling semi with the strapped on Prime taking the last of the line.

After a bit of shifting, Will's ride ended up next to Prime, and the mech was either sound asleep which the colonel really hoped that was the case, or distracted by talking to Ratchet who was nearly with his front bumper under the rear of the flatbed.

Will wanted to shove Ratchet off the road, with all but one of Topspin's windows blown out besides the windshield, Will could hear and feel Prime's cooling systems shunting out hot air through messed up vents powered by overworked fans.

Prime really needed to cool down and get some rest before Ratchet even started to try to reattach his arm.

Epps beeped him over the radio, riding in Sideswipe with Hardcore Eddie and Wheelie, the little "Tonka" truck and Brains having reappeared tired and a bit "shocked" just as they were loading up to leave.

"..._**Will, pick up your cell and call me, can't get any damn decent radio in this mess**..._"

"I hear ya, over'n'out."

...

Will wasn't surprised that Epps had an unique idea that required a bit of team effort, and the fact that Topspin was open to everything competitive and Sideswipe had taken a liking to Epps.

All it needed was for Sideswipe to wait for the two lane to expand to three lane for he and Topspin to get out in front of everyone and get far enough ahead before swerving and slamming on the brakes, effectively blocking the road with enough room to let everyone slow down.

Director Mearing was fuming as Epps tore pieces of paper up to drop in Eddie's hat after Will dropped names into them, nine in total.

"What is the meaning of this! Get those two Autobots back in line!"

To answer her, the two blockade cars let everyone else out and stood up, joints creaking and shoulders rolling as a total of thirty minutes on the road had already caused problems.

Will looked around as pretty much every other Autobot minus Optimus and Ratchet stood to watch the soldier hold the hat to Epps, Eddie, Sam, Carly, Simmons through the sedan window, three other NEST men and himself before finally explaining what was going on.

"There's not going to be any fighting when we get to HQ on who Ratchet or whoever is treating first, those of you who have a slip of paper, it has the name of one of the 'Bots, don't need to say who, doesn't matter, whoever is left at the end of...uh Epps?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Will turned with everyone one else to the man, Epps shrugged, noncommitall, "What he said," Will continued, "Gets first treatment, and if it's Ratchet the Wreckers do the job on him and so on, and Ratchet don't you argue with me 'cause Epps and I _will_ shoot you!"

The hummer growled deep in its engine, but bit it off with a wheezing choke.

Epps smirked, "And for tonight, only life threatening and any injuries that keep the 'Bot from sleeping, I'm not listening to all the work the whole night."

Sam had to smile, he had Ratchet on his slip, Carly had Bee, and he was pretty sure Will or Epps had Optimus. "I'm in."

xxx

Ten minutes later it was somehow down to Sam and Will, Sam didn't have a clue why, he sucked at Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Will smirked, already guessing who Sam had drawn, and was pretty sure the kid knew his too.

"Can I just forfeit?"

A growl came from a few other people, Epps shaking his head and lightly whacking Will upside his when the man started to nod.

Sam sighed, but held his fist and palm out.

Sam: Paper. Will: Scissors.

Sam: Rock. Will: Scissors.

Sam: Scissors. Will: Rock.

The soldier smiled showing Sam his slip of paper.

_Optimus Prime_

Sam laughed, "Damn, I should've won, just to make Ratchet mad."

xxx **Scissors: Metal and plastic device used to cut a variety of earth objects, can loosely mean to divide, cut loses, and can inflict mild to severe...  
><strong>

..._pain_...

Director Mearing was not in the finest mood, mainly because she was exhausted, not because she was irritated at the Autobots, which was usually the case in her moods. She would though be getting irritated very quickly if it weren't for the fact that she was on of the last to get out of the vehicles when they finally reached NEST operations, soldiers already done removing the restraining straps to allow Prime to sit up.

The Witwicky boy had said that the Autbots could be compared to humans, and she had ignored it, replying automatically that they were machines.

But then she watched the leader of the Autobots stiffly sit up, parts creaking and groaning like a wrecked car being towed out of a ditch, his remaining arm doing much of the work as he swung his legs over the edge to sit easier. Leaning forward until his nearly mangled elbow was resting on an equally damaged knee, Optimus rested his helm in the palm of his hand, not caring if he was not the dignified Autobot leader who was invincible at the moment, for now left alone in his own thoughts.

Charlotte knew that stance, having watched her military raised family include several members that had assumed that position when they came home injured and alive when their close comrades were dead. The massive Autobot was probably as badly damaged as he'd ever been, and his entire right side was being steadily coated in slowly oozing blue fluid now that he'd changed position.

"Optimus Prime."

The mech took a moment to raise his head, several parts seizing up with loud clanking before he was able to straighten. "Yes Director Mearing?"

She paused, not sure why she had called for his attention, despite being in a warehouse full of soldiers and Autobots, they two were relatively alone.

"I was wrong about you and your people, and extend my apologies."

"There is no need, you were looking out for your race's and your nation's safety, I doubt any of my people would have done differently in your place."

"Would you have done the same?"

That made the mech falter, he visibly sagged a bit more, joints protesting and fans kicking up a notch until the banged up head rested back in the scraped palm to relieve some of the pain.

"I would not know unless I come to be faced with such a situation, but I believe I might have considering where you were coming from in relation to NEST operations."

Charlotte took a step back, not from the heat of the rushing air pouring from a gash in the armor that should have been indestructible, but the heat of the words.

"And what does that mean?"

Optimus answered immediately, sitting up straight even though with her fractional experience of cybertronians she could see it was an agonizing strain as he braced his arm on the flatbed, "The soldiers and staff of NEST operations are enlisted through complicated and extensive training and debriefing before told of our existence, if they meet strict specifications, they are enrolled in heavier training still for up to eighteen Earth months before being assigned to the NEST team if lucky.

"Few government officials are assigned here so quickly without need for extreme measures, though in your situation it was, they are at least given a day to understand the flow of NEST before inserting their changes and presence, though I was occupied and would have preferred to refrain from speaking with you or with members of my own team, you deliberately demanded attention, throwing away respect with full disregard for privacy and personal space. Let alone your insistent need for protocols which you so rudely and off handedly disregarded."

Mearing was silent as Optimus stood stiffly, making several humans and 'Bots alike turn as his damaged form groaned and creaked dangerously.

"In return for tolerance of your actions, I'm expected to accept the fact that your government had no knowledge of the Ark and it's cargo and involvement with the Decepticons, less than two days later I'm expected to stand and watch my close comrades, that I have fought beside for our very _lives_ let alone our faction's goals, die at the hands of the Autobot who taught me and made me into the one I am today as he joined with my hated enemy who was once my _brother_."

Charlotte stood shocked, if she hadn't been, she would have noticed that the entire warehouse was silent.

"You ask me if I would have done the same, send my race's comrades in arms off planet to meet the demands of the enemy to avoid conflict and risk the freedom your country stands for."

Optimus paused, shifting on his feet.

"Coming from your stand point, completely oblivious to the operating of NEST, the inner running that is not written in reports because the files are on a 'Need to Know' basis is completely ignored and never questioned when a newcomer is introduced, along with your disregard to not only our sentience, but also our relations to this world's inhabitants, then yes Director Mearing, I would have sent the comrades in arms off planet because they were not my species."

The Autobot let his words settle for a moment, "But I am not in your position, I watched my soldiers sacrifice themselves for your world, that has become our home as well, I grieve for the loss of my comrades, Autobot and human alike. You ask what would be my decision in such a situation, and I would have _not_ done such a thing. Yes, you were severely outnumbered and our odds of winning were worse than nothing, pure luck and ingenuity allowed us to win today, but we at least gave them a fight. Not just for freedom, but the aid of our friends."

The rumors Director Mearing had been told of the Autobot Leader's impressive speaking skills hadn't done nearly the amount of justice it truly deserved. Optimus had a fantastic talent of giving eloquent speeches when asked, but only delivered well-deserved lectures when provoked. His words weighed heavily on anyone who had listened, as close to expressing aggressive emotions as he could without yelling or starting up exhausted engines that didn't need anymore stress. And any soldier who had been even remotely near the Autobot knew when Optimus growled, you didn't miss it.

Mearing merely nodded, looking away and backing up a step, silently signaling she understood and was breaking up the conversation.

Luckily, the conversation ended when it did, a sharp groaning crack splitting something in one of Optimus' legs, sending the Autobot to sitting on the flatbed trailer with an unsteady jerk, actually emitting soft hisses of pain, the stoic mask vanishing as the damage became too much and the Autobot had to draw in huge gusts of air through damaged intakes with heavy shuddering to avoid cracking in front of his remaining troops and comrades.

Mearing had moved over to one of the soldiers rebooting a computer to start initiating the security protocols as the Autobot CMO had left his corner of the main room of NEST to check on his leader, the green and white paint dull in the half light of the room and from the grime covering the medic.

It was going to be a long night.

xxx

The main room of NEST was trashed, the more mobile Autobots only clearing out the large hunks of debris from Ratchet's temporary med bay that they had revived Sentinel Prime in, the original torn apart and too dangerous for humans to go in the only accessible door to give Ratchet an assessment. Enough space was cleared for the flat bed to move to be parked against a solid wall, giving Prime a better spot to sit while Ratchet worked on patching his ripped open arm socket for the night, the wounded mech leaning heavily against the wall.

The room was relatively calm, the humans moving equipment to allow Autobots nearly full run of the room, the mechs aiding in moving things to allow the humans to setup cots and sleeping bags. No one seemed to want to talk much, intent on getting much needed sleep.

"Slag!"

Sam closed his eyes, trying not to growl as he faced Sideswipe without really looking. "Sides! Can we please stop the cussing for _one_ night, huh?"

"Cool it squishy! It wasn't me."

In fact when Sam turned, none of the other Autobots who would normally swear wore anything but the look of shock, Bee even looked concerned as he turned to Ratchet and-

"Frag! Ratchet!"

_Optimus_

A low growl that vibrated the floor started coming from Prime's massive engines, the deep rumbling not sounding at all anywhere near happy. A loud groan slid from Prime as he leaned forward, still attached arm bracing him up and hand gripping the trailer tight.

The medic wasn't phased, only reacting by jerking Optimus' shoulder back up enough to continue working, ignoring the deep complaints from the Autobot.

A loud hiss and the starting of fans preceded a sharp snap from Ratchet in cybertronian, making Optimus sit up a fraction more.

"...son of a glitch...fraggin'...scrap...headed...drone..."

Sam could only gape with the rest of the humans and Bumblebee, Prime _never_ swore.

"Aye, Ratchet? How bad is it?" Roadbuster called out, not all phased at his usually collected leader swearing nearly as bad as the Wreckers did.

"Frag it!"

"Enough Prime! You've got enough shrapnel stuck in your energon lines that I'm surprised your filters haven't jammed and thrown your aft into stasis." The medic snapped, removing a hand to cuff Prime's scratched and dented helm lightly before returning to cleaning out the shredded lines to seal them.

"...slag...ow...knew...I...forgot...one...*hiss*...fraggin'...*hiss*...aft-glitched...minibot...OW!"

Ratchet sighed, moving one hand to let it transform into a soldering iron while the other removed irreparable pieces of energon lines to get to clean, not torn sections to pinch off and seal shut properly.

"Sideswipe, get over here, brace Prime's other side, need to get him on his feet to check the other energon leak."

The melee warrior smirked, skating over slowly, giving the still swearing Prime a wide berth before easing up to his side, hand resting on the mech's shoulder in support as Optimus tensed, frame groaning from strain and overheating as Ratchet and Sideswipe practically forced Prime to his feet.

Prime wasn't able to fully bite back a half-roar as he ended up nearly completely being supported by Ratchet and Sideswipe, the leak from his left hip joint and making his leg give out fully with a shuddering groan.

Ratchet rolled his optics, nodding to Leadfoot as the mechanic deftly grabbed the split line, taking the two ends and shoving one into the other, wrapping in sealant and duck tape, wholly temporary but enough to last the night and allow Prime's leg to unstiffen.

A soft growl slid from Prime as Ratchet eased him onto the trailer, the medics sensors taking constant notes as Optimus swung his legs back up, letting one knee remain bent as he laid back.

"Thanks Ratchet."

"Mhm, get some rest Prime, I'm no where near through with you, come tomorrow morning you're getting on that examination chair if I have to lock you in stasis for a month. No ifs, ands, or buts, you're going first."

Prime nodded, optics already dimming and systems settling down, cuing Sideswipe to leave as Prime's optic shutters began to fall into place, Ratchet sighed as he sat next to the slowly shutting down Optimus, a cable hooked between the medic's fore arm and Optimus' helm, transferring read outs of errors and warnings that plagued Optimus past the point of sleep.

"Wreckers."

"Yeah Ratchet?"

"Yo!"

"Whatcha want?"

Everyone turned as Topspin finally spoke after being on Earth for close to two years and not once had a human heard his voice, "What? Just 'cause a 'bot can speak, doesn't mean he has ta!"

Ratchet glared, chucking an available wrench at the nearly chattering demo car.

"Will you can it? One of you glitches change out Mirage's front wheels, he can't transform with them shredded like that. Then you lot have exactly seven point eight-five minutes to get your afts into recharge or else I'll knock your helms in!"

xxx **Paper: made from trees, used for variety of tasks, easily folded, cut, used, manipulated, shredded, torn, crumpled, and..**

..._burned_...

The main room of nest was dark, faintly lit by emergency lights, not a single being was awake.

Optimus was out cold on the trailer, vents finally flowing cool, relaxed air through his systems. Sam slept on a cot against the nose of the black Volvo semi, vouching to keep near the last Prime in case there were problems in the night. An order from Optimus for even the paranoid Ratchet to get some sleep.

Will Lennox was the only other human in the room, directly across from Optimus with Sideswipe sitting against the wall nearby, deep in recharge that mirrored everyone else.

Well, everyone was asleep until a warning pinged Ratchet awake, disturbing him enough to get up stiffly from his parked hummer form near Sam and move to sit on the edge of Optimus' trailer, hand resting on the mech's faintly vibrating chest plates as Prime dreamed.

_Warning: non-programmed command initiated :: Error: system infliction :: Warning: recharge protocols disabled :: System Start-up Initiated :: Online status in..three...two..._

Ratchet sighed softly as Prime woke up, chest expanding as he forced more air into his vents, shifting a little as optics came online, looking around.

Sam was right, they were picking up human habits.

::Easy Prime, it's alright.::

::Ratchet?::

::You were in flux, system warning woke me and then woke you after a few seconds, anything wrong?::

::The flux or my systems?::

Ratchet watched Optimus for a moment, ignoring the soft sound of a door opening and closing further down in the huge room, a sensor locking on the human walking towards them bare foot and trying to move quietly.

::Let's start with the flux.::

Prime looked away, then softly admitted a few details, enough to get Ratchet to leave him alone, basically his memory core replying fragments of memories from Cybertron and the recent battle, jumbling them to become unrecognizable.

::And your systems?::

Optimus winced, shifting a bit as Ratchet moved his hand lower on his chest, ::The Matrix...it's...been moved...in the wrong...place...hurts...::

Ratchet rested his hand back on the dented chest plates, emitting soft heat waves to soothe the aches enough to get Optimus to relax.

The medic turned when the bare foot human was closer, spotting the shorts and tank top clad Carly as she hugged a too big button up shirt around her shoulders, making her way to Sam.

Ratchet had to chuckle as Sam woke with a snort, twisting around a little disoriented before seeing the young woman and moving over, the human femme tucking neatly against his side. The CMO was pretty sure the two would have gone back to sleep within in moments if not for a different door slamming shut after emitting Epps, waking Bumblebee and Will in the process, the other Autobots barely stirring after a quick reassurance comm from Ratchet.

Ratchet turned on dimmed headlights, giving the humans enough light to avoid walking into anything, Will squinted up from where he'd had his head buried in a warm sleeping bag, "Epps, what the fuck are you doing? It's what...aw shit, 4:34 in the morning."

"Yeah I know."

"Then go away."

"Not gonna happen."

Will rubbed an eye before seeing the sleeping bag and pillow in his comrades arms set up his sleeping materiels on the floor near him.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you know I spent the last two years at a NASA base with thin enough walls that I could listen to the three Wreckers over there snore every night?"

"What does that have to do with you being here _now_?"

Epps paused, glancing to Will, the man noting the look of a battle scarred soldier.

"Once you've been around these guys for so long, you can't sleep without some kinda noise."

Within minutes of Ratchet dimming his lights again, the humans were back to sleeping, the medic noting the previously slightly high stress levels in Epps vanishing after a few moments.

The Wreckers didn't snore, but while in recharge vents were constantly going to regulate temperature and some parts hissed and whined as they cooled and settled, not loud at all but noticeable.

Down right amazing how the two races were so similar.

Turning back to Optimus, the mech winced again, his remaining hand pressing his lower chassis then moving when Ratchet's took its place, sensors not needed when the pure energized thrum met the mech's fingers.

::It's moved quite a bit.::

Optimus nodded, ::Too much, right against my...alternator...shocking the system...::

Ratchet nodded then lightly tapped Optimus' chest plates, signaling the mech to open them.

The medic hadn't expected him to willingly do so, even Prime had his limits when it came to Ratchet's examination, chest opening as a last resort when absolutely neccessary.

Sadly, since coming to Earth, Prime's record had been screwed up royally.

Adjusting his optic level, Ratchet shifted to look for the faint glowing blue Matrix of Leadership, and found nothing. The battle had knocked it from where it somehow stuck right under Prime's spark to lower down and off to the left, meaning unless it came right to the other cybertronian, the matrix was out of easy reach.

Optimus had managed to stifle several groans as Ratchet tried to reach the matrix silently, only managing to bang his knuckles on Optimus' main tanks, earning a rather deep groan, under the armor the autobots could be relatively sensitive.

Another hand rested on Optimus' shoulder when Ratchet leaned back, biting back his frustration to not wake anyone.

Prime looked up awkwardly to see Bumblebee, the bright yellow dull in the dim light and from the sheer exhaustion pouring off the usually perky scout.

"What is it Bumblebee?"

"**If you've got a problem, I don't care what it is**  
><strong>If you need a hand, I can assure you this<strong>  
><strong>I can help, I've got two strong arms, I can help<strong>  
><strong>It would sure do me good to do you good,<strong>  
><strong>Let me help<strong>"

Optimus had to give the scout a grin, nodding as he motioned for Ratchet to move back a bit.

The medic didn't argue, not sure how to really help Prime without moving parts by force and causing undo pain and noise.

Bumblebee stared for a few seconds, half distracted by Prime's warm, glowing spark before focusing once more, one hand braced on the black semi while the other hovered over the lower half of Optimus' chest.

Prime grunted loudly as something scraped against a few parts, jarring his sore tanks before it vanished, replaced with the feeling as though something was missing from his body but not lost...

And the glowing matrix resting calmly in Bumblebee's hand before Ratchet snatched it back, making both mechs grimace like they'd been punched in the chest.

"Ratchet, careful." Prime groaned out.

Bee could only hiss.

"Take it easy Prime, when you died before Egypt your matrix refused to go to Hide like everyone had planned, it almost ended up with Bee when he refused it to protect Sam. It's naturally drawn to him and you almost just unknowingly handed it over to him. Almost losing your title as 'Prime', Bee has to be careful if in such a situation where he comes in contact with the matrix, I don't know if I could reverse him absorbing it when you're still functioning Optimus."

The leader nodded, hand pressing over his spark before he held a hand out for the matrix, Ratchet handing it over willingly, not enjoying the constant buzzing that rattled his processor.

Optimus slipped it back under his spark, the familiar hum integrating into his worn systems with ease and welcomed warmth.

"Optimus how do you tolerate that buzzing?"

The leader looked to see Ratchet rubbing his helm, the building processor-ache already hurting badly.

"What buzzing?"

Ratchet glanced to Bumblebee, the scout just as oblivious as Prime.

"The matrix..."

Prime snorted softly, closing his chest plates with a gentle smile, "The matrix doesn't fully enjoy being in the hands of someone not willing to be a Prime Ratchet, I have never felt it buzzing."

"...**Me neither**..." Came Bumblebee's quote, shifting on sore legs as Prime settled back into a comfortable position.

"Suit yourself Prime, I'm going back into recharge, and you had better to Bumblebee."

The medic moved quickly, even if he was tired, this time settling for merely resting on the concrete floor instead of folding back into being a hummer.

Prime looked to see his youngest team member shifting nervously, fans on to cool his exhausted frame.

"Bumblebee? What is it?"

The scout's radio stuttered, then Bumblebee seemed to try to collect himself before soft lyrics made it to Optimus Prime's audio receptors, sounding very out of place on the confident scout if Optimus hadn't helped raise the young autobot.

"**I don't wanna fall asleep**  
><strong>Cause I don't know if I'll get up<strong>  
><strong>And I don't wanna cause a scene<strong>  
><strong>But I'm dyin' without your love<strong>  
><strong>I'm beggin' to hear your voice<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you love me too<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'd rather just be alone<strong>  
><strong>If I know that I can't have you.<strong>.."

The radio faded off with a bit of strain, Bee too tired to do much else.

And Optimus had to forcefully restrain himself from lunging to his feet, his spark reaching for the scout with the warmth Bee craved.

"Come here Bumblebee."

The scout did so eagerly, lying down and curling against Optimus, vents shutting down as the mech calmed quickly, one arm as far around Optimus' waist as it could go, his head over the leader's sometimes too big spark.

"...**thanks...boss**..."

Optimus let out a warm hum, fingers idly running down the steadily relaxing door wings, easing them down to lie comfortably against Bee's back. The scout let out an exhausted chirp, accidentally reverting back to signals he'd used as a sparkling to say he was content.

Bee as nearly asleep, but the much older spark so close to his could still feel something was holding him from needed recharge as Optimus lightly stroked his back.

"Sleep well youngling."

The endearment did the trick and withing seconds Bumblebee was down for the count, Optimus following soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...first transformers fic, my other readers on my other stories are going to kill me but I had to write this in hope of a Transformers 4...and because of the death of my favorite character.<strong>

**I hope others enjoy this!**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	2. Matrix Running

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine.

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

"(talk)" =radio reply _***NEW***_

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobots head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Author's Note: Made a mistake last chapter, slipped and said Mirage and Dino were the same, according to the wiki they are, but I'm putting my version of Mirage in a different way and keeping to separate mechs.**

**P.S. I couldn't let my favorite mech die...that's my spoiler for the chapter...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Matrix Running  
><strong>

xxx **Next Day, 11:45 am**

NEST headquarters was lit brightly by numerous windows and now functioning lights on one half of the roof of the main room, but the occupants were still resting peacefully, once in awhile a head would poke in, equally as worn down, most of the time it was Dutch or Eddie, rarely Simmons and even Director Mearing peering in to see if the Autobots had made any sign of stirring.

And they hadn't, until the base was disturbed itself.

"Yo-yo-yo! Autobots get movin', time ta wake up guys!"

"Yeah! Youse all been rechargin' too long, look worse than a bunch a' drones comin' off a High-grade!"

"Rise 'n' shine slaggers! You got company!"

Low groans came from the Autobots who were waking up and the humans who had been rudely disturbed from sleep.

And only Prime's automatic quick wakening protocols saved the two zipping vehicles from being crushed.

"Autobots! Stand Down!"

The tired mechs obliged happily, not wanting to get into a brawl anytime soon, the two vehicles slammed on their brakes, lining up in front of Prime when he stood, almost like they were ashamed of their actions.

Prime wasn't happy with the fact he recognized the flashy paint jobs.

Ratchet groaned just as loud as Prime did, "Oh no...not the Twins!"

"Yo! Cool it Doc! We brought y'all some reinforcements! Be respectable to yer house guest!"

"Excuse me?"

Then the dark blue Chevy Volt pulled in, engine humming smoothly before letting a welding gear clad figure out.

The helmet came off, dark brown hair spilling down the human's back as they locked gazes with the beat up CMO.

"Morning Ratchet."

The medic chuckled, hands going to his hips as Jolt carefully transformed after emptying his trunk of a welder and tool boxes.

"Good morning Mikaela."

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon Sam helped unload the backs of the Twins, pulling out grocery bags filled with food, fresh clothes, toiletries, and...<p>

Car wax, car shampoo, and cleaning supplies, a telescopic brush included, probably for Optimus.

Sam had to smile, after the Windy City Disaster as "D-day" had been named already, not even twenty-four hours later, the Autobots hidden existence had gone full blast public, and Mikaela still held connections in enough of the remaining NEST to start things back to normal.

He had to give her credit, she knew what she was doing, that's why Sam had been heart broken to discover that even after the breakup, Mikaela had literally walked away from Sam and the Autobots, refusing even a ride from an isolated clearing where Bee had dumped her and Sam after tiring of the arguing in his cab. Optimus had showed up an hour later when the scout had refused to answer his comm so close to the return from Egypt, Ratchet in tow to make sure no one was injured.

And Mikaela had grabbed her purse and phone, gave Sam back his trust bracelet and walked away, eventually picked up by Miles in his mom's car since no length of any of the Bots following her would convince her to get a ride instead of walking on the busy highway back to her home.

Sam didn't want to go near her, letting the mechanically inclined girl get situated in Ratchet's corner of the now relatively fixed up main room while she helped Ratchet work on Leadfoot's partially caved in frame before Ratchet dragged Optimus in for his full repairs.

Sam wasn't looking forward to that part.

Bumblebee seemed to read his thoughts, playing the legendary "Jaws" music as Ratchet left the corner closed off by long sheets of semi-see through plastic, optics scanning for the formerly red and blue Autobot leader.

And didn't find him.

xxx

Optimus sighed as he discovered Col. Will Lennox on the solid roof of NEST HQ, right at the edge with a case of beer to his left, a bottle in his right hand, staring blankly out at the world, anywhere but down.

Prime knew what was below him, covered by a white tent, crudely erected but feasible for the moment.

Ironhide's nearly completely disintegrated remains.

Within the first two hours after Mission City, each Autobot had been assigned to a human to learn the best ways to remain hidden on Earth, the newly arriving Sideswipe, Arcee, and Twins doing the same once comfortable in their alt modes.

Lennox's family had taken in Ironhide within minutes of Prime's call to Lennox, just moments after Ironhide had dropped Lennox off at home, the Topkick hadn't even gotten the chance to back out the drive when the corresponding comm had told him to stay put and introduce himself to Sarah Lennox.

The next time Ratchet had called Ironhide in for routine examinations, the rest of the Autobots had met the wife of a close comrade and the bubbling Annabelle Lennox.

A gruff and tough weapons specialist hadn't stood a chance against that lively little girl. He'd been wrapped around her little fingers.

Optimus shuddered, seeing Sideswipe idly tuning his small laser gun, rarely used, but tested each time Will finished a bottle and chucked it into open air, the shot turning the glass into harmless sand that disappeared in the wind.

Epps had followed Prime to the roof, watching his friend closely before replacing the bottle in Will's hand with a box of crackers, taking away the alcohol as the soldiers didn't speak, gazing out over the world.

"How?"

"What Will?"

"Just...how?"

Epps sighed, his mind still roiling with the information he'd been given that the cannon-toting, trigger-happy black Autobot was gone.

"I don't know man, but that punk ass jerk is gone, all we can do is fire shots off in Hide's honor."

Will shook his head, "That I can do in my sleep...but...How...ugh..."

Ratchet came up at that point, leading Jolt, Mikaela, Sam, Carly, Bumblebee, and Dino to the small gathering, Optimus stiffly settling himself near the edge over a support beam after scanning the integrity of the roof structure.

"How what Will?"

The man didn't turn at Carly's question, ignoring the Autobots settling around him.

"How do I go home and tell my little girl her truck isn't going to be in the garage when she wakes up in the morning?"

Dino sighed heavily, knowing he was out of place here, he had known Ironhide, but wasn't as close to the black mech as the ones who'd been on Earth as long as the others, the weapon specialist had changed when Bumblebee had left to go after the Allspark, and Dino hadn't really gotten used to the new Ironhide before...

He didn't like to grieve, rather lived on memories, his place wasn't here with the others.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Carly?"

"They're...mourning Ironhide...aren't they...?"

The guy beside her could only nod, watching Mikaela walk forward to sit on Bee's thigh, running reassuring hands over the distraught mech's armor.

Carly knew she didn't need to be here, having never actually been introduced to the weapon specialist.

She and Dino slipped away, letting the others stare out at the bright blue sky that seemed too lively with the somber mood, almost like it was screaming there was still hope.

It didn't help anything.

Mikaela looked out over the skyline, Ratchet had already given her a shortened version of the last few days, but one detail stuck out.

"Ratchet?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say that if there was a power source, strong enough, steady enough, and with the right application that a dead spark can be revived if the spark casing still held trace amounts of energy residues, and functionary repairs could be done to maintain systems while further repairs are done?"

"Yes...Mikaela what are you getting at? We have had this discussion several times about Jazz!"

"Ratchet cool it, to fully fix Jazz you needed a power source stabilizing his energon lines and circuits without reviving his spark when you reattach his other half, we couldn't do that..."

"Mikaela..."

"Hush! Listen to me, you said Optimus revived Sentinel with the matrix right?"

"Mikaela, yes...I get your train of thought, yes we could possibly _revive_ Ironhide with the Matrix of leadership if the repairs were done. But there's the issue of m..."

The girl wasn't the only one watching the medic as he trailed off.

"What Ratchet?" Mikaela asked softly, one of the few who could press the CMO and not risk an outburst.

"I...can't keep my hands steady enough to do the repairs, let alone seal his spark casing before the energy dissipates, Hide's spark casing is nearly collapsed, the chance is only hours...not years like it is with Jazz."

Mikaela waited for the medic to calm down, noticing that Will's shoulders were trembling.

"Ratchet."

"Hmm?"

"I can do the repairs."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Optimus wasn't the only one waiting with long bated breaths in the somehow survived Autobot rec room while Ratchet, Mikaela, and Jolt worked with assistance from Topspin with his thinner arms for the finer work Ratchet's aching limbs weren't able to handle.<p>

Epps had turned the TV on, watching the steady stream on news casts about Chicago and the discovery of the Autobots. No covering this one up.

The power cut out from the screen with a pop, leaving Epps cussing softly, and then the lights flickered, going pitch black for a second then rebooting.

None of them moved, lights had been fluctuating most of the day due to repairs throughout the compound as more back up arrived from the Pentagon.

::Jolt to Optimus Prime::

The autobot leader stiffened at the field medic/electricity wielding mech's voice, the cold, stiff tone not portraying anything but Optimus' hopes weren't high, mostly due to his own pain, but suspicion as well.

::Prime here.::

::Ratchet requests Col. Will Lennox's presence and yours sir in med bay as soon as you are available.::

The sinking feeling grew worse, but Optimus forced his voice to remain steady.

::Understood, ETA two minutes.::

::Affirmative, Jolt out.::

xxx

Will was used to riding on an Autobot's shoulder or in a hand, even if it was to get to the med bay for himself or to check on a fellow human or Autobot.

What he wasn't used to was the jerking, limping gait of Prime as Lennox hung onto his shoulder, the uneven wheezing of over worked vents and the hissing of damaged hydraulics resounding loudly in his ears.

Jolt was waiting for them, holding the plastic away to make it easier on Prime.

The noise of the Autobot leader's stressed systems nearly drowned out the nearly silent droning of the hook ups littering Ironhide's nearly destroyed frame, the medic looking up from where he leaned heavily against a wall near the catwalk that supported the tired Mikaela who gave Optimus a supporting wave.

"Give me a few minutes Prime, then your next, I'm not listening to your systems heave for another hour." Ratchet gasped out, exhausted but not willing to cease his work yet.

Optimus nodded, then let Will slide into his remaining hand before his eyes locked on Ironhide's chest.

And the contained, alive spark that thrived in it's scarred casing.

"Is he..."

Ratchet nodded, forcing himself to stand straight to use a transformed hand to adjust something in Ironhide's helm, most of the wires and circuitry exposed as well as almost his entire frame full of parts and what was left of his weapons and beloved cannons.

A gently click from Ratchet, and a soft whir of rebooting systems.

And Ironhide groaned into consciousness.

"Where the Pit is that slagger Sentinel? I'm gonna rip him a new one...frag whatever glitch based orders come from Prime..."

"Easy Ironhide...Sentinel is no more." Ratchet soothed, applying medical overrides to keep Hide from struggling.

Then the mech turned his head, not a lot, but enough to see the battered Prime as he lowered Will to the metal table.

"Optimus...what the hell happened?"

"In good time my friend, please rest...there is much to tell you...but you need to recover a great deal before...before...b-b...zzzt-"

Mikaela jerked to her feet on the catwalk as Optimus broke down, vocal processor giving out much like Bee's did, static filled sobs shaking his massive frame as he went down on his knees, remaining arm near Ironhide's helm, fingers brushing the dented cheek plates as Optimus buried his head in his elbow, finally cracking under too much pressure, stress, loss of so much, the injuries, and then the revival of his close friend.

Ratchet stepped forward, seeing the pain in Ironhide's optics since he couldn't even move to fully see Prime crack.

A green arm wrapped around Optimus' shaking shoulders, fingers rubbing soothingly on the dented armor.

"It's alright Prime, let it out...I promise it will only get better..."

"This...is...b-better-r...yester-r...d-day-y...was the-the worst-t..."

Ironhide chuckled a bit weakly, giving Will as good of a smile as he could, the man rubbing tears from his eyes.

"Take it easy Prime, can't have you choking out on us huh?"

Optimus gasped out a short laugh, unable to contain it anymore.

"Ironhide, I need to put you back in stasis, Mikaela will be doing repairs while I-"

"Get some rest while the Wreckers and I deal with Prime, all three of you need recharge." Jolt interrupted smoothly, pointing at a corner for Ratchet to go stick himself in and rest.

"But...Hide...Prime..."

Mikaela snorted, for once seeing Ratchet be the stuttering mech in question.

"I'm fine Ratchet." Prime said softly, his voice shaking but held a bit more control as Jolt helped him to his feet, the hand not leaving Ironhide's cheek.

A low sigh, but Ratchet had to consent, putting Ironhide under a thick sedative before helping Jolt get Optimus situated in the huge metal operating chair.

Optimus' tired gaze held Iornhide's failing one until he slipped into recharge, Mikaela returning to her work and Will offering to help while Jolt gently started the protocols in Prime, easing the mech into stasis to begin the desperately needed repairs.

xxx

xx

xxx

His internal chronometer told him it was 9:28 am, the next morning after he had been put into medical stasis for repairs.

Tubes were connected along his entire form, wires hooked into any circuit not damaged too far, and energon drip in his arm as well. Monitors were hooked to the back of the operating chair, continually supplying readouts of his condition as he slowly regained focus.

Then his tanks jerked.

xxx

Sam had honestly never seen one of the Autobots 'throw up', he knew from Ratchet that if their internal firewalls were damaged they could end up with a virus, very similar to human illnesses, but he had yet to be around an ill mech.

That was until Optimus who had been unconscious in Ratchet's operating chair in the main room had been one moment groggily waking up and the next jerking free of the tubes and wires to collapse on his knees and purge his strained tanks repeatedly.

Least to say it wasn't pretty.

xxx

Ratchet winced in sympathy, only able to brace a hand on Optimus' back to help ease the pain, the other on Prime's chest to keep him from face planting into the now rotten-energon stained concrete.

"Easy Prime...just relax...let it pass..."

A deep groan slid from the 'Bot, Ratchet pretty sure any audio, visual, and sensory feed was making Optimus' processor spin as his equilibrium programming all but vanished, overheating taking over again as Prime slowly managed to stop, tanks empty and finishing off with painful dry heaves.

Jolt was there a moment later, motioning for Sideswipe and Roadbuster to help as well, the four of them needed to get Prime up enough to get him back in the chair before Ratchet tipped it back to ease how bad Prime was feeling.

"Slaggin' battles, knew one of these things would crack your firewall someday Prime, just gonna have to wait this one out." Ratchet murmured softly as he reattached the energon drip into Optimus, this time inserting it into a secondary line that didn't feed into his tanks directly, rather worked off the main lines that mostly powered the Autobot.

"Ughh...how long...til it stops Ratchet?"

"Long enough Prime, a few days at the most, humans bear it much the same, ask any of them about having the Earth illness known as influenza and be lucky you have only contracted the tank affecting version and not the rest, I'm not dealing with you and clogged vents if I can help it. Now lean back and relax, I need to finish hooking you back up then go back to your arm."

With those words Prime did settle a bit, then glanced over, sure enough his arm was reattached, at the moment limp and lifeless but Ratchet was in the middle of rewiring his shoulder joint, but the limb wasn't dead, luckily.

Prime let his head rest back, optics shuttering closed to avoid too much painful light as Ratchet deftly reattached severed wires in the correct order, mainly power supply, motor function, and weapon systems before moving away and letting his wrist fold in on itself to create an anesthetic.

"No Ratchet."

The medic sighed, hands on his hips as he glared at Optimus, "And why in the Pit not? I reattach those neural wires without numbing them and you'll be in enough pain to send yourself into stasis lock."

"Then just do it fast."

Ratchet wanted to slug Prime, but he couldn't. Taking the order silently and preparing each wire ahead of time before beginning the slow task of rejoining the strands.

When Mikaela came to ask for Ratchet's advice on Ironhide, she found Optimus leaving sizable dents in the arm rests of the chair, both hands gripping with enough force to crush a school bus into a matchstick.

Ratchet growled slightly as he reconnected the last wires, noting grudgingly it was the one that made every last bit of pain go away instantly, probably should have found that one first.

Optimus' vents let out air heavily, then Prime choked a bit, right arm pressing against his lower side for a moment, his body leaning to one side slightly.

"Prime? What is it?"

"...Nothing...just...out of breath...from the...pain..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Ratchet sighed, but let Prime be, merely returning to fixing his arm after aiding Mikaela while the wiring reset into Prime's systems. The only thing left to do was bang out the dents in the shoulder and arm armor, weld any major issues and reconnect his diagnostic tests to allow Ratchet to check over his work.

As usual it was fine.

The wires and tubes disconnected from Optimus with soft clicks and hisses, retracting into respective pockets of the chair. The medic undid the energon drip after letting Optimus's systems take in enough of the rich fluid to stabilize it for a few hours.

"Alright Prime, I'm done for now, got get some recharge and let those welds set, not transforming until I know your arm is functioning."

"Understood."

The medic smiled, at least Prime knew to obey medical orders without too much fuss.

Ratchet turned away to return to Ironhide as Prime stood, both arms moving in synch with him to help him up.

And then his left leg gave out.

xxx

Charlotte Mearing hadn't been down to the main room in NEST HQ since being introduced to the three new arrivals, mainly because of all the noise and being out of place. She did however run down and rush through the doors with everyone else not already in the main room when a thud big enough to shake the entire building disturbed them.

And they found Optimus Prime on his side on the ground.

"What is going on in here?" Simmons yelled, wheeling forward as two other Autobots crouched near their fallen leader, Topspin and Jolt, if Mearing remembered correctly.

The ex-agent stared at Optimus, the mech meeting his gaze confused.

"Walk much Prime?"

The earned several guns drawn and pointed at the man, and not just from the autobots.

"Autobots, stand down." Optimus ordered, twisting his hips to prop himself up with his right arm.

"Prime-"

"It's alright Jolt, it is rather amusing."

Simmons smirked, catching Prime's gaze and winking, meaning no harm.

Optimus chuckled, the sound coming a little uneasily, and only Simmons noticed.

"You able to walk Prime?" Ratchet called, not bothering to move form whatever he was doing on Ironhide before the sedative wore off.

"Yes, I merely tripped." The tall mech stood, staggering a bit but not repeating the action, Jolt and Topspin backing off after he stood straight.

Simmons snorted, "Hence my comment, but then again I can't really talk, huh?"

Prime chuckled again, and Simmons had to pause a second to reflect how the tides had changed, the mech going from nearly wanting to kill him to laughing at him in just a few short years.

"Recharge Prime!"

The man winced in sympathy, hearing the familiar tone in the medic's voice that preceded a wrench thrown usually.

The mech shook his head, waving at Simmons before heading to the flatbed trailer.

Mearing came closer to the ex-agent when the autobot leader's frame went still.

"Simmons."

"Yes darling?" He answered, beginning to wheel back to where he'd been before the tripping incident.

"Don't call me that. I'm curious, is Optimus Prime usually so careless as to allow himself to trip?"

That made Simmons stop, a little too fast since he jerked in the wheel chair.

Prime didn't trip up like that, Simmons had been among the ones to study NBE One's systems, several of which used for balance and trajectory. Techincally unless something directly interfered at the right moment, it still took a lot to trip an Autobot.

Unless something was wrong.

xxx

xx

xxx **3:56 pm**

Sam lounged on Bumblebee's leg while Ratchet scanned the Camaro's voice capacitor, again. The yellow and black autobot had avoided the majority of Ratchet's post-battle repair wrath as it had been dubbed, merely due to luck a few injuries, mostly scratches, a few dents, and a glitched radio system, meaning 'Bee was cutting out in the middle of a conversation with another Bot.

::How is that?::

::...zzzt...::

Ratchet sighed, then fussed over another circuit piece, tiny tools part of one hand while the other gently held Bumblebee's head, the doc having to completely open the scout's yellow helm to fix the issue.

::Now try youngling.::

::Whatcha say Doc? Am I gonna live?::

Ratchet made sure to close Bumblebee's helm up with a definitive snap before flicking 'the side of Bee's head.

"Not with that attitude."

"...**I'm sorry sir...I didn't mean ta**..."

Ratchet smiled, patting the scout's shoulder before standing from where he'd been kneeling, Bumblebee could make anyone laugh.

"Behave yourself young one."

"**I'm on it!**"

Sam chuckled then glanced over to the flatbed trailer, seeing Prime slowly waking up after one of the wreckers dropped a box, making it bang loudly, the Boss Bot had been through a lot and Sam was pretty sure he should've slept longer.

"Somthing wrong Optimus?"

"No Sam, thank you."

"Mhm, nothing's going on, why don't you go back to sleep-recharge-whatever?"

Optimus nodded, optics already half-shuttered when he tried to move to lie on his right side, partially on his newly attached arm.

And couldn't move, his entire right arm numb to anything he did, he didn't recognize the issue, it being his reattached limb...but he should have when he started losing his vision and processing power.

Sam didn't see Prime struggle silently for a minute, but did here the loud grunt and Prime's cooling system fans starting up with a dangerous growl.

"Hey Optimus, you okay?"

"Bumblebee, help me up."

The scout complied, shrugging to Sam as he walked over, gripping Prime's other arm when it slid over his shoulders. Bee made to stand straight, Optimus easing up normally and even got to the point to be hunched over on his feet.

And Sam watched Optimus offline for the second time.

The mech didn't fall this time, more like eased down slowly, half supported by Bee to lie on the ground limply.

"Big guy?"

::Boss you okay?::

"**Optimus!**"

::Prime!::

xxx

xx

xxx

The noise that rang in his ears reminded Will Lennox of Darth Vader, but it wasn't from a Star Wars fantasy that he was hearing, it was a mechanical breathing system, meant to aid respiratory functioning...

On an Autobot.

Anyone with ears, audio receptors, or a radio heard Sam and Bumblebee's shouts, anyone with a brain and the capability had rushed to see Prime on the ground.

Not moving.

Ratchet had literally forced Prime's chest open, shouting orders to the Wreckers in half english-half cybertronian, the sudden panic ending when Jolt whipped out his electric whips, neatly sliding them into Prime's chest and giving his leader the biggest shock of his life.

Literally.

Prime had gone into the Autobot version of Cardiac Arrest, his spark literally shutting off and killing him, leaving the mech dead for four minutes, twenty-two seconds.

To everyone that was four minutes, twenty-two seconds too long.

Prime now lay on the modified "repair chair" as it had now been dubbed, his frame lying completely level.

Lennox had never seen Prime this bad, not even when he'd been dropped from the helicopter after Megatron had killed him. At least then Ratchet hadn't had dozens of tubes and wires covering the 'naked' Prime. The famous red and blue flamed armor stacked off somewhere else, completely out of the way. Prime was left with his hands, feet, and head with the only bits of thick armor, otherwise stripped down to his parts and protoform. Completely vulnerable to something as measly as a round of buck shot, Lennox understood why Sideswipe, Dino, 'Bee, and the Wreckers were guarding closely, keeping most of the humans away and as an extra round of safety as Ratchet and Jolt worked on stabilizing Prime's erratic spark.

Sam, Carly, Mikaela, and Epps stood with Lennox on a small section of catwalk that was only big enough for a few people to stand on, just an observation point well out of Ratchet's way. But it held a full view of a sight none of them wanted to see.

Optimus even had an air mask over his face, all other air intakes blocked to ease the strain on his stressed "filters", autobot lungs basically. Not only that, his spark casing was partially opened, the main reason why only a few closely trusted humans were present, mainly to give morale support if Prime woke up.

Lennox wanted to kick himself, he had thought "_If_".

"Come on Big Guy, if my eighty-year old grandma can pull through a heart attack after three bypass surgeries, you can wake up." Epps murmured, leaning on the railing and staring at Prime's blank, dark optics.

Will almost didn't want to look, the blank stare the same he'd seen in too many comrades and just wanted to forget. He instead looked at Prime's spark, the powerful energy seemingly smaller than it should have been, jerking and snapping unevenly. The blue-white glow should have been...well warm...powerful...strong...everything Prime was.

But it only seemed like a fragile piece of wobbly ice, ready to shatter and disappear should you breathe wrong.

Will's radio buzzed with a bit of static on his hip, and the man grabbed it to hear better.

"..._**uuuughhh...what...happened**_...?"

Lennox nearly dropped the radio over the catwalk railing, looking over ans seeing the slow lighting of Prime's optics, the mech looking around quite dazed, but conscious, having reached out to the radio frequency in confusion.

"(It's okay Prime, you're on Ratchet's chair thing, just stay still.)"

"..._**Col. Lennox?...what...oooohh...my...chest**_..."

"(Just calm down Big Guy, Doc Hatchett's working on you now, don't move and Will and I'll get his attention.)"

Prime didn't answer."

"(Copy that Boss Bot?)"

"..._**y-yes...understood...Sgt. Epps...uuuuuughh**_..."

Optimus' optics focused enough to weakly look up at the humans on the observation catwalk, blinking in response to encouraging smiles and waves while Will took off one of his boots and chucked it a Ratchet, connecting with a clang.

"Col. Lennox, you better run before I-Prime!"

"Ratch...ett..."

The medic calmed, shoulders visibly relaxing as he gripped Prime's right hand, squeezing confortingly.

Optimus managed to squeeze back weakly, head tilting slightly to that side before relaxing back in the headrest to stare at the ceiling.

"...what-t...happened...Ratch...et..."

"...*_sigh_*...you experienced a Spark Shock Prime, if Jolt hadn't been here...we...I...you would have been lost to us..."

Prime shuttered his optics, frazzled processor struggling to...to...

Cope?

Comprehend?

Register?

Synthesize?

Apply?

..._Remember_...

Ratchet winced as Prime's optics unshuttered again, staring off to his left, into open space. The medic knew that look, Prime was reminiscing again, ans it usually led to the mech being a bit sullen and occasionally a bit more inclined to have a sharper tone to his voice for the rest of the day, Optimus recovering overnight and the memories stored away. Yes, that wasn't exactly the wisest idea, but it had worked from Prime for many millenia and Ratchet wasn't about to start trying to change that method.

Until Optimus cried out as he jerked, trying to curl in on himself but was too weak, deep groans echoing through any communications link Prime had.

::Dino to Doc, what's going on? Prime sounds like he's about to choke!::

Ratchet did the only thing he could do, block his internal comm link and shut down his audio receptors while he locked Prime in stasis. The medic turned his systems back on, taking a moment to calm dowm.

::Ratchet to Autobots. Prime is in stasis.::

::Skids to Doc Hatchet, what in the pit happened to Boss Bot?::

::A memory glitch I believe, Prime took this last battle terribly, his firewalls collapsed and let him slip into a spark shock before his back-up systems could stabilize his condition, his processor is highly damaged, he needs rest. None of you disturb him lest you wish to offline rather quickly.::

A round of confirmations pinged his processor, Ratchet ignoring them as he undid a cable in his chest that he normally didn't use.

"Jolt, get me that stool near Ironhide."

Ratchet sat down behind Prime's head, tenderly unlocking the helm cap to reveal basically Prime's brain, every last microscopic part of his circuitry. The medic undid a locked port, connecting the medical cable to Prime's memory core, and accessed the file that had driven Prime to nearly a second spark shock.

..._Memory Scene_

_(Replay of Security footage, Optimus watching six vorns after actual event)  
><em>

_First Aid, Ratchet, and Wheeljack hovered around the cryotank, the clear viewing window the only way to see inside the environment control tank, the purest place a cybertronian could be besides the Allspark._

_A dull beeping made Ratchet leave, his sensors picking up on Optimus Prime regaining consciousness._

_"Prime? How do you feel?"_

_"Weak...power...systems...fading...errors...in...dia...nostics..."_

_The medic sighed heavily, hand resting on the battered shoulder of his leader and close friend._

_"There's no error Optimus."_

_"What?"_

_"There's been a situation sir." Prowl interjected, moving into Prime's line of sight to make it easier._

_Prime turned his head when Ironhide rubbed his other shoulder, other hand resting on Optimus' upper arm, "We're...sorry ta say...Prahm...but...the little guy..."_

_"Ratchet..."_

_"Easy Optimus, don't strain yourself, you've been through too much to even try moving. Just listen to us first."_

_"Boss?"_

_Optimus looked to Jazz, the saboteur looking grim and depressed, concerning Prime even more._

_"Ya were attacked by D-cons afta yer last trip ta Iacon, badly, we didn't get da call til too late, you were almost dead Boss Bot, we thought we lost ya."_

_"Sir, there was nothing we could do, Wheeljack and Hoist will be starting repairs on your Battle Command Deck once Ratchet had given them clearance, the mechanism is nearly completely crushed." Prowl added then Ratchet cut him off as a soft alarm blared in the med bay, the medic leaving Prime's side before returning._

_"::Ratchet to Ultra Magnus.::"_

_"::Magnus here.::"_

_"::Report to medbay.::"_

_"::Understood.::"_

_The medic had played the comm link for all to hear, Prime watching in weak confusion before greeting his brother feebly._

_"Mag...nus..."_

_"Optimus Prime, it is good to see you online."_

_Ratchet cut in after Ultra Magnus had gripped Prime's hand, the wounded mech's systems relaxing a bit._

_"Ironhide, Magnus, help Prime up, bring him into the cryotank lab, there's not much time left._

_"Ratchet? What?"_

_Optimus was technically too wounded to move, but was brought in and laid on a heavily padded table, normally used for much smaller Autobots in need of the cryotank, which was extremely rare as it was used in near death emergencies to stabilize systems if too far gone for surgery._

_The red, blue, and black-grey form of Optimus Prime looked out of place on the clean white table, the front tilted up to make Prime comfortable. The lab was dark, only the door the med bay admitting light and the faint white glow of the cryotank besides the Autobots optics._

_Prime's dim optics locked on the cryotank as First Aid opened it, the panel lowering and the berth within sliding out. Optimus couldn't make out the gel covered Autobot until Wheeljack cleaned off some of the gel and tenderly moved the form onto an equally padded rolling cart, moving it closer to Prime._

_"His systems are failing, he won't last much longer Prime, we wanted you to see him before..."_

_"No..." Prime choked weakly, "Roller..."_

_The scout vehicle chirped softly, rocking on his axles to bump into Prime's outstretched hand, lowering his front bumper into the palm of his partner._

_"Ratchet..."_

_"I'm sorry Prime..."_

_Optimus couldn't move, just rubbed his thumb over Roller's hood, feeling the weak pain the scout was in and was unable to help. Roller was too weak to even be in pain now, slowly fading._

_A soft noise from the scout, struggling for Optimus to hear, the mech responding by humming soothingly as Roller settled onto his palm completely, too exhausted to do anything else._

_"My friend..."_

_Roller remained silent and unmoving for a long time, and Optimus moved to make sure he wasn't..._

_beep...click...purr..._

_The minibot forced his systems to reach out to Optimus, cuddling against Prime's hand physically and his processor mentally, then it faded away..._

_...End Memory Scene_

Ratchet pulled back from Optimus' memory core, but didn't open his optics.

Prime had been in so much pain after Roller had died that he hadn't even had the strength to cry out. Ultra Magnus and Ironhide had let their leader clutch their hands for joors, until the mech literally cried himself into recharge, Ratchet administering a sedative kliks later to keep the recharge from being plagued with dreams. Ultra Magnus had been sent back to his own team before Prime awoke, taking the damaged Battle Command Deck for his mechanics to fix and Roller's empty frame to be entombed in Iacon's vaults. Optimus' force had been aboard the _Artemis _battleship, the attack that killed the scout vehicle coming a mere five orns before the destruction of the Youth Sectors, and then Optimus found Bumblebee among the lower rooms of one building.

The finding of the sparkling had almost been too soon for the legendary Autobot leader, luckily Ironhide had helped with Bumblebee's care and Ratchet had found the healing capabilities of the matrix otherwise the medic was sure Prime would have gone mad. Roller had been a physical part of Optimus, and nothing could replace him.

One of Prime's injuries then had been his right arm being severed, the repeat after Chicago had triggered painful memories and the remembering of losing Roller had triggered the Spark Shock.

And Ratchet wasn't sure if the Matrix of Leadership could heal Optimus a second time, or if the last Prime would even want to be saved.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! I couldn't let Ironhide die! I just couldn't!<strong>

**Don't kill me!**

**Do you like Roller?**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	3. Trucks, Tears, and Telescopic Brushes

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine.

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

"(talk)" =radio reply _***NEW***_

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobots head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Thank you! To everyone who story alert, and story faved this story! There's so many of you! WOW! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Trucks, Tears, and Telescopic Brushes  
><strong>

xxx **Three days after Optimus Prime's incident**

...

"...**If we're fighting, we're both losing; we're just wasting our time...**

**Because my scars, they are your scars, and your world is mine...**

**You and I**

**We all bleed red, we all taste rain, all fall down, lose our way...**

**We all say words, we regret, we all cry tears, we all bleed red...  
><strong>

**Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak, somtimes we're hurt, and it cuts deep**

**We live this life, breath to breath, we're all the same; we all bleed red**..."

...

Sam gave Bee a weak smile as the camaro played the song, fighting the solemn mood NEST HQ had adopted since Prime had...

The guy sighed, glancing down at the bucket he was filling with water and soap, keeping to his promise to wash Bumblebee once Ratchet had fully cleared him, and had told everyone why Prime was so ill.

Sam couldn't really understand how Prime had been connected like that, but he shoved it out of his head, turning to Bee with the hose.

"Come on Bee, let's get you cleaned up."

xxx

xx

xxx

"Warrior Goddess?"

Mikaela turned, "Hey Wheelie."

The dark blue truck rolled into the otherwise silent and empty human sized rec room, off a conference room that was also empty. A relatively quiet and unoccupied area of NEST, but Wheelie couldn't blame his friend.

"Where...where did you go? You left me with that punk Sam! Not that I minded bein' with 'Bee after we got used ta each other...but-"

"I'm sorry Wheelie...I just...couldn't take being part of a war that was so much bigger than me, I have my life ahead of me and didn't want to be trapped behind lies and secrets..."

"So you left the Autobots."

She nodded, not protesting when Wheelie climbed up next to her on the couch.

"Warrior Goddess? You wanna know something?"

"Sure Wheelie."

"I almost went back when you left."

"Huh?"

The little Autobot shifted, "I almost went back to the 'cons after you left, had a real long talk with Prime..."

"Wheelie? Why?"

"...'cause I thought I didn't have a reason ta stay with you gone, Prime noticed something was up and we went for a drive, well he drove I sat in his cab."

..._flashback..._

_Optimus hadn't said anything as he cruised along the gravel road that ran along the fences and coast lines of the Diego Garcia base, having passed several gates without a word or acknowledgment to the humans on guard._

_"Uh...Boss?"_

_"Yes Wheelie?"_

_"Why are you doing this and not..."_

_"And not what?"_

_"And not just killing me! I just yelled in front of every Autobot on base that I'm goin' back to the 'cons and Megatron!"_

_"Because Wheelie, I believe if you were going to defect again and return to you original faction, you would have done so before swearing allegiance to myself and the Autobots."_

_The drone didn't say anything, Optimus was right, but the little mech wasn't happy, nor willing to admit it._

_"Wheelie."_

_"Sir?"_

_"I don't believe you would go back, not only because of the risk of what my team may do, but what the Decpticons would do, fully knowing that you defected and while you may and do hold secrets of our operations that can endanger us lethally, you are in even more risk going back and making it than just leaving here."_

_"Why not? 'Sides the obvious life 'n' death part."_

_"Because you don't want to."_

_"Whatcha sayin' Boss? Maybe I do want ta go back!"_

_"Maybe."_

_"But..."_

_"But if you truly wanted to, you would be attacking my interior even knowing I could irrevocably terminate you where you sit without a second thought just to get away. You don't want to leave Wheelie, but you do want to get away and be able to cope with the change, and not just of Mikaela Bane's departure."_

_"Warrior Goddess...why'd she have ta go?"_

_"Because it was her choice, and her right. As it is yours if you so choose."_

_They went silent for a long while after that, the dark night sky only light by Prime's head lights reflecting on the ocean as he drove towards the ocean, turning to follow the coastline with ease in his large alt mode._

_"Will she ever come back Boss Bot?"_

_The truck sighed heavily, "In my processor Wheelie, I don't believe she will, Mikaela has been through so much and to her this isn't her life. But in my spark..."_

_Optimus slowed to a stop, facing his grill to the repetitive waves along the shore, the very one facing the direction the plane had taken Mikaela off the island back to the U.S. for the last time.  
><em>

_"Warrior Goddess..."_

_"In my spark Wheelie, I don't believe Mikaela could ever truly leave and forget about us, she may only return for a visit or permit visits to her own home, but I don't think she can avoid her part in this forever. Like you needing time away from Diego Garcia, or Sam returning to college, Mikaela needs time away to find her true self, and discover where she fits into this chapter of her life and our own."_

_"Am I still allowed to talk to her? Like eMails and stuff?"_

_The truck chuckled deeply, full of compassion and warmth that drew Wheelie to trust Optimus Prime even more._

_"As long as she permits it, I personally would start with eMail, as she has her own job and maybe busy for phone calls."_

_"'Kay...good 'cause I got some stuff to tell her."_

_"Oh?" The truck reversed, Prime returning to the main hangar for the evening, "Such as if I may ask?"_

_"Like why'd she leave me with that punk Sam? I had ta hitch a ride with ole Ironhide to get back to Base 'cause Bumblebee wouldn't have nothin' ta do with me! Then I got stuck wi' those stupd aft Twins who got yelled at by Doc Hatchett..."_

_Prime had let Wheelie rant, not minding the light kicking to his seat as Wheelie moved, chuckling softly as the hangar drew closer and one crisis was solved for the night._

_...End flashback_...

Mikaela remained silent for a moment, then pulled Wheelie into her arms and lap, the drone cuddling against her warm torso, audio receptor over her heart.

"I'm sorry Wheelie, I just needed to get away."

"I can't blame ya Warrior Goddess."

"What?"

Wheelie ignored the warm tears dripping onto his minimal armor, cuddling close to the arms that didn't shake as bad as his warrior goddess' voice did.

"Come on Mikaela! You've been through the worst time since you first really knew Sam Witwicky existed and got in that car! And the last wee or so, your planet was almost enslaved by Meg-head, one of the U.S. biggest cities was nearly completely destroyed, you come here and two Bots are dead, the rest...Prime's in pieces, Ratchet's almost dropping dead out of exhaustion, and Bee couldn't even talk! Then Prime nearly dies and you're left to help pick up the pieces of a puzzle that out weighs and out sizes you by at least a hundred times yourself! Give yourself a break Warrior Goddess, you can't be perfect, and not just now when every thing's in crisis mode...but every minute of everyday. Even Prime can't do that! Not that he'd ever admit-"

"Wheelie."

"Yeah?"

"You can stop now, I get the point."

"Okay, good 'cause I was running outta good things ta say."

Mikaela laughed, hugging Wheelie the best she could then letting him lean back in her lap.

"Hmm, I got an idea."

"Really? And what would that be Wheelie?"

"Well..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Jolt fiddled with one of the panels that controlled his electric whips, the one for his left set into a compartment on his right wrist, he couldn't remember why it was swapped but it didn't matter. Ratchet was down for the count, the Wreckers bodily holding him down per Sideswipe's order to allow Jolt to administer a several hour stasis lock to let the medic sleep.

With Prime on medical override, Ironhide temporarily dismissed from duty let alone even walking for more than ten minutes, Jazz gone, and no other Autobots in high enough command other than medical officers Sideswipe was the highest ranking Autobot by default minus Ratchet.

Jolt had assumed temporary CMO, over riding Ratchet's commands and forcing him to go off duty after even a pain hazed and exhausted Prime, who was oblivious to whether or not he was blinking, noticed Ratchet was having trouble focusing let alone working.

The electric based mech looked up when Mikaela walked in to the sectioned off corner that was the temporary med bay, waving to Ironhide who was propped up on his tilted medical berth reading a data pad to remain occupied, his armor only halfway replaced pending on what supplies Ratchet could get that was suitable. Ratchet was sound asleep three hours after the stasis lock had turned off, catching up on much needed rest.

Mikaela waved to Jolt as she glanced up at the slowly shifting, deeply asleep Optimus, his armor replaced to keep his system temperature regulated without anything straining too hard with the limited confines or the armor.

"Good afternoon Mikaela, how can I assist you?"

"Is Ironhide allowed to walk around and transform?"

"Why?"

"Cause he's gotta be bored and black paint needs to be maintained properly."

"What are you getting at human?""

Optimus shifted at the tone in his voice, slowly stirring from recharge.

"Mmm...Ironhide?"

"Yeah Prime?"

"...uuuuughhh...how long was I asleep?"

"Not that long, 'bout half a' hour since ya last asked me."

Prime groaned, grime covered hand covering his optics, "Can't stay in recharge."

Ironhide sighed, "That's 'cause yer too tense Prahm, ya need ta relax."

The larger autobot groaned again, not denying the claim, heck he could feel his joints seizing up from tension, if he could just find a way to relax...

"Optimus?"

"Hmm...good afternoon Mikaela."

"I have a proposition for you."

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus sighed softly, the air shunting out his exhaust pipes as the heated water flowed over his aching grill, how the NEST maintenance men had rerouted the exterior water outlets to release hot water from the heaters far below in the basement he didn't care, but it felt really good.

Prime never admitted it, but the human custom of car washes was extremely pleasant and relaxing, and Mikaela was right...he needed this.

Sam yelped as a misdirected hose spray hit a tender point on Bumblebee's wind shield, making the Camaro reverse suddenly and skid right to direct water back at his human charge.

A deep chuckle vibrated the water spraying on his hood, and Optimus sighed again, quite content.

Jolt was a little too easy to persuade to allow both Optimus and Ironhide out of the makeshift med bay for a few hours while the humans gave the autobots baths, but that may have been because Mikaela promised him a complete wash exterior/interior leather seat conditioning and full body wax, plus immunity from Ratchet when he woke and found his two critical patients out soaking in the sun.

Ironhide was currently thoroughly enjoying his bath from Col. Lennox, even leaning on his axles and shocks into the powerful hose jet that was shooting out hot water against his side panels, the alt mode area of his back, Prime wasn't the only one hearing the soft whines and moans coming from the mech as Will cleaned off any traces of dust and rust particles.

The Twins were bing chased by the younger members of the NEST team, trying get the last of the soap rinsed off before the wax was applied, but of course the two were being difficult.

Sideswipe was nearly resting his silver armor on the ground from how low he settled as Epps tenderly cleaned the silver paint, taking extra care with the Autobot he'd helped orientate to Earth and taken in to show him the proverbial ropes and literal road.

Dino was actually holding still long enough for Hardcore Eddie to give him a complete wax job, usually barely staying in a limited area to complete a rinse off let alone wash.

The drones had been soaked and had soap suds dumped on them repeatedly, least to say they were spotless already and the humans were no where near done.

Dutch was helping a few other NEST members scrub the grease and grime covered Wreckers clean, not that they'd stay that way for very long, but it was the thought that count, or the fact that Simmons was "directing" this task from the sidelines to keep his plaster and gauze cast dry.

Even Mearing was attempting to help, mostly staying out of the NEST soldiers' way and getting more car shampoo and sponges when needed.

Mikaela was the one at the moment tending to the peterbilt semi; the powerful red and blue flame work faded and scratched, not even his self repair systems could fix it this time, Prime was a bit disappointed, he'd liked this form of exterior paint work, Prime had had several alt forms on Cybertron, each with a slightly different paint job, all with red and blue but none like his "fiery" Earth paint job.

The group was relatively calm until a vehicle no Autobot dared transcan or even mock pulled into the "yard", stopping slightly to the left and slightly back from Prime.

One of those black government SUV's.

Prime cringed internally, wanting to reassure Mikaela as she turned the hose off and backed away, standing with Carly halfway between Bee and Optimus, least to say the government wasn't in the finest standing with the young woman, or for that matter either of the two girls as Carly glared at the tinted windows, half expecting it to be a trap.

And the car doors opened.

From the passenger side, out stepped one U.S. National Security Advisor, Director Theodore Louis Galloway.

Will growled, dropping the hose and turning to Ironhide as the suit dressed man walked closer, the familiar sneer locked on his face.

"Hide, guess what?"

"What?"

"With Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, a buncha other 'cons, and Sentinel Prime dead I've come to a good idea."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm retiring."

"Which means?"

"I have the right to do this."

Prime silently cheered as Colonel William "Wild Bill" Lennox of the United States Army Rangers walked right up to Galloway as the liason prepared to make a speech about whatever, the Col.'s hand was soaking wet, slick with soap, and stretching slowly and unnoticed by the government agent.

"Do you realize how much the president is pissed off at you guys you better have a damned good ecu-"

Lennox punched him in the nose.

The man went down amidst mud/grease/grime/blood/sweat/ and energon stained water, soap and a round of applause, cheering and engine rumblings from humans and autobots.

"Let me make this clear to you _Galloway_, you mess with the Bots, or say one more piece of screwy shit, and I'm pretty sure not even Optimus Prime's orders would hold one of them back from crushing you, and I'm not counting my men 'cause I'd be among them shooting your ass from here to the President's Oval Office."

The idiot, no _dumbass_ had to keep talking even with his bleeding nose and black eye. "Oh really? I doubt you would so such a thing or even those mindless machines that-"

*_click-clank_**_whirr._..*

An all too familiar sound of a transformation sequence met the man's ears, and Galloway craned his neck to see Optimus Prime standing up, and not looking happy his expression was usually unreadable, but now it was pissed, only adding to the effect was his battle damaged form and nearly unrecognizable flame colored armor.

The tall mech crouched down to look Galloway in the face, grim determination etched on the metal face plates that could be as expressive as a human.

"Director Galloway, not only would my troops ignore any commands I would give them regarding your safety, they would gladly heed any given to proceed."

"Which would be backed by the Pentagon and the President, ignoring the fact a soldier just punched a government liason." Called a voice form the SUV.

The man crawled back a bit as Prime leaned back a little, easing the ache in his back strut as the driver of the SUV stepped out.

General Morshower.

"Attention!"

Optimus let out a chuckle, forgoing the solemn seriousness he usually went for when even in the room of a conference video or call, even if it didn't involve him; every soldier snapped into position, one or two a bit precariously as they slipped on the wet ground.

General Morshower smirked, hands on hips as the soaking wet soldiers tried to look formal, and obviously failed without a lot of dignity, but with quite a bit of humor. "At Ease men, I'm not here on a formal run, hell I'm supposed to vacationing in the Bahamas with two other Generals, a Supreme Commander, and the SecDef."

Will waved at the younger members who were a little uneasy about dropping formation for the man who could decide whether or not they had a future let alone a job in a matter of minutes. "General Morshower, may I speak on the behalf of NEST operations to welcome you to the Washington D.C. NEST Operations Headquarters-"

"Will, I know damned well where I'm at, cut the formal crap, 'cause I don't wanna hear it!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Len-nox!"

"Sorry Si-I mean Morshower."

The General smirked even more, shaking his head before turning to Optimus who was kneeling on one leg with the other bent up and supporting a massive forearm as he leaned on it.

"Good Morning Optimus Prime, I believe this is the first time we've had the chance to meet in personal."

"And Good Afternoon to you as well, General Morshower, it is a pleaser to meet you, but I might wish to correct you, it is 4:38pm Eastern Standard Time."

Morshower laughed outright, "Damn planes, that's why I gave up flying, can't tell up from down and morning from night, my apologies Optimus Prime."

The mech let out a loose chuckle, ignoring the parts straining in his thighs and knees to remain in his position. "It is of no consequence General Morshower."

Lennox stepped closer after Ironhide mentioned to him softly that Optimus needed to change position to avoid crushing either people or a car, Autobot or inanimate.

"General might I introduce you to the other Autobots available? And Prime, Hide says to _sit_ down before you _fall_ down."

Morshower smiled as Optimus shook his head, optics narrowing at the hoodless and truck bed missing Topkick before folding down into a peterbilt semi again, armor protesting just as loudly as his joints did, making the military man turn and watch before addressing the Autobot Leader.

"Optimus Prime," The man's voice had deliberately lowered out of respect for the mech, stepping closer to better speak to the truck's grill and lit headlights, a habit the Autobots had picked up to show they were listening. "If I may inquire of your wellbeing? I've heard a lot of different mechanical noise coming from the other end of those conference calls, but none that loud or painful sounding."

Prime sighed softly, his engine ticking inside his hood noisily, "It is alright General Morshower, this past battle has taken it's toll on my systems, I have regretfully sustained significant damage that only time can heal."

Lennox snorted, arms crossed before he patted Prime's grill comfortingly when the hydraulics finally released beneath the mech's frame, hissing with hot rushes of air tainted with hints of leaked hydraulic fluid, an audible groan making it to the two humans.

"It's more than Prime and you know it." Will murmured so no no one else could hear besides the three of them, Morshower glancing to the soldier and then Prime in concern.

"What hasn't anyone been told? I need to know what _not_ to put in a report to give to the Pentagon and President, they need a damage list to keep the public from knockin' on your front door until the "big reveal" kinda obvious you all exist but the public's gettin' antsy; but obviously Optimus you're among the ones who don't need the extra burden of everyone knowing just how you're doing."

Prime didn't respond until the water started up again as Mearing took Galloway inside and away from the Autobots, the soldiers and three civilians returning to their car washes.

"...I...*_sigh_*...General Morshower my health is failing, and I am currently unable to lead the Autobots let alone stand in active duty, you are correct in saying we do not need the extra attention from the public besides that due of your government's revealing us to the public eye. I nor my medic are able to determine the length of my inactivity, causing a stir among my troops let alone here in NEST operations. A bridge in our secrecy at this location would inevitably cause a problem that must be resolved before your report is sent."

"Already ahead of you Optimus Prime, sounds like you need a vacation, while you're away from NEST the repairs can go underway and the government can take care of the reveal, hopefully by the time things settle down you'll be up to par."

"I sincerely hope so General."

"And you better hope your engines run better than your processor Prime! I'm gonna put your aft in stasis lock for a week!"

Morshower turned with Lennox to see the green and white medic, not looking happy as he glared at the semi.

"General Morshower, this is the Autobots Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, Doc this General Morshower."

Ratchet growled, hands on hips, "I know who he is Col. I don't care, Prime get your aft back in that med bay before I drag you there!"

A low sigh and Optimus attempted to start his engines, only succeeding in producing a high pitched whine and overheating the stressed parts.

Ratchet scowled, but handed Mikaela a hand held diagnostics monitor when she came over, Will introducing her to the general before she sat in Optimus' cab, plugging the cable into the USB port that would have been a cigarette lighter.

::_Diagnostic Scan Complete_::_Results-engines offline:_:_Self -repair systems operational::Self-repair systems initiated::Completion time .873 joor.:_:

Ratchet shook his head, "Looks like you're stuck out here Prime until your engines start up again."

Mikaela smirked, "Well then I can finish his wash and start yours huh Ratchet?"

The CMO knew he'd lost, and folded down to the Search and Rescue Hummer the General recognized.

"Col. Lennox?"

"Sir?"

"You weren't kidding when the Autobot CMO had a temper."

"No sir, can't lie about that."

"No at all."

xxx **Twenty minutes later**

The car washes were finishing up besides Ratchet and Optimus, Will attempting to get the clean and failing due to a sore ankle from slipping off Ironhide, the mech wasn't taking responsibility for the prank.

A car horn beeped and an old Chevy van pulled up, the driver stepped out revealing a tall blonde haired woman with jeans, work boots, and tank top.

"Who here is Seymour Simmons? I need my truck back."

xxx

xx

xxx

Cheryl Alexandra Wood of the Northwest Iowa Trucking company sat comfortably in the interrogation room of NEST, even if she was in one of of those awful metal folding chairs.

Lennox leaned against the wall watching her while Mearing tried to get information out of the woman.

"For the last time, why are you here?"

"To get my truck back, I have a shipment due to Oregon in two weeks and my baby hasn't had a maintenance check in five, if I don't make this run I lose my job! Why don't you ask that Simmons guy huh? He's the one who said my truck was one temporary lease."

Mearing huffed loudly, pacing in the small room angrily while Cheryl blasely looked at her watch, sighing at the time.

"NEST operations doesn't have your truck, now what are you-"

"I'm guessing it's a semi isn't it?" Lennox cut in, walking closer to the woman sitting.

"That she is, 2005 Ruby-Magenta 329 Kenworth with extened cabover. T600 series, my baby's gotta nick on the left rear bumper light, can't find the right over lens to replace it, there should be a mint green set of air fresheners hanging from the passenger sun visor that smell like tobacco, came from the previous owner and the smell hasn't faded after three years, oh and there should be a sticky not mentioning somethin' 'bout the gas gauge stuck to the dash vents, you know the ones used for defrosting a gunked up windshield?"

Mearning stopped in her pacing, "You pay attention to your vehicle."

Cheryl snorted, "Duh, I take that beauty cross country every eight weeks, up to a month on the road at a time depending on where I'm going and my roster at my other job. Get cut from one and added to another, barely made time to haul my old van here to D.C. to get Ruby back home, so if you don't mind can I please have my truck now?"

xxx

Lennox smirked as the new woman rushed to the semi parked behind the flatbed Prime had been using a few days ago, squealing as she climbed in the cab and ran her hands over the leather wrapped steering wheel.

"Hel-lo gorgeous, didja miss me babe?"

xxx

The Kenworth pulled out of the warehouse smoothly, bypassing any people and vehicles with ease, even handling the wet and slick conditions just fine, much to Ratchet's grumbling as Cheryl parked next to the old van with barely a inch of clearance on either side, the far one having the concrete barrier of the sunk down yard. The woman had the window down and climbed out from the cab through the driver's side, stepping onto the mirror support before sliding off the hood.

"Thanks Lennox, needed my baby back by tonight to get her to the Doc on time."

"Not a problem Miss Wood, did you recognize the black semi with the flatbed hooked up?" Lennox asked as he followed her out on foot. Mearing having left to be in a meeting with Galloway and Morshower to file the report, but Will was leaning towards the fact that is discussed whether or no the two liasons would have a job in NEST again.

"The Obsidian Black 1999 Volvo VN sleeper cab over would be mine, the trailer's Cheryl's but it's on loan."

A man a little shorter then Lennox exited the van, short black hair, working tan skin, and dressed in jeans, boots, t shirt and leather jacket. "Name's David, Cheryl's my business partner, but I don't need my truck for another six weeks."

Will nodded, glad he didn't have to rid Prime of a bed for awhile yet. "I'm Col. Lennox, your vehicle is in the same condition as it was when we received it, minus a couple gallons of gas that will be fully reimbursed."

Cheryl snorted, "If David can still drive that black demon after you guys are done then that's payment enough, our other job pays just enough for repairs and gas so it's not an issue if the Volvo comes back a bit messed up."

David turned to the blonde, "Speak for yourself, a bug hits your windshield and you just about die for your precious "Ruby"."

"Oh...shut up."

Lennox couldn't help but smirk, it was hard not to like them. Cheryl's watch beeped, and the woman swore under her breath as she noticed the time, they had a check point they had to get to by a certain time to remain on schedule, they had an hour leeway, but she didn't like taking chances.

"David, I gotta get on the road, follow in that piece of junk van when you get the chance." Cheryl said as she slipped back into the cab of her Kenworth through the window. She was gone before Lennox could give her the check for gas.

"Umm, David could you deliver this?"

"Nope, she wouldn't take it, and neither will I, as long as those trucks are in one drivable piece, we don't care."

Lennox was shocked and again tried to offer the checks to the man, the truck driver denying them forcefully.

Will growled, running his hand over face, "Okay...then how can NEST repay you, that truck and trailer really helped us out and still is."

David started to shake his head, then looked around at the mostly washed cars and the partially washed semi.

"Let me show you how to clean a truck right, and we'll call it good, huh?"

xxx

xx

xxx

After close to half an hour of "biting his tongue", Optimus couldn't hold back a deep sigh of contentment as the David guy cleaned his alt mode professionally, showing Lennox how to wash teh large vehicle on one side and Will finishing on the other; Mikaela's telescopic brush coming in handy.

David flinched slightly then realization seemed to take over, "I'm guessing this is one of those alien robots the news keeps screaming about..."

Lennox winced, then patted Prime's hood before going back to scrubbing the driver's side door.

"Um...yeah this is their leader Optimus Prime."

"Huh," David was silent for a moment, then glanced at the windshield into the cab, "Well, nice to meet you."

Optimus chuckled softly, making sure to not vibrate his alt form and upset David's position balanced on his hood as the man cleaned Prime's cab roof like an expert, which since after a simple online background check told Optimus David had been a truck driver for fourteen years, running nearly seventy hour weeks cross country most of the time when on the trucking company's roster, the man knew what he was doing with commercial vehicles.

"It is a pleasure David Anderson."

"How did you...oh background check and government, my bad..."

Optimus chuckled again, shifting his mirror frame as David climbed down, lowering it to let him jump to the ground easily.

Lennox stepped back at the same time, whistling in approval of Prime's clean alt mode, the dull paint work looking 100% better even with the dents and scratches, the windshield and windows were the only parts not cleaned due to the nearly shattered glass.

"I definitely am going to remember those tips, Prime you look great!"

The semi shifted on its axles, a soft relaxed noise coming from under the hood, "I feel much better Col. Lennox, David Anderson thank you very much."

The man smiled, "You're welcome, I hate seeing incompetent or lazy drivers clean their trucks half-ass, semis work way too hard to be kept like crap."

Prime was touched, though besides his own trailer, he never hauled but it did take a bit more processor power than you would think.

David turned to Will, "Now, wait oh fifteen minutes and then wax job, it's better for the aerodynamic panels to dry a bit more than regular cars to let everything seal nicely, semis are too big to redo wax finishes multiple times."

Will nodded, chuckling to himself as Prime settled onto his axles with a soft hiss, his frame lowering a little.

And then David got a wet sponge to the back of his head.

The man turned and Will was ready to kill Epp who held another projectile back to throw then froze when his friend glared, his and Hardcore Eddi'es quite two man water fight had gotten one throw too far out of control.

David leaned down and grabbed a bloated sponge from one the buckets they'd used on Optimus, squeezed enough water out to get a good grip...and chucked it right at Epps.

Which missed horribly, hitting Sam in the chest, shocking him and knocking him onto Bee's hood.

"David?" Lennox raised an eyebrow as Carly helped Sam up with a smirk, "You know that we're military with giant robot aliens on our side, do you really want to engage in a water fight?"

The truck driver turned to the colonel, ducking a sponge thrown at him that hit Prime's grill, making the semi grunt softly.

"Col. Lennox, my other part time job in the winter when I can't drive my normal truck routes and when I'm not on six week contracts is to be a Police Officer in a small city, and along with my fiance and Cheryl raise a total of last time I managed to get an accurate head count the equivalent of twenty teenagers. I know how to stay alive in a water fight."

Lennox was impressed, but only answered by soaking his own sponge and chucking it at the off-duty cop.

"Water Fight!"

...

Sam had lost track of time after the first dozen or so sponges went flying, even the Bots getting in on the action since their secret was know public and David didn't seem to care, Bee was great and spraying water from his wiper jets and popping open trunk/hood/and doors to deflect water sprays, half of the bots were charging right at opponents then slamming on their breaks to skid water and soak their target.

The rest along with anyone able to maintain a grip on a hose and bucket were fine with spraying anyone mercilessly.

...

Ratchet wanted to bang his helm against a wall, when he'd found out Jolt had allowed Ironhide AND Optimus up to walk around and come outside, he'd been furious. Now watching the half-armored topkick race around with Epps and Lennox in his cab with water guns, the medic was ready to offline the weapon specialists. And he didn't want to think what Prime was doing...

Which was tossing sponges at his soldiers as he stood at the edge of the yard, effectively marking the fight boundary line while barely maintaining an upright position as he laughed.

The CMO hadn't seen Prime this happy in a long time.

The medic took his sensors off his leader for a few seconds, monitoring Bumblebee who was playing music at the highest capacity of his speakers, the songs changing rapidly as he skidded around the yard, chasing the skating Sideswipe.

And in those few seconds Prime wasn't under his scrutiny, Prime dropped to his knees with a groan, clutching at his abdomen.

"Optimus!"

"Prime, you alright?"

Ratchet unfolded within seconds, rushing to Prime's side, scanning the mech and noting the shortness of breath.

::Prime, what is it?::

"Just...out...of...breath...Ratchet...pushed...it...too...far..."

Optimus stiffly forced himself to his feet, leaning on the medic more than he should have been, nearly drained.

David watched silently, then wiped his hair from his eyes, "I'd suggest when you're up to it that you get another wash before a wax, soap and wax don't mix well." The man commented, gesturing to Prime's now soap streaked armor before glancing down at his own soaked clothing and the the old Chevy van. "Oh this is gonna suck."

Will snorted, not faring any better but at least hadn't been wearing a leather jacket. "Want a change of clothes?"

"Nah, that old piece of junk's gonna go soon anyway, soaking the driver's seat isn't going to hurt much more than it already is, but sadly I have to leave, takes forever to get back to my place since the Chicago highways are closed."

Lennox winced, visibly grimacing, "Yeah...sorry 'bout that..."

"Why?" David looked at each Autobot in turn, "Because of you guys my fiance's brother got out of there alive, and my kids are safe, I should be the one apologizing for how the rest of the world is reacting, people are not happy right now as clean up starts. But with that note, I sincerely say _thank you_ and good luck. Just give me call in a few weeks when it would be best for me to pick up my truck."

The man received handshakes and waves as he made his way to his van, climbing in and starting the twenty year old vehicle up, grimacing as he sat in wet jeans.

"Oohh this is gonna suck..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Prime ended up getting a second wash along with the other Autobots, proper wax finishes and chrome polish, the full works.

By the time the last warm water rinse off had been completed and the last wax rag been tossed away, Prime was breathing normally, was quite relaxed, and was starting to grow drowsy. Ratchet had to nudge his bumper more than once to get him to roll back into the warehouse, transforming only to settle onto the flatbed trailer once more.

"My scans are showing your systems are stable enough to keep you out of my med bay for one night, I'll examine you further in the morning so we can diced what to do about the duty roster Optimus."

The leader nodded, lying back comfortably and starting up recharge protocols, ignoring the fact it was only early evening, everyone else was leaving to a different part of base, letting Prime rest undisturbed.

"Optimus?" Will asked as Ironhide held him in a hand, his shoulder missing due lack of armor. " Find anything interesting on that David's background check? Figured you'd do that as fast as Ratchet of I."

Prime shook his head, sending them the files via data link before shuttering his optics, "Nothing of concern Ironhide...He spoke truly...He will not be...of any...of the...Auto...bots...concern..."

The mech trailed off as the recharge cycle took over, Ratchet patting the armored shoulder companionably before turning to Ironhide.

"You have until 2100 hours to get your aft in recharge, no straining your systems that are almost as touchy as Prime's right now."

Ironhide glared, but sobered as he glanced at the peacefully sleeping Optimus, "How is he Doc? Prime doesn't go down like that unless somethin's wrong."

"He's fine, just going to need plenty of extra rest, you'll be among the humans and I tomorrow for a Senior Officer meeting before Prime wakes up, he can't serve in active duty for quite some time...possibly never again..."

Lennox gaped for a minute, "You're kidding, it's that bad? No way Doc, Prime will recover from this, he'll get better right?"

"I don't know Col. Lennox, I don't know..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Ratchet laid back on the medical berth Ironhide had occupied, the black mech hooked up to the one Optimus had been on earlier that day. you tell Ironhide to do one thing as he does the exact opposite, but it wasn't life threatening.

The other Autobots and the humans were deeply sleep, but the medic was finishing reviewing the background check of one David Anderson. His Police file the most interesting, specializing in government seizures, part of an elite canine unit, the entire department that was a branch off the base cities main force was fully part time, rotating the shifts randomly to avoid a pattern.

But as he shut his systems down, a warning pinged his processor right before he fell into recharge.

::_Background Check Error=::_

_Special Officer David Edward Anderson, _

_Canine Unit: German Shepherd/ eight years_

_Name of Partner: Cheryl A. Wood_

_Name of Canine Unit: Gunner_

_Notes:_

_Make/Year of patrol car: 2011 Cobra Mustang GT_

_"Name" of patrol car: "Barricade"_

...

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Sorry for the small wait, lost half the chapter when FF wouldn't save correctly.<strong>

**Thank you to my readers, you guys rock!  
><strong>


	4. Soft, Sony, and Surgeons

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine.

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

"(talk)" =radio reply _***NEW***_

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobots head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts **or phone conversations *New***_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Thank you! To everyone who story alert, and story faved this story! There's so many of you! WOW! Thank you so much!**

**I have no idea if the hospital name is correct, it is made up...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Soft, Sony, and Surgeon  
><strong>

xxx **One week after water fight 4:09pm  
><strong>

Will Lennox hadn't seen his wife in seven and a half months, and because of NEST missions going all over the world and then finding out two days in to his deployment that Soundwave had been attached to a satellite, they couldn't risk calls or video chat. Now that the Decepticon was gone and every last satellite checked and clear, Will was looking forward to telling his "ladies" that he'd be coming home as soon as Ironhide was cleared for medical recovery leave.

The cell phone call didn't go through, but the networks and towers could have been messed up from government and public concern and then Chicago's mess Will didn't worry, he just borrowed a land line from the base.

The four customary rings later...Sarah wouldn't check caller ID unless she wasn't doing anything, which with the now bouncy six year old Annabelle that was rare.

"..._You have reached the Lennox Household of Col. William, Sarah, and Annabelle, we are unavailable at this time, please leave your name, number, and a quick ditty, and we will call you back as soon as we are able, thank you and god bless..._"

Will, waited for the beep, then starting humming stupidly, "Hey ladies anyone in the house? It's Dad, wanted to see how you're doing...hello?"

After a minute of rambling, Will signed off, saying he'd call back later.

After letting the phone rest back in the cradle, Will headed back to the warehouse, Ironhide sitting against the wall at the front of the truck holding Prime's makeshift bed, the autobot leader dozing lightly.

"How's the girls?"

Will shook his head, flicking through his phone to look for any messages he might have missed if Sarah had gone to family. "They must be out shopping or at family's, my cell signal is messed up."

The weapon specialist nodded, but felt the same bit of anxiety he usually felt when he and Will couldn't get a hold of Sarah right away.

xxx

xx

xxx

**Washington D.C. En Route 5:23pm  
><strong>

xxx

This wasn't happening.

After the security risk cut off communication, they hadn't had the chance to tell Will.

Now...

There was a huge risk...

Why wasn't her cell working?

Thank god for her brother-in-law, her sister was also in the military and deployed in Afghanistan at the moment, the couple lived two hours away from Fort Dodge, Iowa, in a rural area with a farm similar to their own, plenty of room for her daughter to run with the other kids to keep her company and safe. Her daughter was there to stay away from the big cities after...

Oh God no...

The ambulance was too loud, even with the sound muffling of the patient bay on the vehicle, the red and white automobile was nothing like the green search and rescue hummer she preferred.

This wasn't happening.

xxx

xx

xxx

**NEST Operations 5:54pm  
><strong>

xxx

Lennox was in the middle of a lousy game of catch with Sam, Epps, Eddie, and Dutch, who was quite an add on to the NEST team, in the middle of the NEST main area, Simmons hadn't been arrested, but Mearing had retaliated for the 'incident' by dumping soapy water over him when the soldiers cleaned the yard after the water fight.

The Colonel had just caught a bit of a running pass when his cell phone buzzed, pulling it from his pocket and reading the caller ID as he pushed 'Accept".

"Hey Maggie Madsen, long time no contact, what's up? You in D.C.?"

"_Will, shut up and listen to me_."

Lennox froze, recognizing the sounds of the ICU in a hospital, "Talk to me."

"_How far are you from D.C. Children's Hospital?_"

Will's world dropped out from under him, (..._No...Annabelle_...)

"I'm in D.C., uhh...less than fifteen minutes, Maggie what's wrong?"

"_It's Sarah_."

xxx

xx

xxx

**En Route to Washington D.C.'s Veteran Memorial Children's Hospital, ETA one point oh-three minutes**

xxx

Col. William Joseph Lennox of the United States Army Rangers and NEST Operations was level headed, serious, and highly skilled on the battlefield and in the business side of the military as well, which helped with the Autobots. As a dad and husband, he was caring, funny, and devoted.

When it came to a personal family crisis, he was a mess.

Boy he was glad Dino had enough sense to keep his mouth shut as he drove through the city to the hospital.

Maggie hadn't been able to tell him more than what hospital to get to, the building's cell phone signal dying off rather quickly.

Lennox barely let the ferrari come to even a rolling stop as they reached the drop off/pick up bay of the parking lot, the soldier jumping out and taking off for the doors at a run.

The nurse recognized the army fatigues, standing up and opening the database at her desk as she hailed the man.

"Sir, how can I help you?"

"My-my...Sarah...my wife...God, I don't know...where is she?"

"Last name." She was glad he'd said "wife" that narrowed the floors down greatly to just two levels.

"Lennox."

She smiled, passing him a visitor/spouse badge as she jumped out of the receptionist's desk and pointed down the hall, "Level Six, the blue hall...check in with the desk there!"

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus was glad Ratchet was as concerned as the rest of them, and had allowed the peterbilt to be among the vehicles that left the NEST base ten minutes after Will had panicked and begged any of them road ready to take him to the hospital.

The semi truck, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Jolt were all parked in the parking lot, holoforms had been forbidden since even Ratchet was still unable to tolerate the strain for an extended period of time, only Jolt would have been able to take it but he wasn't comfortable in the public hospital setting.

Ironhide was back at base, a constant communications connection linked to his processor and Prime's own as the humans left to enter as visitors to the waiting area of the sixth floor after learning where Sarah Lennox was.

Once the humans and through cell phones to the Autobots realized what floor they were on, the anxiety sky-rocketed.

_"Level Six: White Hall=Post Natal Care, Red Hall=Neo Natal Care, Blue Hall=Intensive Care..._"

xxx

xx

xxx

**Level Six, Neo Natal Intensive Care**

**ICU Booth #7, 7:27pm.**

xxx

Will stopped on a dime as he entered Sarah's cubicle of the ICU area, an IV and heart monitor on her left hand for her...

And a fetal monitoring belt on her stomach for the baby.

His baby.

"Oh God Will!"

"Sarah."

She was breathing heavily as he took her hand, kissing her cheek as he tried to get his jacket off with one hand.

"Will...I'm so sorry...I couldn't tell you...the phone lines..."

"Sarah...it's okay, just breathe...breathe sweetie...tell me slowly...I'm here..."

Sarah took a few deep breaths, "I found out I was pregnant eighteen days after you called for the last time...everything was fine...my mom and I were making a joke about how I would welcome you home...then Chicago..."

Will hugged her the best he could as she cried for a moment, breath going heavy again before she relaxed.

"My mom flew the two of us here to find out if you were ok, the 'Bots are all over the news...my mom's _pissed_...We didn't even make it from the air port when my water broke...god Will...it's too early...it's too soon..."

All he could do was hold her awkwardly, and listen to the doctor as he came in with four nurses.

xxx

xx

xxx

**Level Six, Neo Natal Intensive Care**

**ICU Booth #7, 11:38pm**.

xxx

Lennox may be able to handle Decepticons and politicians with courage that could rival Ironhide's, but the next words could make his heart drop to his throat.

"...We might have to do a C-Section..."

Sarah's premature labor was at exactly thirty-four weeks, two days by the ob/gyn practitioner; and besides the early bit it was going smoothly. Sarah hadn't heard the words, too busy listening to the advising nurse on her left side, Will stuck to left since he'd arrived and gotten in the required scrubs.

"She's doing fine, let's see how this goes..."

The doctor saw Will listening and smiled encouragingly, then got Sarah's attention.

"Okay Sarah, you are fully dilated, the baby's in position so let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

xx

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C's Veteran Memorial Children's Hospital Parking lot<strong>

**12:00am  
><strong>

xxx

Level Six visiting hours ended at midnight, and as Sam, Carly, Epps, Mikaela and Eddie trooped back to the anxious vehicles to wait out the night, all six head lights clicked on.

Epps dropped into Sideswipe's interior with a tired sigh, not sure if he'd get any sleep tonight.

"Epps? How's Sarah Lennox?"

The man ran a hand down his face as Eddie slid inside Dino beside the corvette stingray.

"Can everybody else hear us?"

"_Yes we can Sgt. Epps_." Prime rumbled gently, not liking the tone of the humans' voices as they greeted the autobots. The semi's head lights flicked off once Mikaela was in Ratchet's cab next to him and Sam and Carly were seated in Bumblebee's interior.

"Sarah's in ICU, neo natal care. Haven't heard from Will since he left base."

A moment's pause told him the bots were searching the phrase on the internet, only Ratchet was able to understand instantly.

"_Sarah Lennox is having a baby?_"

Epps was glad for the medic's solid frame of mind in this situation.

"I guess so, and by the looks of it, this isn't going well. Visitor hours start back up at nine tomorrow morning, so..."

"Yo Epps, I'm stayin' til the Lennos tells us what's up, you could hitch a ride with someone else back ta base." Sideswipe said, enforcing his statement by settling lower on his axles to get comfortable ans tinting his windows.

"_Sgt. Epps, Ironhide asks whether they will allow anyone else see Sarah?_" Prime spoke up.

"Naw, only direct family, Will's in there and Sarah's mom, she was with Sarah from the start, but we saw her in the hallway from the waiting room, she was in the full visitor scrubs so it's pretty serious."

Prime paused for a moment, waiting out Ironhide's faint string of cursing, "_If the others agree, I believe we will all stay here for the remainder of the night._"

A round of agreements went round via the radio, cab lights dimming as the humans and autobots settled in for the long sleepless night.

xxx

xx

xxx

**Washington D.C. Veteran Memorial Children's Hospital**

**White Hallway, Room Fifteen: 8:53am**

xxx

Will smiled grandly as he rolled the mobile incubator into Sarah's room, it would be about a week before they could fully go home, all three of them...

Sarah was sitting up and chatting calmly with her mom over her light hospital breakfast, turning as a familiar face stepped into the room.

"Someone's looking for mommy..."

Marissa Lee Hardbury, Sarah Lennox's mom wiped tears as she picked up the Sony camcorder again, filming her son-in-law handing her eldest daughter their newborn.

Sarah was giggling a little as the little bundle settled in her arms, Will arranging the portable monitors and breathing tube.

"Ohhh...he's so handsome..."

Will leaned down and kissed the baby's nose, estatic even with no sleep. Their son was premature, but healthy, just on oxygen aid and a heart monitor as a precaution.

Marissa moved closed getting a close shot of the family, "Oh, what are you two going to tell little Annie? She's going to be so surprised!"

"Not as much as I am Marie." Will teased, smiling even wider if that was possible as he kissed Sarah's cheek.

Then he pulled back.

"What's up Willl?" Sarah watched his face closely as he glanced at the gentle cream curtained window.

"I need to go tell someone else the good news."

Marissa's brow furrowed as she clicked off the camcorder, pulling out a digital instead, "Who Will?"

The man winced, but Sarah came to his rescue, knowing exactly who.

"Mom, remember those robots on the news?"

"The ones you spent the entire six hour flight reassuring me they were the good guys?"

"Mhm."

"What about them?"

Will stood up, checking his baby's tangle of wires and tubes before leading Marissa to the window and gesturing to the bright vehicles parked towards the back of the lot.

"I work with the good guys."

xxx

xx

xxx

**Ten minutes later**

xxx

Autobot sensors and scanners were pretty advanced, but Will was sure the still recovering Bots were asleep as he walked down the parking lot towards them, flipping through the newly taken pictures on his phone.

He could see the faint outlines of people in several of the cabs, and mentally kicked himself for not noticing they were here sooner.

Will stepped up to the red and blue peterbilt, fingers gently brushing the dull silver grill before the hand patter the door, reaching up to open it once the lock clicked open.

Soft static met Will's ears as he sat in the passenger's seat of the semi cab, glancing around the sleeper cab as Prime slowly woke up from what must have been a heavy recharge.

"Col. Lennox?"

"Morning Optimus, please will just call me Will?"

"My apologies."

Will smiled at the dash radio, a habit he'd picked up with Ironhide.

"Ironhide wishes to convey his greeting as well."

Lennox smirked and nodded, hearing the soft click as the radio transferred over to Ironhide's voice.

"Will? Is Annabelle alright?"

"She's fine Hide, she's with her uncle in the Midwest, Sarah came to see me."

"Is Sarah alright?"

Will paused as he set up the picture text message, hearing the concern in the black mech's voice.

"She's fine Hide, take a look at the pic I just sent you."

The dead silence told him he'd shocked Ironhide as Will adjusted his phone.

"Will..."

"It's okay Hide I didn't know either." Will sent the text to Optimus and the others next, waking up the other bots.

"Yo, Will! Who is that little one with Sarah in the Pic?"

Lennox couldn't stop beaming, "Guys.."

"Born July 2nd 2011 at 1:03 am, seven pounds and three ounces, meet my new son..."

A round of cheers went through the radio, then Will producing the little guy's name...the man was sure Ironhide had fallen over back at base judging by how loud the radio echoed the crash.

"His name's Aaron Joseph Lennox."

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

xx

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>En Route to NEST Operations<strong>

**July 11th, 12:36pm**

xxx

Optimus mused silently as he drove, his thoughts on the fact that besides Ironhide, none of his troops were built for car seat requiring passengers.

Except him.

Though not the traditional way to "bring home the baby", a semi was better suited to hold a pair of parents and a car seat than a camaro or rescue hummer, especially since Ratchet didn't even have a back seat.

Optimus watched the family through his dash radio, Will had been correct when he'd spoke to the dash radio, though an "light" in the cab could be used as an "eye", Optimus rarely used his cab roof sensors and emergency door lights as optical sensors, preferring his digital radio and dash gauge board light to keep an eye in his cab.

Sarah was sitting on his sleeper bunk, cooing over the infant strapped into the carseat that sat in the extra pilot's chair that was more a part of the sleep area than the main cab.

Will was supposed to look like he was driving, only he kept craning around in the driver's seat to look back at the car seat. Prime chuckled faintly, peeking through the light above the infant and smiling internally.

His engine and transmission down shifted as they pulled into NEST smoothly, his brakes hissing a bit abnormally but Prime didn't feel any pain, the family climbed out slowly, Will getting down first and Sarah handing him the carrier as she carried the bags out.

Ironhide moved forward slowly, kneeling down to see better as Sarah lifted the sleeping infant into her arms.

"Ironhide, meet Aaron Lennox."

The mech could only smile, while one hand was bracing him on the ground to remain crouched, the other was balled into a fist, the mech's fingers thicker than most of the baby's body put together.

Sarah lifted the baby a bit more, the faint brown hair peeking out from under his blue cap.

"Tike's got Will's nose." Ironhide murmured softly.

"That he does," Sarah smiled even more, then sobered. "Did you know it's really hard to find a baby's name that means 'Iron'?"

The mech leaned back in shock. "I...no..."

Sarah smiled gently, "That's why we picked Aaron, it means 'Strong' and it mimics your holoform name."

Lennox watched Ironhide try to understand her statement as Optimus transformed, a few parts still creaking.

"Ironhide?"

The weapon specialist looked up to his leader, "Yeah Prime?"

"The Lennoxes son is named after you."

Will cut in, "It was the only thing we could think of that felt right Hide, he didn't seem like a William anyway, my dad has two grandson named after him already, Sarah's dad has a little boy named after him from his sister and my godson bares my name. Aaron here has my middle name Joseph, I'm just glad he's perfectly healthy."

The mech was touched, slowly uncurling his "little" finger after making sure he had Sarah's approval.

The digit feather lightly brushed the baby's bundle, Sarah easing a hand out from the blanket and resting it on the warm metal.

Ironhide hummed deep in his systems, pride filling his spark like it had the first time he'd met Bumblebee, the tiny youngling curled in Optimus' arms.

"Nice ta meet ya Aaron Joseph Lennox, huh can shorten yer name ta A.J."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...is it terrible?<strong>


	5. License and Registration Please

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine.

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**License and Registration Please  
><strong>

xxx

Aaron Lennox was a month old by the time Ironhide fully grew to appreciate sound proofing technology. Or he'd truly come to love it within the first seventy-two hours but exhaustion and Ratchet's repairs kept him from admitting it to Prime.

The once fabulously red and blue flamed peterbilt semi alt-mode mech sat against the wall of NEST operations, basically Optimus was in the 'backyard' of the building, a little used empty lot that was walled off from the public. The afternoon sun baked nicely into his still sore armor, everything was taking longer to repair itself and recover this time. Ironhide was sprawled out beside him, the black mech's head in Prime's lap as the metal digits gently ran along the seams of his dense armor.

Just two Autobots out in the sun, enjoying each others companionship.

Or actually, Optimus was the only one awake, Ironhide was catching up an recharge. He'd insisted on staying close by the Lennoxes, even if Aaron was an extremely "nocturnal" infant and Sarah, Will, and Ironhide were lacking much needed sleep.

The black mech jerked slightly, stilling as Prime's huge hang rested over his chest plates, reassuring and calming as Ironhide groggily settled back into recharge for a few more moments. This time the recovering weapon specialist only received a handful of minutes of sleep before something disturbed him again, vents shunting out air rapidly and cooling system whining a little.

"Ironhide?"

"Mmm...hmm?"

"Are you alright old friend?"

"Mhm...tired...*_sigh_*...I..."

"What is is Ironhide?"

"I miss Annabelle."

Optimus sighed softly, gently rubbing the black mech's shoulder in comfort.

xxx

::Optimus Prime to Ratchet.::

The medic paused in sorting out what parts he had to spare from what was retrievable from the trashed med bay, supplies to fix it were in high demand and the U.S. economy was extremely troublesome, not counting the public reluctance to accept the "aliens".

::Ratchet here, are you alright Prime?::

::I'm fine my friend, merely pose an inquiry.::

::Oh?::

The medic crossed his arms, hearing Prime chuckle softly through the comm link.

::I mean to ask whether or not Ironhide is fit to be released for recovery leave?::

Ratchet smirked, a teasing tone as he replied, ::And what prompted this?::

::Annabelle Lennox.::

Prime's answer made Ratchet grow serious once more, the gravity of the situation sinking in.

::I understand, I also believe it is time for the Lennox family to be fully reunited as it is.::

::Unfortunately my friend they cannot return to their original home, Will was informed by Sarah that it was destroyed, which is why Annabelle is staying with family in a separate state.::

The CMO began walking out towards where Prime was, activating overused medical protocols to track his two most damaged patients. Optimus proceeded to relay a half-idea of his, mainly a road trip to allow Ironhide to return with the Lennoxes...and get away from the NEST base.

Ratchet understood, Optimus had been itching to get out on the roads again for over two weeks. And Ratchet hadn't been the only one who'd seen Prime send Bumblebee, Dino, and Sideswipe out for "patrols" with a look of longing. The patrols were actually formal excuses for "joy-riding", the sports cars Autobots weren't designed or naturally able to stay cooped up for too long.

And in Optimus' case, neither were peterbilt semis.

Ratchet stepped out into the yard, seeing Ironhide dozing lightly and Optimus with his optics shuttered to avoid the sun's glare, but still enjoying the warm August rays.

::Should one of us disturb him?::

Prime shook his head, not looking to Ratchet but acknowledging him by gesturing for the medic to sit down and take a break.

::Let him rest, Aaron Lennox is an extremely healthy yet loud human sparkling.::

::Reminds me of a much younger Bumblebee after you first found him in the Youth Sectors.::

Prime cringed a little, ::Oh those were the longest first orns I can remember.::

::Orns? Really Prime? More like _Vorns_!::

Glaring at the medic proved worthless, Prime stifled a chuckle as Ironhide twitched in his sleep.

::Mhm.::

Ratchet watched Optimus settle to slouch against the wall further, more relaxed than he'd seen the mech in awhile.

::You also took time out of you schedule for things like this.::

::Oh?::

The medic shifted, relieving pressure in his hips, the parts creaking a little.

::Do you realize Prime the last time you _really_ had a "day-off" was six vorns before the Battle of Tyger Pax? Once Bumblebee grew up and started going into active duty...::

Optimus groaned, a servo running down his face plates.

::You're making me feel old Ratchet.::

The medic out right burst into hysterics, startling Ironhide in Prime's lap.

"You are old Prime!"

Ironhide chuckled groggily shifting to lay more comfortably.

Optimus could only shake his head, watching his comrades banter lightly over whether or not Ratchet was in the same proverbial boat as their leader was. Ratchet was right, Optimus hadn't taken much downtime since arriving on Earth, or even relatively before that.

But what to do...

Prime came to a conclusion in his processor, mainly because he sincerely doubted Ratchet would allow him to go back on the active duty roster for quite some time.

He needed a vacation.

xxx

xx

xxx

Robert Epps had owned a quite a few vehicles in his life, ever since he'd inherited an old station wagon to learn to drive at fifteen. But he didn't expect to have the papers in his hands saying the custom silver 2011 Corvette Stingray was legally and in the U.S.'s DOT records was his. Sideswipe had grumbled at the idea but tolerated it.

In fact, most of the 'Bots had slightly disagreed with the idea, their argument being the registration was treating them as machines instead of sentient beings. Sam Witwicky's useless counter was that the TV AI car KITT was also registered as a DOT certified vehicle.

It was decided to register the Autobots for the purpose of the official license plates when crossing state lines, they couldn't have a cop arresting one of the Bots on the side of the road while they were trying to get the public to accept them.

Which led to Epps babysitting Aaron for Will and Sarah while they registered Ironhide in Sarah's name, and there was a bit of a bet going around on which Bot would end up with Will's name on their papers.

Sam was chuckling at watching Dutch and a couple other men from Epps' back up NEST group try to convince the Wreckers why even Derby cars needed _legal_ license plates, it wasn't going well.

Bumblebee was already under Sam's name, mainly since the Camaro had been on his college campus after Egypt and needed to be official; Carly was at the moment having Jolt put under her name as the cold, introverted field medic tolerated her more than most humans and Ratchet was in the process of being registered to Mikaela, mostly due to Mikaela working with the CMO so much.

Eddie and Dino were one of the first pairs to get finished and were thoroughly enjoying the ability to drive around the parking lot without any competition since Prime had ordered the Bots to stay put until the new license plates were in place.

Sam glanced to the 379 Peterbilt semi, the red and blue flamed paint job almost completely gone, but Prime was able to drive just fine.

They'd all been through a lot, and Sam couldn't blame Optimus when he'd ordered the all too familiar "Roll out!", being one of the first to get out of NEST, engines roaring as Prime shot ahead of Ratchet yelling to take it easy.

Will came out of the DOT office next, two plates and a packet of papers in his hands. "Hey Sam."

"Hey, why does Hide need that many forms?"

" 's not Hide's."

"Huh?"

Will smirked, holding up a pair of official bumper stickers that wouldn't look right on the Topkick, even if it had an attitude.

"_CAUTION: Wide Right Turns"_

"_If You Can Read This Message, You Are Too Close & In My Blind Spot, Basically: Stop Riding My Ass!"_

Sam laughed, glancing over at Optimus when Will kept walking, unable to stop laughing.

"Hey Will! There's a problem with the second one!"

"What?"

"Prime's rear bumper folds up and is actually his waist."

"And you know this why?"

"I don't know, you pick up details when you watch them transform."

Will chuckled, turning to Prime when the driver's side cab door opened.

"Afternoon Prime."

"Good Afternoon Will, I'm assuming your sparkmate insisted your name be placed on my registration?"

"Nah, Hide did, he's the one mostly at home with Sarah and Annie anyway."

Prime rumbled in agreement, internal cab optic visual sensors reading the two bumper stickers, making the semi tremble lightly as Prime laughed.

"Humans seem to have a tendency to appreciate slogans decorating their respective automobiles."

Will chuckled as he sorted through the forms, folding up certain ones and placing them in Prime's glove compartment when the Bot opened it. As Will withdrew his hand, a key chain that hadn't been there a few seconds ago snagged on his sleeve.

The soldier held it up, a simple red and blue piece of metal with the Autobot symbol on it, and two keys, one for ignition, and one for locks.

"Col. Lennox, I am aware of the fact that both you and Sarah possess copies of the keys that can start Ironhide's engine, I am also aware that while most of the time it won't be needed for anyone to manually start me, I trust you to he able to hold that responsibility."

Will gaped silently, fingering the smooth metal gently, Prime didn't seem to mind, waiting silently as his comrade took the information in.

"Wow...uh...th-thanks...Prime...I won't let you down."

The semi rumbled approvingly as the man tucked the key chain into his shirt pocket over his heart, making sure they were secure before returning to the forms.

"Alright Optimus, there's your registration, now I gotta replace the license plate and the stickers."

The peterbilt chuckled, opening the cab door again as Will climbed down. Prime jerked a bit as Will applied the stickers to his rear bumper, the sensation a bit odd to say the least.

Once the license platers were in place, Will wasn't fully paying attention to what he was doing as he climbed back into the semi cab, absentmindedly taking the key from his pocket and starting Prime up, sliding the mech into gear and out of the parking space, sliding from the lowest gear to the next up as he cruised the semi around.

Will didn't even notice what he was doing until he stopped at the median to allow Eddie and Dino to go past them in a different direction, then his mind snapped out of it.

"Whoa!"

Prime stifled a chuckle as Will slammed on the brakes, making the peterbilt jerk a bit harder than it should have.

"Oh God, Prime I'm so sorry!"

"Will, it's alright, *_chuckle_*...I don't mind, at least we know if there was ever a time where I am incapable of driving myself, someone with a CDL would be able to do so."

The sergeant chuckled, turning in the cab to notice the others pulling out and beginning to line up near Prime to head back to base.

The drive back to headquarters was calm, over the open radio wave the "younger" bots chattered with the human passengers. Prime had settled into a medium gear on the highway that linked them back to base, cruising steadily and quietly.

Until a D.C. cop car flashed the semi and made Optimus pull over.

Checking the speedometer a second before Optimus slowed down, Will's brows furrowed. The speed was fine and the license plate numbers were in the system before they left the office...

The cop got out, average male officer, brown hair poking out from under the hat, slightly tanned skin on one side due to window glare.

Will climbed down from the cab, packet of papers in his hand as he prepared for the confrontation, Prime completely silent.

"License and Registration please."

There was a silence as the officer looked over the forms, typing in serial codes to his hand held computer.

"Everything clear officer?"

"Yes sir, the commercial vehicle system is down and we're checking all trucks going through the city out of caution."

"I understand. Good day officer."

"Oh, one more thing Sergeant Lennox."

"Yes?"

The officer grabbed a small pad from his back pocket and his pen.

"Mind if I get an autograph form one of the brave men who fought in Chicago?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay!<strong>

**Tada!  
><strong>


	6. Chairs and Plans

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine.

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Chairs and Plans  
><strong>

xxx

While Primes were known for their powerful leaderships, good or bad, they were also known for minor things, such as most being taller...and notorious for breaking chairs...

...

Ratchet looked up from the data pad in his lap, Ironhide was dozing against the wall across from Ratchet on the NEST HQ backyard, most of the black armor was replaced at the end of October but the beloved cannons were still absent. The weapon specialist had to wait until Ratchet could acquire the proper materials to reconstruct the cannons.

The mech shifted, arms folding over his chest as his chin dipped a bit lower.

Ratchet chuckled quietly, they had picked up so many human habits.

Speaking of human habits, Ratchet rolled his shoulders, the joints resettling into place smoothly before the medic glanced at Optimus. The leader was sitting in one of the few autobot sized chairs, and if he leaned any further back as he also dozed in the fall sun there would be one less such chair.

Bumblebee exited the building, chirping softly to draw Ratchet's attention.

::Hey, Doc is the boss and Hide asleep?::

::Mostly dozing but I'm sure they need it.::

The scout nodded, stepping further outside slowly to keep his joints from making too much noise and disturb the two napping mechs.

Optimus shifted in his sleep, probably in response to Sam and Lennox talking as they came outside next, their voices a bit louder than necessary.

Bumblebee motioned for them to quiet down, Sam coming to casually lounge on the scout's thigh and Will leaned against the wall nearby to avoid waking Ironhide.

xxx

xx

xxx

Director Mearing, Director Galloway, General Morshower, and Agent Simmons sat in a back office of NEST HQ, a computer chat conversation with the president and a few other Washington officials. Mostly to discuss what America was going to do with the aliens, it would be close to five years before another shuttle could be built to get the Autobots off Earth if that was the case, but even if that was an option, the Autobots had no where to go once off the planet.

The going on three hour meeting had ended with high tensions and very little all around satisfaction.

The conclusion?

To properly expose the Autobots to the public, they would need a lot of help.

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus' optic shutters blinked open slowly, optics adjusting to the afternoon sunlight as he looked around.

Ironhide was still dozing against the wall, directly across from him Ratchet was still reading, but it looked more like he was dozing off himself. Bumblebee's head was on the medic's leg, the scout sprawled out in the sun with Sam lounging on his chest next to Will, the two humans chatting.

Optimus' chest plates expanded as he breathed deeply, leaning further back in the comfortable chair...

xxx

Mikaela and Carly were babysitting baby Aaron while Sarah took a nap when the base shook like an earthquake.

Sarah appeared within seconds of Aaron's first cry after the shaking stopped. She took her baby as the two young women took off at run to were several other soldiers including Epps and Eddie as they bolted for the "backyard".

xxx

The humans burst out into the yard expecting a firefight and found the Autobots laughing so hard their vocal processors were giving out as they leaned on each other and walls.

Optimus was sprawled flat on his back, legs up at odd angles as they lay over the two halves of what used to be an Autobot chair.

Sam and Will were clutching their stomachs as they rolled on the ground, respect for Prime be damned. Bumblebee was even leaking wiper fluid from the little jets near his optics.

Carly gaped, "What happened?"

Mikaela couldn't help but snigger, "One thing you have to know about the Autobots is there's always an ongoing bet around at how long it takes for Prime to break another chair, I believe this is the sixth since this started right Epps?"

"N-no-o...Eigth-th-th..."

Mikaela snorted, rolling her eyes as Optimus did the same with his optics, the huge mech waiting silently for his troops to settle down to help him up as his legs were at too awkward angles to get up himself.

"You owe me a hundred dollars Sam!" The mechanic shouted, "Told ya I'd win that bet!"

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Whatever!"

Optimus chuckled, leaning up as far as he could to grasp Ironhide's offered hand, bracing his other on the ground to help shove his heavy frame up.

It took both Ironhide and Sideswipe to pull Optimus to his feet, mostly because they had to go over the chair.

Ratchet shook his head as he scanned the autobot leader for any damage, "You and chairs just don't mix well aye Prime?"

The leader chuckled, shaking his head as he glanced down at the bent, broken, and mostly likely trashed chair.

"Oh this isn't going to go over well."

The humans and other 'Bots laughed, Prime was notorious for destroying chairs, and the government who funded most of the expenses wasn't thrilled at to the equipment lists.

"Optimus Prime!"

The red and blue mech turned to see General Morshower trying to hide his smirk, Director Mearing with her arms crossed and looking impatient and Agent Simmons grudgingly handing Lennox a couple hundred dollar bills.

"Sorry to interrupt but the President and a few others have decided on a public reveal plan for the Autobots, they want your approval as soon as possible." The general explained, Optimus nodded, following the three humans back inside.

xxx

"...The summary of this plan is each Autobot be assigned to a human outside of NEST, a completely unknown and unattached civilian to be the Public's edge in getting to know your race. They will be matched by their experiences, occupations, personality, and such so that when you and the rest of the politicians decide to introduce yourselves across the U.S. and eventually the U.N., these civilians are on the media's forefront, they'll be assigned to only know what needs to be told to the public and be able to spice it up so no one gets suspicious. Basically a liason for eash Autobot that won't look too up-tight and formal."

Optimus stood silently for a moment, optics narrowed on the screen of the outline of the plan on the large flat screen TV used on the catwalk for the Autobots to see at the same time as the humans without getting a projector out.

"How will you select these "civilian liasons"? My concern is if your officials are the ones doing so, they may make incorrect judgements that will affect this plan."

Morshower nodded, "The politicians in the White House will be doing the final background checks and approval, the preliminary and secondary selection will be through contacts of a few officials but mostly through NEST members. It was brought to our attention that two of the younger soldiers who made that suicide dive in Chicago a few months ago are part of large families and larger connections to the public, they will be the first asked to be assigned to an Autobot."

"Which two such soldiers are the first?"

(**Author's Note: in DotM, remember when Lennox is briefing the soldiers that are going with him into Chicago for the battle before the air drop in? And one is a young African American with short curly black hair? That's one of the soldiers being talked about right now, thought I'd give him a name and life.**)

"Andre Jackson Carter, age 19, trained specifically to be assigned to the Navy Seals, but was brought here when Lt. James was Killed In Action last April. Pending on his vacation leave was suspended until Autobot CMO Ratchet could get back to us on Jazz's revival, once the saboteur is cleared for medical leave then it is pending yours and Ratchet's decision, Optimus, to clear Jazz to accompany Andre home to begin this."

Optimus nodded after connecting to the NEST database and accessing the soldier's file, a brave young man, had been training in military standards since dropped out of school at sixteen and enterred the high school boot camp before his high rankings transferred him two days after his eighteenth birthday to NEST training operations.

"The second is Lt. Gregory Anderson, age 27, was assigned here for his endurance, steadiness, and ability to organize, a pretty good strategy assistant to Will. Col. Lennox and Sgt. Epps are waiting your approval of this plan before getting to know this kid further to assign him to an Autobot."

The Autobot leader nodded, thoughts running for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder as Dino and Sideswipe teasing Bumblebee across the hangar, music blaring as they wore off energy and boredom.

"I consent."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay!<strong>

**Notice my little surprise?**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	7. Song List

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine.

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobots head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

* * *

><p><strong>Song List<strong>

I don't own any of these but forgot to put it earlier...

xxx

Future: Ch. Seven:

Johnny Cash "Hurt"

xxx

Ch. One:

Billy Swan "I Can Help"

Jonas Brothers "Can't Have You"

xxx

Ch. Three:

Ronnie Dunn "We All Bleed Red"

xxx

I don't own these, just used them and forgot to list them...will be updating soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>


	8. The Making of a Leader

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine.

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**The Making of a Leader...  
><strong>

xxx

Gregory, or 'Greg', as Andre called him grunted as the thinner, faster, and shorter soldier rammed him in the gut on the makeshift wrestling mat, too bad weight classes weren't allowed to mix in high school tournaments...their fights would have been a hell of a sight.

Which was exactly why there was a crowd of NEST workers and soldiers surrounding the mat as Greg grappled for Andre's ankles to try and get the guy off balance before Andre's quick feet tangled with Greg's long legs and knocked them both down. Wrestling was a hobby for the two, one of the few forms of combat that didn't involve heavy equipment and lots of paperwork...or involved death if you made a mistake...

Eddie was laughing and starting bets going around, Greg faintly seeing the hat being passed out of the corner of his eye before Andre pulled back to ram him again, this time knocking Greg to his knees before the taller of the two shoved him away, using his long legs to lightly lope a few paces around Andre and get him to move.

Least to say they'd abandoned high school rules and the match was a mix of several hand-to-hand combat competitions.

Andre knew Greg well, as did Greg know Andre, they could predict each others movements in seconds, which is why few people who knew them for over a year allowed this kind of stress reliever. But Eddie understood the stress of NEST, you had to have _something_ for the guys to think about besides cons or the things they dealt with.

Epps lightly punched the other man's shoulder, a clipboard tucked in his hand as he smirked at the sparring 'kids', both were much younger than him and Will, but had been through just as much.

Andre was dancing on his feet back and forth in a tight few feet as Greg slowly paced in a longer stretch in front of him, neither of them taking their eyes off the other.

Andre feinted heading to the left, then slid into Greg's legs, tripping the guy up. Greg's hands slammed to the ground, Andre's arms wrapping around the older man's torso to try to knock him over onto his back and win the match. One of Greg's legs folded under him, trying to press Andre to the mat as Eddie crouched to see their shoulders, the other leg was tangling with Andre's own and trying to still the thrashing guy.

"Hey, Andersen!"

"Sir!"

Will smirked as Epps rolled his eyes, the kid was way too formal with higher-ups. "Mind if we ask you some questions, just basic interview crap for something our higher-ups need."

"Yes sir. Would you like them immediately, or would you like them after this match?"

This statement was followed by a deep grunt, drawing Ratchet's attention as he finished checking up on Optimus who followed him out to observe the match.

"Well, you seem able to talk now so we'll ask and you just answer as you can." Will called out as Greg was able to get to his feet after twisting away from Andre.

"Yes sir."

Epps outright laughed, waving as Ratchet crouched behind them, Optimus next to the medic as they watched Andre back away and copied Greg's earlier actions, pacing around his opponent and smirking tauntingly.

"Hey Cooper, whatcha gonna do once I whoop yer ass boy?"

Greg shook his head, "Well since that it was one of your fantasies it could be anything you wish it to be, but we both know it will never happen."

Andre chuckled, stopping behind Greg, the older guy hadn't turned to keep his eyes on the shorter soldier this time. "Huh, not how it's gonna end this time Cooper."

Greg rolled his eyes, hands clasped behind his back as Andre bounced on his feet.

"Andersen, is Cooper your middle name?" Epps questioned, glancing at the form in his hand.

"Yes sir."

"Damn Cooper, quit being a stuck up cadet, yer sister would be laughing her ass off, just like she's gonna when I tell her I won."

Greg's expression changed abruptly into a hard mask as Andre sprinted at him, The taller boy spinning on his heels and grabbing an arm, throwing Andre to the ground in one fluid action, his solid expression and fierce yet contained temper reminding the two official soldiers of someone...

"Don't ever mention my sister, or insinuate that you did."

Will froze as Prime shifted, glancing up at the mech's stone solid expression.

Greg was just like Optimus Prime.

His solid face was like a mask, hiding everything but his cold gaze. His military file listed many positive features, but not his concealed emotions. Besides able to shut out anything unnecessary that could compromise his performance, this guy's marks couldn't get any higher without him being promoted in ranks, speaking of promotion, he was overdue for it over...two years?

xxx

Sam glanced over Bee's hood as Jazz blasted music as loud as he could from his half working speakers, Andre Carter and Lt. Andersen were thoroughly cleaning the silver Pontiac, turning the dull paint job back into a starry luster. Andre matched the Solstice as well as Will did with Ironhide, their personalities so close it was hard to tell them apart at times.

Except for the fact Andre could get Greg to relax and open up when stress overrode his thinking, and Jazz though was one of the few who could get Optimus to take a break when he needed a stress reliever if Ironhide wasn't around, Prime didn't open up to anyone.

Greg was half watching Andre with his soap filled sponge and half staring off into space as Sam moved to lounge on Bee's now dry hood, he only did a wax job every other week since the Camaro fussed if it wasn't the expensive kind. The distracted Greg never saw Andre dip his sponge into the bucket of cleaner, nor saw the assailant as it was chucked at his head.

...

Optimus smiled faintly as he joined a few of the Autobots outside, Jackson and Andersen were back to a combat form of dealing with something, most likely who ever threw the sponge that was halfway across the yard.

Lennox and Epps had taken Ratchet and Prime aside after interviewing Gregory after the match. The soldier was basically that, a prime soldier, followed orders, did his missions, paperwork, drills, everything showed a top class fighter.

Except he refused any and all promotions past his current status.

Gregory was a modest, humble, quiet person, staying the to back of a crowd and not just because of his 6' 6" height that blocked peoples' view. He preferred keeping to himself on down time, unless with someone he knew very well such as Andre, the two having grown up together when Greg was adopted at age twelve and moved to the same school as the younger kid.

Jazz finally had enough of the brawling going on over his hood, slipping backwards and transforming to lightly grip both humans around their midsections and set them on his shoulders, breaking up the fight with a good natured chuckle as the two fell to bickering lightly.

Optimus couldn't put his digit on it but something wasn't sitting right with him...

xxx

xx

xxx

Epps and Lennox sat across from each other in the mess hall, munching on a huge plate of tacos as they reviewed their notes on Greg. After nearly an hour of this...they had yet to find anything that kept them from sticking the human and Prime together for the liason program.

A bonus...

Greg had a CDL and several years of semi truck experience, high recommendations from the company he trained under on working with trucks hauling anything from Barbie Dolls to Toxic Explosives.

Will rubbed his forehead, glancing down the notes one more time before sighing, "Alright, let's go get him."

xxx

Greg sat formally in the seat across from Epps and Lennox, watching them sit down as he waited patiently.

"Greg Andersen, one question 'fore we explain what the hell we dragged you in here for..." Epps began, tipping his chair back to appear relaxed and try to put the soldier at ease, it didn't work, Greg remained formal, "How do you feel about a head-honcho or leadership position?"

Greg shifted a little, "I would have to know the position a bit more before accepting such a promotion, as well as knowing if I was fully capable for the position."

Lennox nodded approvingly, glancing at Epps before opening a folder and pulling out a form, the top labeled in bold, "Liason Requirements"

Greg jerked to his feet, his chair scraping back as he looked panicked, "Please don't put me with Optimus Prime."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, cut off ending...Sorry for the delay! I got caught up with life and a few other stories that NOBODY is reviewing. Thank you for reading and review please! :)<strong>


	9. Takes a lot of Guts

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine.

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Takes a lot of Guts  
><strong>

xxx

Lennox gaped at the soldier, watching Greg pace the back wall of the small room.

The soldier was actually scared of this...

Epps crossed his arms, "Why not? You scared of the position or workin' with Prime?"

"No-not Optimus Prime, he has nothing to do with this, I just...I'm not a leader sirs...I'm a soldier, I can't be a leader...I..._I'm just a soldier_."

Lennox sighed, "Well there goes two days of my life I'll never get back, now what Epps?"

Greg winced, sitting back down and trying to settle back into the conversation, "My apologies sirs, I...I was out of line and had no right to act in such a manner, I...if necessary I will take the position...it's just-"

Epps cut him off, "Nah, it's alright, the boring part of this liason crap is the interview takes forever and no one wants to do it. At least ya had the guts to let us know you didn't want the spot."

Greg nodded, sighing in relief.

"But Andersen, Epps and I do want you to temporarily be Prime's liason, at least for a few days so you get used to being around an autobot full time." Lennox added, sliding Prime's newly typed up daily schedule, written by Ratchet. "Doc Bot says you get to follow Prime around for a few days so Boss Bot gets used to the idea of a parasite as well."

"Para-site?" Greg snorted, chuckling behind a hand as he glanced down the list, the very _altered_ list then what had been the joke going around of what Prime did during the day.

_9:00 am Check in with CMO Ratchet_

_11:00 am Midday Break_

_2:00 pm Second Check in with CMO Ratchet_

_4:00 pm Afternoon Break_

_6:00 pm Recreational Time with Fellow Autobots_

_8:00 pm Retire for the Night_

...

Greg stared at the list, rereading it a few times before glancing up at the senior officers in front of him, back down, then up again with a look of pure confusion.

"CMO Ratchet is kidding with this right?"

Epps and Lennox could only shake their heads.

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus sighed softly as he left Ratchet's temporary domain, rolling his stiff shoulder slightly and trying to hide the grimace as his underused hydraulics complained at the lack of work.

The supposed new 'schedule' Ratchet had created for him was basically a load of slag, and yes Optimus was not happy when he even swore in his processor.

Nor was he happy he was supposedly going to have Gregory Andersen as his 'liason' for a few days...

At least until he stepped out to the side yard and watched the human hang upside down from the ten foot wall, legs through the bar fence, doing abdominal crunches out of sheer boredom while Andre Jackson lounged comfortably across Jazz's hood, laughing at Greg's constant fidgeting.

"Yo Cooper! Chill out for a sec man, you're making me dizzy with you going nuts over there!"

Greg smiled, but continued his workout, mocking his friend further by counting his repetitions out loud.

"Seventy-one, Seventy-two..."

Andre could only groan loudly, thunking his head against Jazz's windshield in attempt to block out the noise. At least until the saboteur autobot tired of this and gently shifted the human off.

a.k.a. flicked his hood and sent Andre tumbling to the ground before he transformed.

"Yo Boss Bot, wanna head out on the roads for a bit? Doc Hatchet's checkin' with Hide so he'll be busy for awhile." Jazz called out, making Optimus step from the door way.

The Autobot leader shrugged, glancing at Gregory and sending the brief email about Gregory's assignment to Jazz as Andre stood and lightly kicked Jazz's foot before lunging At Greg's shoulders, trying to get a grip and get hauled up the wall.

Jazz read over the email before shrugging, "So? Hey Andre, wanna have a bit of a race against yer pal there?"

Andre responded by yelling as he finally grabbed onto Greg, sending both tumbling to the ground with a solid thud.

Greg groaned as he curled into a ball on his side, wishing Andre's laughter was due to a concussion instead of the guy sprawled next to him.

"Damn, Cooper, you ain't as strong as I thought."

Jazz chuckled, "Probably would've been if you hadn't grabbed him like that."

Andre rolled his eyes, "Gotta way to settle this, wanna race Cooper?"

Greg tilted his head enough to meet Andre's gaze before uncurling and laying out on the ground, "What kinda race?"

Andre stood, arms crossed as he glanced at Jazz, "Well..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus winced a bit as he shifted gears again, not used to the function, the faster he drove the harder it was to maintain a smooth rhythm with his clutch and transmission.

Jazz was at least a mile ahead of him on the back highway, the government had reserved the fifty mile stretch outside of Washington D.C. for the Autobots to use for test runs and medical protocols. Andre was 'driving' the porsche while Greg was just a passenger in Prime, the soldier seemingly nervous.

The peterbilt finally gave up, radioing Jazz and flicking on his hazards out of habit and pulling over to the side of the road with a heavy hiss of his brakes.

:Yo Boss Bot, you alright?:

:*_sigh_* I'm fine Jazz.:

The lieutenant snorted over the com link, switching to radio after a minute, "Yeah right, Boss come on, what's da matter?"

Prime shuddered faintly, making Greg grip the door a little, "I can't keep speeding up that fast, my alt mode is incapable of such performance."

"Aw man."

Greg was silent as Andre and Jazz chatted while they looped back around to meet up with Prime, the soft sigh as Optimus shut off his engine didn't go unnoticed by the young truck driver, the peterbilt was most likely embarrassed as Jazz and Andre came up with something else to do besides drive, throwing in jokes and taunts once in awhile that echoed over the radio.

"He-Hey Optimus Prime?"

"Yes Gregory Andersen?"

Greg shifted in the passenger seat, "You can call me Greg, it's easier honestly."

The truck vibrated as Optimus chuckled, "Only if you just call me 'Optimus'."

Greg smiled, "Deal, I have an idea that can shut Jazz and Andre up about slow semi trucks."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I've been driving rigs your size since I was tall enough to reach the pedals, and I even received highest hauling certification since joining the army."

Optimus was silent for a minute, flicking his lights in greeting as Jazz parked behind him, Greg watched Andre walk casually to the passenger side door.

The guy was only to Prime's second set of rear tires when the autobot dropped is voice considerably, "Move fast before Jazz notices."

Greg smirked as he slid over to the driver's seat, glancing over the gauges out of habit and resting his hand on the ignition where a dummy key was set, "Start up when I move alright?"

Optimus grunted an affirmative, twitching his mirror to show Andre level with the cab area.

...

Jazz swore as loud as he could as Prime's engine roared to life, revving loudly as Andre shrieked and sprinted back to the Porsche, "Yo Boss whatcha doin'?"

Prime never answered, only pulled out back onto the asphalt, and Jazz saw Greg in the driver side mirror.

"Hey Andre! Hurry up! We gotta go!"

By the time Andre was in the car, buckled safely and Jazz back on the road, Prime was already ahead by a couple miles.

"Damn, Boss, you sure can move fast!"

xxx

Greg smiled as he let the diesel engine run as fast as he dared, the speedometer was already hitting the mid sixty m.p.h. and Greg still had three more gears to go, and steady hum had taken over the truck and Greg couldn't tell if was the smooth running engine or just Prime enjoying himself, either way the silver Pontiac in the mirror was having trouble catching up.

Which would make normal sports car drivers scratch their heads at why a Porshce wasn't hitting hundred m.p.h. by now, but Ratchet hadn't installed the other half of Jazz's horsepower yet, leaving the car at basically the same level as a moped going full blast on crack.

Prime made a soft noise as Greg shifted again, not paying attention to the programmed light at when the switch, just feeling and hearing the hum of the engine as the horsepower increased again.

"You alright Optimus? I can slow down if you want."

Prime chuckled, "I'm perfectly fine, haven't done this kind of in ages, definitely since coming to Earth."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

Greg nodded, rubbing the steering wheel a bit and smiling at the deep hum vibrating the cab, at least until they turned onto the only long stretch of the road.

And saw Ratchet's bright green alt mode with Ironhide and several others waiting for them.

Prime groaned deeply, "I'll take over Greg, this is my fault."

Greg only answered by pushing on the gas pedal, shifting again to the next level the diesel engine could go, "Ratchet needs to learn when to back off his patients, and besides, you're having fun Boss, let it go for a bit and ignore the doc, not like he could stop you at this speed anyway since I'm here."

Prime had to chuckle at that, since Greg was a passenger, a medical override would send Prime flipping into a tight, chaotic barrel roll that would most likely kill the human, something neither Ratchet nor Prime would ever do, so the medic had to wait until Prime slowed down himself...

Greg glanced down as they neared the other vehicles, "Fuel gauge at three quarters of tank Prime, how far do you want to go?"

Jazz was slowing behind them, signaling to pull up next to Bumblebee as Sam waved for Prime to stop, the peterbilt was silent until just barely fifty feet from Ratchet, the medic having transformed and looking pissed.

"Let's Roll."

Greg could only smile as he shifted to the last gear, maxing out at 103 m.p.h. as the semi roared past the other Autobots.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

xx

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Northwest Iowa, back highway, midnight.<strong>

xxx

Barricade winced as David changed the rear tire, all the while smirking in between keeping the police dog from straying too far from the vehicle.

The mustang could handle rough pavement, glass/debris covered concrete, crappy asphalt, pretty much any form of road on Earth.

Except gravel.

"Shut up squishy."

David glanced up at the side mirror, "If you don't keep your radio quiet 'Cade I'll leave you here while the dog and I head home. My shift ended three hours ago so technically I don't need to be driving you around until my next shift."

Barricade growled, "Fine...at least that dog is quiet, lot better than Woods' mutt."

"Cheryl's dog is well behaved, just doesn't like you obviously."

"Whatever."

Once the tire was on David replaced the tools into his kit in the trunk, whistling for the dog and sliding into the driver's seat and letting Barricade drive home.

They pulled into the rural farm close to two am, David releasing the German Shepherd from his work harness as soon as the door was open to let the dog run free.

Barricade was silent as David unloaded his police gear into the garage, making sure the mustang was set for the rest of night before going to bed.

"All set 'Cade? I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Yeah, sleep well Dave...oh, when's those dumb aft 'bots gettin' back from Texas?"

David rolled his eyes, hands on the roof of the car as he leaned in the open window to look at the radio, "The _nice_ autobots will be back in a few weeks, much to Sarah's chagrin and her schedule."

The mustang grunted slightly, "Huh, at least Kate'll rest easier with less on her processor once Mags gets back here to take over."

"Exactly, though I'm not in the mood for Sunstreaker to be back in my jurisdiction unless I get my truck back and am on the road again, let alone Sunny, Blaster,_ and_ Blurr."

Barricade chuckled, "Agreed, but Prowl and that Kenworth can keep the troublemakers in line."

David nodded, patting the car's hood before heading to the house for sleep, "Night 'Cade."

"Rest well David."

The mustang waited until his scanners saw David asleep in his room, automatically checking on the teenagers in the basement bedroom, processor settling as every human was sound asleep and safe in the house. Well, except Cheryl, she was in Idaho hauling logs for another company.

Yes, everything would settle down once the others returned from Texas, Ultra Magnus would keep the troublemakers in line.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!<strong>


	10. Amazing Grace How Sweet

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine.

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<br>**

**Amazing Grace...How Sweet  
><strong>

xxx

Nearly everyday Greg refreshed his driving skills while Optimus got a chance to get away from NEST and Ratchet. The medic had to let the leader go since the exercise was helping Prime's systems to recover and get back to full strength.

The semi was getting into the rhythm of shifting at higher gears to speed up, Greg was still there for the high speed stretches, Optimus was still getting used to shifting at that fast.

Monday, a week and a half after the first drive, Prime was out early in the morning on the road, keeping to himself while the NEST soldiers were in North Carolina for a two day Drill meeting. The autobot leader was barely over 40 m.p.h. when a twinge in his undercarriage made him grunt softly; it didn't return the rest of the drive, or as he returned to the base close to noon.

Sarah Lennox was out in the side yard when Optimus pulled in, Aaron in her lap and playing with her necklace.

"Good Morning Optimus Prime."

"Good Morning Sarah Lennox, are you and your sparkling well?"

Sarah smiled at the parked truck,"Yes we are just fine, how about you?"

Prime chuckled, engine ticking softly as it cooled, ""I am fine as well, thank you."

Prime almost took the slight pause in the conversation to transform when the soft growl of his parts made Aaron tense in his mother's arms, the mech settled with a holoform, stepping from the driver's side of his cab with a soft sigh before walking around to Sarah.

The human smiled at the illusion, Prime had taken a fifties man with a mustache, graying brown hair, dark blue grey eyes, jeans, red flannel shirt and heavily scuffed work boots; what surprised Sarah were the glasses on the Autobot's face.

"Did you pick the glasses for the look Optimus?"

The human titled his head a little like Prime's mech form had a slight tendency to do before he realized what she meant.

"Oh, well actually I do need as human's say _glasses_, my optic levels have never fully meshed with my sensor circuitry without an extra level of lenses to function properly, a medic has yet to correct the problem but I have come to accept the fact."

Sarah nodded, "Neat, so when you're in your 'robot mode' are the lenses just part of your optics?"

"Yes, they are not removed unless forcibly knocked from my helm or cracked off, which is as painful as it sounds, I could also have Ratchet remove them if necessary but then I am basically as '_blind as a bat_' without them."

Sarah had to choke back a snort, making Optimus smile softly. Aaron at that moment turned to fully see the mech's holoform.

The woman noticed Prime's soft gaze to the infant, an almost paternal way he smiled and watched the little one move.

"Optimus, would you like to hold him?"

The holoform stiffened a little, an Autobot's body language easier to see in holoform, but Prime found himself nodding.

The three month old was warm and solid in Prime's arms, his baby blue eyes watching Optimus' much older ones as his fingers grabbed at the flannel shirt, clutching the fabric with one hand while he sucked on the other thumb.

Sarah smiled at the sight, Optimus had always been gentle and polite with Annabelle but seeing him with a baby only amplified Will saying the 'bot was protective and caring for his team and friends.

He looked so relaxed...

xxx

Ratchet was calibrating a set of sensors in Bumblebee the next day out by the 'track' as the 50 mile stretch was now called. Optimus was on the back half, 'stretching his wheels' ; the daily drives had become a habit for several of the autobots except a few like Wheelie and Brains, they preferred racing around the NEST base and getting under everyone's feet.

Prime cruised past the main straight away, headlights flashing as Bee waved, Ratchet not even acknowledging the truck.

Optimus smooth sailed up to the first curve after the straight away, then the twinge from yesterday became full blown exploding agony, triggering his transformation sequence without his processor's consent.

Prime transformed faster than he should have, parts grinding and sparking as he suddenly started rolling down the road, without his wheels, coming to a jarring stop with a loud thud. He was tipped facing Ratchet and Bumblebee, he could hear them rushing to his aid, and he could feel their weights vibrating the ground, but...

"Slag it! He's offlined! What in Primus forsaken Pit happened?" Ratchet's voice was to Prime's right as he and Bee eased Prime flat onto his back, the medic's hands resting heavily on Prime's shoulder and waist.

"Under-carriage...pain...couldn't control...tranformation...sequence..."

Ratchet seemed to relax at the words, sighing in relief, "Prime, online your optics so I can check your functioning sensors."

Optimus clicked open the shutters, feeling the familiar slide of the tiny blinds, then activated his optic sensors, expecting less than half a second delay until he saw the medic looking down at him.

"_**Open your eyes and look at me**_..."

Prime halfway recognized Bumblebee's lyrics from a song Carly had been listening to a few days ago...Stream of Passion maybe? The Autobot reactivated the optical sensor programming, also triggering diagnostics at the same time a full scan made his frame tingle as Ratchet checked him over.

"Prime, I said online your optics.'

Optimus tried again.

"Slag it Prime! That's a medical order!"

Prime started intaking air into his valves too quickly, processor unable to compute the diagnostic results or the programming.

"**Boss?**"

"I...Ratchet..."

"What?"

"I...my optics...they won't activate...I...disabled..."

Ratchet replaced his hand on Prime's shoulder, heating the metal to reassure Prime he was there, a second-sensory orientated scan was run over Prime's helm, and then his abdomen.

"Oh dear."

"Ratchet?"

"Prime, I...well easiest way to say this is using a human phrase, you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Prime shuddered slightly, trying to sit up but without his sight his equilibrium sent his processor spinning to compensate. Bumblebee guided him to sit, supporting him until Optimus leaned on his bent legs.

"What's the bad?"

"Your optics are temporarily offline-"

Optimus resisted the urge to slug the medic by balling a hand into a fist, of course it was the one closest to Ratchet for emphasis.

"-and your transmission is malfunctioning, since it controls all of your power distribution it caused this incident, a minor issue that I can fix in less than an hour back the base...that last bit was the good news."

Prime sighed but nodded, allowing Ratchet access to a control panel on his right forearm, the medic activating an one minute remote transformation sequence and having Bee and himself step back.

Optimus was highly unnerved as his frame shifted without him able to see what he was doing, but Ratchet privately commed him to reassure him. The medic's and Bee's holoform took chains from Ratchet's compartment and fastened the hummer to the peterbilt.

This was going to be a long drive.

xxx

Ironhide turned from watching the Wreckers work on a mock cannon for the weapon specialist to see Ratchet hauling Prime into the yard, the hummer's engine wheezing from the strain.

Hide stood and grabbed the connecting chains, severing them with his cutters on one rest and Leadfoot shoved Ratchet out of the way, helping Ironhide drag Prime far enough into the yard to avoid blocking the road and entrance.

"What happened Hatchet?"

Ratchet was heaving for air to cool his systems as he stood up, motioning for Ironhide to step away from Prime before the medic remotely engaged Prime's transformation sequence.

The semi unfolded slowly, Prime first getting his hands and arms free to stabilize himself before standing fully, swaying until Ironhide steadied him.

"You alright Prahm?"

Optimus shook his head, hand clutching Ironhide's to stay balanced as the other went to his helm, a processor ache starting to throb.

"Prime's transmission is malfunctioning, he's temporarily lost his optical sensors. Guide him into my med bay." Ratchet said as he headed inside.

Prime growled, "Ratchet! I'm blind not an invalid."

Hide chuckled, gripping Prime's shoulder to help him, "Come on Big Guy, Doc'll fix you up."

xxx

Prime was stretched out flat on his back as Ratchet examined his transmission, the medic's optics whirring as they narrowed to look closer without a scan irritating the sore area.

Ratchet hummed softly, his weight shifting before he took three steps to stand at Prime's helm, hands moving but Prime stiffened and halfway sat up.

"Easy Prime, I'm just going to check to make sure your optical sensors are functioning before doing anything further."

Prime laid back with a soft, apologetic sigh, Ratchet's hands warming on his shoulders in silent response before the medic's practiced hands opened the blue panels.

Ratchet was silent for several minutes as he checked the delicate wires and circuits, humming oddly. The medic moved back to Prime's abdomen replacing a part that he'd had to remove temporarily.

The medic froze as he saw the bolt that was supposed to hold the two parts together, a brown-red coating part of the threads, Ratchet moved to clean the piece, frowning when the cleaner wore away most of the bolt itself and he had to grab a replacement from his stores. The new bolt refused to lock into the hole it was intended to, the threads unable to grip the corresponding metal.

Ratchet sighed and set the part and bolt aside, shifting a finger into a probe that he inserted into the slot, ignoring the diagnostics from the particles until the results flashed in his processor.

::_Bacterial Infection Identified. Indicator Infection Level: Serious. Infection: Cosmic Rust Stage Three.::_

The medic stiffened, dropping the part onto the floor as he reran the the diagnostics several times, each one more complex than the last, and each time he received the same result.

"P-prime?"

"Hmm?"

Optimus had tensed a little when Ratchet had dropped the part, stiffening more when the medic spoke to him unsteadily.

"I...have some bad news..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!<strong>


	11. The Sound

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**j**: my anonymous review for chapter nine, thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**

**The Sound  
><strong>

xxx

Sideswipe sat on the roof of NEST as he stared out over Washington D.C., sighing softly as he tuned out the noises from below.

Prime had been infected by Cosmic Rust from when Ratchet and Jolt had repaired Ironhide and then gone right to Prime, the transfer of the rust particles hadn't even been noticed. Sentinel Prime's Cosmic Rust Blaster had held a highly concentrated, non-live dose of the cosmic rust nano-bacteria, meant to quickly revive itself upon contact with a live cybertronian, replicating and destroying the form before dying out within less than a minute.

It should have never lasted this long, let alone settled in Prime's transmission, rendering the part half functioning at the moment and getting worse.

Another add on to the pile of bad news...while the cosmic rust was solely located in Prime's Transmission and wasn't moving outside of that part, Ratchet was unable to replace it.

At all.

The transmission in an Autobot (or a Decepticon for that matter) was such an important part that it took at least four certified medics/medically trained technicians to perform the operation. Two would keep the bot stabilized while the faulty transmission was removed and the new placed in, the other two would replace the part and hook everything up fast enough that the autobot wouldn't go into system collapse.

Ratchet only had Jolt who was barely a field medic.

Prime was currently under observation in Ratchet's temporary med bay, the US government was refusing funds for rebuilding the base so a good half of NEST was still missing, including the Autobot quarters.

The Autobot leader was completely blind, his faulty transmission had cut off power to his optical sensors completely and there was nothing Ratchet could do to short cut the power issue. Prime couldn't even sit up without help, his other sensors unable to calibrate for the optical short comings.

And Ratchet didn't have spare extra density optic lenses for Prime, the originals that had lasted since Tyger Pax, and had been smashed to pieces when Prime literally rolled down the road like a ball.

Least to say he was miserable.

Sideswipe didn't know what to do, twenty-four hours before the accident, Prime had announced to everyone the 'liason' program, which most hadn't minded the idea, besides Roadbuster and Sideswipe.

Now Prime was incapable of walking, had a limited time to function properly before his transmission failed, and was blind.

Sideswipe prayed to Primus, the lost Primes, and any other deity willing to listen; please let other Autobots be close and arriving soon...

xxx **9:27pm**

Prime lay on his side in the med bay, facing the wall and back to the rest of the hangar on the other side of the curtain. Being unable to tell if anyone was near him was extremely unnerving, especially considering the size difference between the mech and humans.

Ratchet was somewhere off to the left of Prime, sorting or doing something. The medic hadn't spoken in two hours, thirty-seven minutes and twenty-nine seconds, Prime was bored and miserable enough to keep track.

He was also cold, power had been dimmed to his heating system to make sure the cosmic rust didn't spread, but it wasn't helping how Prime felt at the moment.

" 'Ey Doc Hatchet! Ya in there!"

Prime jerked at Hide's voice, not having heard the mech walk nearby. If the weapon specialist noticed he didn't seem to show he had, at least that Prime could tell, Ratchet dropped something, making Prime jump again and elicit a soft groan as the medic approached.

"What do you want Hide? I'm busy and Prime needs to rest."

"Got any joint oil? Pit-fraggin' hip is lockin' up on me."

The medic sighed, hand moving, most likely motioning for Hide to get on the other medical berth before Ratchet walked away. Most likely to his other storage area that hadn't been destroyed.

"Ya there Prime?"

The other mech didn't reply.

Ironhide shifted, then climbed off the berth and walked off somewhere, his off centered gait hard to follow with audio alone.

An already heating thermo blanket suddenly draped itself over Prime's tall frame, the mech sighing in gratitude as Ironhide leaned against the other berth.

"Thought ya would appreciate that Prahm, noticed ya were shakin', Doc's too frustrated and distracted to be as attentive as he should."

Prime just shrugged, humming when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

Optimus slid a hand out from under the thermo, trying to find Ironhide's own before giving up after a few seconds, a soft sigh accompanying the servo falling to hang limp with a clank.

"Prime? Ya remember that battle on Beta 406-9? Oh, about a couple Orns after we were sent out there by Sentinel Prime and Shockwave pulled a dumb-aft stunt of attacking our outpost with half a squadron and a pair of drone-drillers?"

Prime only nodded a little, memory banks accessing those records after a simple command from his processor.

"Yer extra lenses were half banged from yer head, couldn't get them replaced til after the battle, ya were only able to see if ya looked right down your face plates cross-optics, jagged lenses and all. Yet ya kept damn going another good twenty joors. Mirage and I almost couldn't keep up with ya ta make sure all you were swingin' at were 'cons of those drillers. You sure were pit-fraggin' determined to finish off that defense. All while ya couldn't see a slaggin' thing."

Prime had to admit Ironhide was right he could move while _blind_, the bot sat up, letting his legs swing over the berth edge to stand, not noticing Ratchet had returned.

Hide didn't move as Prime stood, limbs still unsteady but not swaying as the mech walked forward enough to clasp Hide's shoulder, hand gripping comfortingly before Hide chuckled, clapping Prime's shoulder as well.

"Told ya Prime, just relax and you can move around without yer sight, we'll just tell the humans ta not get in yer way just in case, your sensors are gonna be strainin' enough as it is."

Ratchet hummed an agreement, "Technically you can move with just audio and sensory input, it will just take longer to do things and it will slow down your processor functioning, but..."

"But what Ratchet?"

The medic chuckled instead of just smiled at Prime's words, the leader's voice settling into its usual deep timbre the more Prime relaxed.

"But you will be unable to drive out on the road, your sensors won't be able to compensate that far, if you need to drive, Hide or the Wreckers will have to tow you."

Prime sighed heavily, stepping back to lean on the medical berth, one hand going to pinch his face plates where the equivalent of his nose was. Processor taking in the information as Ratchet sent a text to him to settle back on the medical berth for the rest of the night. Optimus sat on the berth silently for a moment, shaking his head in thought before 'facing' Ratchet, audio feed having followed the medic.

"Or if Colonel Lennox is willing, he is capable of driving a rig, Lennox also had the legal licenses needed, and technically he _owns_ me."

That earned a laugh.

xxx

xx

xxx

Sam sucked at most sports, but he was determined to make _one_ shot with the Basketball, his goal...a three point shot...his obstacle...

Bumblebee

Sam swore if the Autobots ever played professional sports, the NBA would be screwed. Bee was the best guard Sam had ever seen, minus the 15 foot tall part.

Heavy footsteps of one of the other Autobots came up behind them, stopping a few yards from the edge of the half court taped out in the Bot Rec room. Sam didn't turn, just tried to keep his dribbling rhythm and get around Bee to make a shot.

The new Bot sat down or kneeled, judging by the noise and vibrations, Sam didn't waver, used to the force emitted by the larger beings.

Bee made the mistake of acknowledging the other mech, allowing Sam to slip around him to make his shot.

Or trip over Wheelie who'd been watching from the sidelines and then got in the way.

Bee spun his hips to see Sam fall and slide across the floor, a concerned noise coming from the scout before he tried to grab Sam and ended up somersaulting over the human to avoid crushing Sam, colliding with the armchair and ending up upside down.

Sam tipped his head to see Bee staring back at him, both looking straight at each other but both upside down.

He couldn't help hit, he burst out laughing, rolling on the floor and trying not to cry.

"Damn Bee! I should've gotten that on camera!"

Bee shrugged awkwardly before getting up, going over to the cackling Wheelie and lifting him to set the drone on the Autobot height table as a punishment.

"Yo Bee! What the hell's this for! I didn't do nothin' man!"

Sam finally turned to the other mech when he laughed, smiling when Optimus chuckled fondly, the mech sat against the other wall, forearms on his knees casually as his head leaned back against the wall, optics shuttered. Sam preferred it that way, he'd stared at the blank, dark optics of the Autobot leader too many times already and that would just unnerve him.

"Hey Optimus, what's up?"

The mech chuckled again, head tipping a little to better face Sam, probably because of audio feed, "Good Afternoon Samuel, as a few soldiers have said 'the ceiling'."

Sam snorted, grabbing the basketball again and tried to make at least one shot while Bee was monitoring Wheelie, while the drone wasn't dumb enough to _jump_ off the table, he could accidentally _fall_ off.

The sound of Prime turning his head again echoed behind Sam as he moved in weak attempts to actually get a basket, the mech must have been tracking Sam somehow since 'watching' was currently out of the question.

"So, how exactly do you know where I am, Big Guy?"

Prime tilted his head in thought for a moment, looking for the best wording, "Mostly through the sound of you footsteps and the ball hitting the ground, the different pitch compared to the echo off the other wall gives me an estimated distance; I am trying to get used to thermal infrared scans to be able to 'see' if you will also."

"So if I were to dunk myself in cold water then stand in front of you, you wouldn't see me?"

Prime hummed a little, "Not quite, I would still hear the sound of your heart and respiratory system, as well as the water dripping from your frame, if the temperature of the water is varying from the surrounding area then I could detect your presence, but if was relatively the same I would be 'blind' to your location, only though if you were silent."

"Huh."

Prime grinned as Sam resumed his one on no one game, his thermal trackers were beginning to fully track Sam once they'd locked on his heat signature, in a sense Prime could see the rec room, in not vaguely in shades of green with flashes of yellow and light orange. Sam was a orange to red blob, hovering in front of Prime while all Bee and Wheelie appeared as a slightly more yellow-green with bright red dots for optics, a cybertronians armor blocked most heat signs.

"Hey Optimus, where am I?"

Optimus didn't move once Sam froze, even his breathing dropped to near silent, but his heart was still racing from his previous activity level.

The thermal scan was only accurate by a few feet, but Prime was able to shift into a crouch and know he was well away from hitting Sam when he moved.

Activating his sonar scanner in one hand, Optimus stretched a hand forward, lightly poking Sam's chest with one finger, "There, exactly 2.8 decameters from my location."

Sam whistled in approval as Prime sat back, "Neat! Geez when I was blindfolded for 'pin the tail on the donkey' at my eight birthday I almost took out a friend's teeth with the bat!"

A quick internet search clarified the statement, and Optimus chuckled.

"Do not be so surprised Sam Witwicky, many humans with a seeing impairment rely heavily on their healing capabilities to maneuever through their daily lives."

Sam nodded, forgetting for a moment and tried to apologize.

Prime cut him off gently, "Sam, I can sense enough of you through thermal imagery that I can tell when you move your head, just not as accurately as I would like, if you were to be moving at the same time, I wouldn't have noticed."

"Cool Big Guy, _sounds_ fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really think this chapter wasn't that good, but what do you readers think?<strong>

**Review please and thank you!**


	12. Was Blind

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**annependragon: **Thank you for your review!

**j:**thank you for your review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**

**Was Blind  
><strong>

xxx

Prime sat in the main hangar on the flatbed trailers, listening to a few technicians and Mearing discuss what could and couldn't be done with the limited funding allocated to NEST reconstruction. By the constant sarcasm and arguing it wasn't going well.

Optimus activated his thermo infrared systems as several autobots entered the hangar, coming inside from the hotter exterior, some from patrols, others from the 'track'. The mech was tempted to activate his signature scanner and identify each 'Bot, but decided against it.

Optimus' blank 'vision' was replaced by a mirage of greens and yellows, dark green for metal structures, lighter for where people or 'Bots had stood for a period of time and warmed that spot of the floor, etc.

The computers and equipment were anywhere from indistinguishable green to bright red, a few had white patches from overheating parts. The humans were dark orange to red to parts with white for extreme heat.

Turning down his audio receptors, Optimus played a game of 'guess the bot' with himself, thermal scanning each one and trying to build the image in his processor to identify them.

Leadfoot was obvious, his frame had a distinct shape that was hard to miss, as was Jazz's shorter frame. Two bots were too similar to pick apart until one took a step away from the other, turning to his right in the process.

Topspin had shoulder armor plates that extended up while Roadbuster had only one shoulder mounted weapon, meaning the mech walking off towards a group of soldiers in the weapons check area was Roadbuster, the shoulder cannon was a yellow versus the mech's usual light green, his armor didn't reflect heat as well as Topspin's blue and light gray color.

Bumblebee gave himself away by bouncing incessantly; Sideswipe and Dino though, Optimus couldn't figure the two out, both had their blades drawn as they conversed, and both reflected heat away from them to the point they were only vague light green shapes with yellow optics and a few streaks of yellow where their armor created gaps to their inner parts.

Two mechs were approaching Prime on his left, and while they must have realized his audio was off, they still attempted to further mask themselves from the Autobot leader as a test. One stopped a few yards away, the other reached forward to flick Prime's helm on the side.

Prime snapped his audio back on in a second, turning his head with a soft rumble from his engine.

"Don't even dare Ironhide, I can still throw you."

The weapon specialist laughed, patting Prime's shoulder as he sat next to him, taking care to sit over the trailer axles and not stress the trailer further.

"How'd ya now Prahm?"

Prime chuckled, "Your frame is orange in a thermo scan, black armor absorbs heat."

Ratchet snorted, announcing his presence as the other bot, Prime had already noticed him by his light green shape with a yellow sigil in the medic's usual place, Ratchet was heating that area on purpose.

"Hide you're so hot-headed, _anyone_ can tell who you are with thermo." Ratchet snapped, comming Prime silently before scanning his systems.

The black mech stuck his foot out as Ratchet stepped back, stumbling and nearly falling backwards if Prime hadn't leaned forward and grabbed the medic's flailing arm.

"That's _enough_ Ironhide."

"Aw Prahm! You're no fun." The mech griped, arms crossing over his chest as Ratchet glared before heading back to his medbay.

Prime leaned back against the wall, thermo scan back to trying to tell Sideswipe and Dino apart while they were in the same positions.

Ironhide had fallen silent to the point if Optimus couldn't feel the vibrations through the trailer, he would have forgotten Hide was there.

Until the mech muttered a nonrepeatable comment about Mearing and her..."attitude".

Prime usually didn't grow angered easily, but Ironhide had been pushing it for a few months now and the Autobot leader had had enough.

Optimus stood before Ironhide could finish his remark, grabbing the mech's wrist and yanking him to his feet. Hide pulled away instinctively, giving Prime the advantage he needed to literally swing the weapon specialist over his shoulder and onto the ground with a loud and shaking thud.

"When I say that's enough I _mean_ it Ironhide, don't make me say it again."

The mech nodded, mumbling a 'yes sir' sheepishly before Prime straightened and turned, following Ratchet who had paused to watch.

Prime had a temper, just didn't use it...except on Ironhide...

Will waited until Hide sat up stiffly, groaning as a hand went to his back where several dents had bent the armor, Ratchet was going to have fun banging those out...

"Uh, Hide?"

"Yeah?"

"Any reason you pushed Prime to breaking point? Boss doesn't blow like that unless something's _really_ wrong."

Hide glanced over at Prime's back as it slid behind the curtain, sighing softly, "Prime's too bent outta shape, needs ta get away from all this, he's been fightin' too damn long, Pit most of us have...I'd bet Boss has forgotten how _not_ to be a soldier, and just be himself..."

Will nodded, mind turning up ideas as the weapon specialist stood with a groan, hands examining the dents with a growl.

"You gonna get those checked out?"

"Nah, Doc'll just use it as an excuse ta put me on bed rest til he _gets_ the time to fix it." Hide griped, rolling his shoulders and grunting as the motion snapped a few dents back into place already. "Prime's done that before, used ta get inta scraps wi' me all the time on Cybertron before the war was even a thought in anyone's processors, I know how to bang out a few dents."

Lennox laughed, then rubbed his chin in thought, "Hey Ironhide?"

"Hmm?"

"How 'bout a vacation?"

"For what?"

"Get Prime outta here for awhile, a road trip cross country or something, you and I need to go get Annabelle anyway from her Aunt and Uncle."

The mech nodded, a smile on his face at the mention of Annabelle, "I'll go tell the others, you wanna let Sarah know?"

"Sure, and I'll get some other humans to go, might as well make it a group thing, just don't let Galloway or Mearing hear you til later."

Ironhide chuckled, striding off towards Sideswipe and Dino, " 'Ey! Get ready to go tomorrow at o'seven hundred."

"What's goin' on Hide?"

"Road trip."

xxx

xx

xxx

Mearing found out about the 'bots leaving for a 'road trip' via a six hour delay, Simmons (who was finally out of the wheelchair and cast) off handedly mentioned it and Galloway blew a gasket. Sadly, it was too late, Epps and Lennox had already told everyone else and made reservations at a hotel on the way to pick up Lennox's daughter.

The Autobots were going on vacation whether the government liked it or not.

xxx

Optimus spent the first five hours of the road trip trying not to fight Will's driving, being unable to see and traveling on an unfamiliar road was becoming extremely nerve-wracking.

Simmons had called for a break at the next truck stop for lunch and as Will braked for the stop sign, Prime abruptly took control, frame jerking as trailer grated against the hitch with a hard shove.

Prime winced at the harsh stop, quieting as Will rubbed the steering wheel comfortingly glad there were several cars moving by and keeping the semi in one place for the moment.

"Easy Prime, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Lennox murmured, knowing the semi was fighting his actions he checked the road again before reaching of the gear stick and preparing to move.

Prime's engine rattled a bit, but when Will pressed the gas pedal the truck responded.

...

Ratchet tried to park near Prime at the rest stop, but was deterred by a cop making sure the separate truck parking lot only held semi, large trucks and vehicles with trailers.

Ironhide was the only one allowed to follow Prime besides Srgt. McLeod, one of Epps 'retired' NEST buddies who had a CDL and was driving the flatbed hauling black semi, the trailer held the three Wreckers since the derby cars weren't technically allowed on interstates.

Will made sure Prime was parked and set before heading to help Sarah with Aaron. The baby didn't mind car rides at all but apparently hated stopping.

:Ratchet to Optimus Prime:

:Prime here:

:Status Report:

Optimus growled, terminating the com link and blocking Ratchet's access to his systems; in the long run it was useless, the medic could override anything Prime used to stop him.

The peterbilt didn't care.

:Ironhide to Optimus Prime:

...

:Hide to Boss Bot:

...

:Slag it Prime!:

...

Ironhide sighed through the signal, going quiet while Sarah and Will headed to the restaurant with McLeod.

:Hide ta Orion:

The peterbilt sighed, but allowed the mech in, not replying but releasing pent up energy by allowing his brakes to hiss in a gesture of response.

:What Hide?:

:...*_chuckle_* though ya'd like someone ta talk to sides Hatchet...we all know yer stressed out Boss:

:...*_sigh_*...I'm aware of that fact my friend:

:Then relax a bit! I know yer fightin' Will's drivin' ya, he ain't gonna hurt ya boss, jus' let'em steer ya straight:

:I wish I could relax Ironhide...I just...*_sigh_*...seem to be having trouble adjusting...:

:Meaning ya can't settle down:

:Yes:

Ironhide was silent for several moments, then noticed Greg tossing a football at Andre as the blond took off at a sprint across the parking lot. Greg caught the ball easily, feet sliding on the gravel to stop before he sent the ball back towards Andre, the other guy missing it by a long shot.

:Heh, one a these days Prime you and I are gonna have a sparring match and we'll see who can 'settle' down faster:

Prime replied with a soft hum, secondary thermal infrared scanners vaguely picking up the two younger soldiers as they played catch.

Ironhide was right, the peterbilt needed to relax, and a friendly sparring match with a mech capable of actually taking Prime on sounded appealing, with or without his sight.

But the pain flaring from his transmission was beginning to change his mind, Optimus was running out of time.

xxx

Bumblebee was half dozing in front of the hotel when muted arguing broke out in one of the rooms, most likely provoked by Galloway and Simmons. The voices' volumes went loud briefly as Andre and Greg exited the hotel room, both in sweatpants and t shirts as they headed to Jazz and slid inside, appearing to settle in for the night.

:Jazz to Bots, Lennox and Epps can't count, they're short beds so Greg and Andre are crashin' for the night out here:

That idea lasted only five minutes when Greg left the Porsche irritably, his tall frame not fitting in the small car, obviously not caring where he slept the human took his sweatshirt off and rolled it into a makeshift pillow, sprawling out on the grass in front of one of the rooms.

Prime found him like that half an hour later when it started to rain, the rooms and other vehicles were dark as Prime opened his passenger door when Greg woke up and looked around at the rain.

The human took the invitation, yawning widely as he sat on the floor behind the front bench seat, drying off with his sweatshirt.

"Sorry for disturbing you Optimus."

"It's fine, get some sleep in my bunk, at least you'll stay dry."

Greg hesitated but Prime locked the doors before dimming the light in his cab, sadly it wasn't hooked to his optical sensors so it was almost completely useless. The human took that as a signal to get some sleep, heading to the bunk and removing his boots before sliding under the thick quilt and sheet.

Prime activated his sleeper bunk sensors, registering the human relaxing almost instantly as he sprawled out across the spacious bed, heart rate slowing and nerves releasing, Greg was at home in a semi.

Optimus allowed himself to slip into recharge, trusting Greg to stay asleep for several hours before he needed to unlock his doors. The semi shut down, processor thankfully going blank instead of bringing up a memory flux.

...

"...No...get in the truck..."

Prime stirred a few minutes after six in the morning, Ratchet was awake and talking with the early riser Mikaela in his cab, not paying attention as Prime turned his attention to Greg who was shifting restlessly in the bunk.

"Go...start the engine...diesel's...slow..."

"Gregory?"

The human groaned, heart racing as he seemed to be arguing with someone in his sleep.

"Alex...why...no...brother...don't..."

"Greg."

"Stop...Stop! Alex no!"

Before Prime could rumble his frame to stir Greg from slumber the human rolled off the bed, smacking the cab floor with a yell and a solid thunk.

"Are you uninjured?"

Greg looked around confused before standing and grabbing his boots, "Yeah...not fully awake...but alright. Sorry 'bout that."

Prime waited until Greg was settled in the passenger seat before speaking again, "May I ask who this 'Alex' was...and a diesel truck?"

Greg sighed heavily, "My older brother, the last time we spoke or even saw each other we had a big fight, I also have a younger sister...I...yelled at her that day to get in our grandfather's old truck so we could get out of there...we ended up crashing on the way home from my brother's place and the truck was destroyed, drunk driver caused a five car pileup plus the truck but my sister and I made it out alright."

Prime hummed in response, allowing Greg silence as he tied his boots.

The semi started his engine, grunting loudly when he tried to reverse to let Ironhide move to be parked near the Lennox's room. The trailer grated the hitch again, the Battle Command trailer was heavy and unwilling to move.

Greg was staring at the side mirror as Optimus stopped trying to move, "Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Did Colonel Lennox check your trailer last night after parking you?"

"Yes, why?"

Greg snorted, "Lennox just got his CDL a few months ago, in trucker terms he's a total greenhorn, not a clue the little shortcuts to save time. He set the trailer parking brake after setting yours, which on a completely flat parking lot you don't set the trailer brake. That thing isn't going anywhere unless it's released."

Optimus sighed, knowing full well he had no control over that particular part.

Greg noted the silence in the truck, gently popping the locks open and exiting the cab.

Optimus didn't bother tracking him with the thermo, the sound of his boots on the pavement was leading away from him.

Until Greg undid the trailer parking break with a solid yank, making Prime and the trailer roll a bit at the release.

Prime could feel Greg as he stood on the rear tire guards, his hands checking the hauling cables and connections quickly and efficiently, loosening one and tightening a few others. Prime's processor responded accordingly, every hauling aspect of his programing relaxing into 'all green' levels as Greg did a check, the soldier wasn't acting like a soldier any longer, now thinking like a well-experienced trucker as he made the checks over Prime, stopping himself with a low curse as he almost popped Prime's hood open.

"Sorry Optimus, got carried away there for a second..."

"It's fine Gregory, you know what you're doing, and since you do, any idea why my cooling systems are working over time while I'm over 50mph?"

Greg smiled, gently grabbing the hood lock and lifting the hood open when Optimus released them.

...

Ratchet nearly blew a gasket as he and Mikaela watched Greg do something to Prime's engine, not only did Prime avoid routine medical checks, but getting the semi to open up to fully access his parts was a hassle, Prime would run on damaged parts til he off lined if only to keep his soldiers safe and positive about the war.

Greg was checking over something as Mikaela headed to meet them, hands in her jeans pocket as she came up to Greg leaning down into Prime's engine cavity.

"Lt. Andersen?"

Greg jumped, nearly losing his footing and flipping into the engine cavity before he yanked himself up to stand, "Huh?"

Mikaela smiled, waving when he met her gaze, "Morning."

"Morning Miss Banes, and please call me Greg, I might not respond to Lt. unless it's another officer."

"Only if you call me Mikaela."

Greg smiled, "Deal, anything I can help you with?"

Mikaela went to Prime's other side, patting the door before standing on the tire cover and watching Greg work. "Actually, what are you doing? Ratchet's complaining."

Greg smirked, "Checking fluid levels, Prime was overheating at certain speeds yesterday and asked me to check."

The woman didn't get the chance to respond, Ratchet did for her as his holoform left the hummer and stomped towards them angrily.

"Fluid levels Prime! When I said status report, I didn't mean a catastrophe! I meant anything abnormal!" The medic snapped, ignoring Mikaela laughing as Greg avoided eye contact.

Prime sighed, frame shuddering and nearly dislodging Mikaela, Greg didn't seem to even notice as he undid the radiator fluid tank cap. "Ratchet, I'm fine, you and I both know my engine overheats readily when I'm hauling. Greg was checking everything over out of habit from previous experience and he offered, I consented."

Ratchet's holoform rolled his eyes irritably before turning to Greg, "Well Andersen?"

Greg met his gaze before motioning to the radiator, "Prime's goin' through radiator fluid faster, I doubt there's a leak 'cause I checked underneath earlier, but it just needs to be topped off, his systems aren't registering the fluid drop since it's been happening so often, but they're trying to compensate and it's not working as well."

Ratchet did a scan from where he was parked, finding exactly the same result when Prime also sent him a diagnostic scan to back the human up.

"Alright, but anything else you do you approve with me got it?"

Greg nodded, saluting formally, "Yes sir."

Ratchet rolled his eyes again, engine grumbling as the holoform returned to the hummer.

Mikaela watched Greg top off the fluid after walking to the gas station one block over from the hotel. He was careful and diligent in his work as he went back over everything once more before leaning back from the engine.

"Alright Prime, start 'er up."

The semi keyed the ignition and the engine roared to life, loud and full as Mearing exited her room in yet another suit with sneakers, the director watched them silently before striding towards the semi. Greg yelled for Prime to rev his engine to make sure the radiator was pumping before he started moving.

Optimus didn't do as he was asked, at least right away, Mearing was right next to them and about to ask what Greg and Mikaela were doing...

And Prime floored it.

...

Sam was sure his ears were gonna explode as the decibel levels Prime's engine hit penetrated the hotel room wall the and the bathroom wall.

Heading outside revealed several others laughing as Mearing screamed at Optimus, at least they assumed she was screaming by her body language, but Prime was too loud to hear anything. Sam smirked as the peterbilt's engine slowly died down to a tolerable level, Mikaela was laughing so hard she was crying, Gregory was the only one with any composure, but his mind was elsewhere as he made sure Mikaela was safely on the ground before shutting the hood and locking it.

"I'd say you're good Prime."

Sam was sure everyone other than Mearing was going to die laughing.

xxx 8:36am Breakfast

Optimus was literally ready to 'twiddle his thumbs' as the other autobots talked over the radio links about the sights they'd seen on the first day of the road trip. Prime wasn't_ fully_ regretting not being able to see, but he felt even more left out of the conversation than he usually was, as leader he wouldn't have really paid attention to the sights they'd drove, but now he was just another vehicle.

Greg seemed to be in a similar situation, the more Andre and Jazz bonded, the more Sam, Bee, Will, Hide, Epps, Mikaela, and the others were accepting him as part of the 'autobot family' outside of NEST. Gregory was left out of the conversations unintentionally, mostly because when he was ignored, it was when the bots were brought up and they'd share experiences.

The Lt. was currently sitting on the decorative fence surrounding the restaurant, staring out at the open field behind the restaurant. Lost in his own thoughts as his gaze stayed distant.

Prime sighed softly, adding tot eh fact he was left out of the 'sights' conversation, his larger alt form kept him parked separately, leaving the peterbilt alone of the other side of the parking lot.

A hand appeared on his driver's side door handle, gently squeezing before stepping back as Optimus opened the door.

Greg climbed inside, shutting the door and leaning comfortably in the seat.

"How're you doing Optimus?"

"Fine."

Greg winced loudly, "Even I know that's a lie. What's wrong?"

Optimus shuddered heavily, and Greg made a note to check the hauling cables before Prime moved next.

"Just...a bit bored and...left out..."

Greg nodded, stopping himself before gripping the steering wheel encouragingly, "I know how that feels, I moved schools so many times as a kid I was always the odd one out, add to the fact I preferred to pay attention to anything military or truck related I was the dorky new kid no one wanted to get stuck with. the only difference between that and now is I added 'refuse promotions' to my list of 'unique qualities."

Optimus was silent for a moment, "May I ask why you refuse promotions?"

Greg thought for a moment, "Honestly Optimus...I'm a soldier...I _can_ be a leader if necessary, but I'm just a soldier...I don't deserve anything higher than what I'm at, I get my job done, get my comrades out of danger when needed, and enjoy it."

"Hmm," Optimus debated with himself to keep this area of conversation going, hesitantly continuing after a moment, "I...had two older brothers, one was very similar to yourself Gregory, a good soldier, and would have made an excellent leader, maybe even a Prime...but just never wanted a higher ranking then...well the equivalent of his rank through the Autobots would have been Captain, I believe Jazz _and_ Ironhide outranked him easily but would always listen to him after myself."

"What was his name?"

Prime chuckled, cab warming in memory, "Ultra Magnus, he was actually larger than myself, about a good foot taller than me, but in friendly sparring matches I usually won."

Greg laughed gently, quieting after a moment and waiting for Prime to continue but the semi had trailed off softly and was now silent.

"Optimus? What happened to your brother?" Greg asked softly, gently rubbing the steering wheel.

"I...don't know...I haven't seen him for numerous years...nor I have I heard from him or his unit...it's likely he and I will not see one another again..."

Greg ducked his head, knowing what that was like, he didn't know if Alex was alive or not either.

"I...wow...I'm sorry for asking Optimus."

The semi sighed softly, "It's nothing, in actuality it helps to be able to talk to someone about this..."

"Well, whenever you need an ear I don't mind at all Big Guy."

Prime smiled internally, "Thank you Gregory."

Greg glanced out the window, seeing Lennox get his son into the car seat in Ironhide, he'd most likely head this way soon, meaning Greg got cramped into Jazz for several hours, the thought made the human growl a little.

"Gregory?"

"Yeah Optimus?"

"Ironhide relayed to me yesterday that Sarah Lennox is having difficulty caring for her sparkling and maintaining the image of driving Ironhide, I believe she would like Will's assistance, would you mind replacing Col. Lennox as my driver for awhile?"

Greg smiled, "Sure Prime, I'll go let Will know."

Optimus chuckled, opening the door for him.

Greg jumped out easily, stopping in his tracks and turning to the semi, "Hey Optimus, if you don't mind me asking something else...who was your other brother?"

Prime was silent for several moments, then started his engine as Ratchet flicked his lights in signal.

"Megatron."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, long chapter...<strong>

**Review Please!  
><strong>


	13. But Now

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**annependragon: **Thank you for your review! And thank you for your advice, I shall keep note of that if Prime ever needs a tow lol. In this case it was the Wreckers on the borrowed flatbed from ages ago that Simmons has yet to return to David, along with the black Volvo semi.

**Elita-2:** thank you!

**j:** thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<br>**

**But Now  
><strong>

xxx

It was barely dark out as the Autobots pulled into Sarah's brother-in-law's farm yard. The long driveway led to a huge front yard surrounding the old style three story farm house. A large concrete pad set below the house on the hill was where Greg and Sgt. McLeod parked the two trailers, Greg unhitching Prime while McLeod let the Wreckers off the flatbed.

Greg left Prime's cab after moving the truck to his place in the lopsided circle of Autobots. The human patted Prime's hood before moving to where most of the humans were gathering as Sarah introduced them to her brother-in-law's sister who lived in the manager's apartment above one of the barns up the farm road.

After the humans went inside to the house and the other lady drove her ATV back to her lodgings at the barn the autobots transformed for the night.

Prime bit back a pained grimace as his transmission dropped into place roughly, the throbbing starting up almost instantly as he leaned back against a steep hillside. But the mech kept the pain hidden from the others, especially Ratchet. There was nothing any of them could do anyway...

Prime slipped into recharge roughly, exhaustion finally shutting down his processors as the cosmic rust ate away at his transmission.

xxx

Optimus didn't know which woke him up first, his aching chassis or the hand on his shoulder.

Ironhide was on his other side, holding Prime steady as he shook in pain and letting the mech grip his hand.

"Easy Prahm, come on and wake up now."

The peterbilt groaned painfully, free hand going to his abdomen and pressing the plates to try to stem the agony.

The other mech took his other hand and slid it under Prime's, warmth coming from his palm and penetrating Prime's armor.

Optimus groaned again heavily, curling around the hand a little as he leaned into the mech's chest, optics shuttering closed tightly even if he couldn't see out of them.

Ironhide rubbed his arms reassuringly, trying to soothe the mech enough so he was coherent.

"Take it easy Optimus Prime."

Optimus couldn't answer or recognize the voice, just leaned into the solid, warm chest further, trying to find something to distract him from the pain.

"Breathe my brother."

"M-magnus?"

The mech chuckled softly, leaving his hand on his younger brother's abdomen but wrapping the other around his shoulders, "Yes Prime, just relax, the pain will pass."

Optimus let his brother's soothing spark reach out to his own, desperate for the older mech's comfort that he'd been denied for so many _long_ millenia.

Ultra Magnus settled back to be kneeling as he felt his brother's transmission settle down, Optimus released his death grip on Ironhide's hand and the weapon specialist stood to wake Ratchet, the medic had been ordered to turn off his sensors for the night by Jazz.

"Just Breathe Optimus Prime, we'll take care of this..."

Prime nodded against Magnus' chest, trying to aid his brother as Magnus stood and swung one of Prime's arms over his shoulders, sitting back against the hill and pulling Prime against his chest.

"Sleep brother."

xxx

xx

xxx 11:42pm

Prime didn't wake again until late the next night, he hadn't realized how exhausted he'd become.

Or that Ratchet had drugged him until _afterwards_.

Magnus was in the same position he had been nearly twenty-four hours ago, arm around Prime's shoulder and hand lightly rubbing the faded red and blue back plates as Optimus shifted against him.

"Was wondering how long Medic Ratchet had knocked you out for, how are you feeling Prime?"

Optimus didn't answer, trying to restart the connection between the two brothers' sparks.

"Optimus Prime?"

The mech still didn't reply, Magnus had allowed the connection to be reopened, letting the two sparks soothe each other, but closed it slightly after a moment.

"_Orion_...answer me."

Optimus sighed, Hide used his old name to tease, but Magnus only used it as a command.

"As well as can be expected, the pain is dull but I'm sure Ratchet's drug is wearing off as we speak."

Magnus hummed slightly, then activated his com link.

:Ultra Magnus to Team:

:Prowl here, speaking for Team, yes sir?:

Prime jumped at the voice, he'd thought the technician had died.

:Please send medical bots back to the farm, Optimus Prime is awake but in need of service:

:Understood sir, medical personnel en route, ETA three minutes:

Optimus shifted a little to remain close to Magnus' warmth, the older mech chuckled and made sure to direct heat to that side readily.

"Look at me brother."

"I...can't..."

"What?"

Prime shifted again, this time so Magnus could see his blank optics when he unshuttered the blinds.

"Power has been cut out to my optical sensors, and the extra lenses are destroyed, Ratchet doesn't have a spare pair."

Magnus laughed, deep and full over the sounds of four engines pulling into the yard, "Ratchet's lucky I have a set with me at all times, I knew you'd break a pair eventually but at least I'm on the same planet this time."

Optimus nodded, Magnus always made sure to take of his brother, especially since he'd become Prime and was putting his troops first no matter what.

Magnus moved, and Prime assumed he was looking at the four transforming bots in front of them.

"I don't believe it! It's Optimus Prime!"

The peterbilt chuckled, "It's good to hear your voice Perceptor, I would say 'good to see you' but I'm lacking in that function at the moment."

The scientist snorted, his voice sounding lower to the ground than Prime expected. Magnus stood slowly to not jar Optimus, then took his wrist and helped him to his feet.

Optimus was fine once standing, the process to get there was a bit painful and he was glad Magnus kept a hand on his back just in case.

Second bot to speak was a well missed comrade, "Why do you have flight technology integrated into your systems Prime?"

"A minor update Wheeljack, Ratchet can explain further." Optimus explained as Ratchet patted his shoulder and came to greet the medical bots.

"I will once you're stable Prime, 'Jack, Perceptor, good to see you, First Aid please tell me you have those power-coupler stabilizers you always carried since Delta-Six."

The medical assistant shifted on his peds, "I do, haven't stopped carrying them. They should be long enough to deal with Prime's frame."

Prime chuckled with the rest of the bots at the jest, it had always been a joke that Ratchet and First Aid had needed different equipment for the mech.

Optimus cut his laughter short as he hunched forward, a hand going to his abdomen as he coughed before his knees buckled.

xxx

xx

xxx 9:18am

Ironhide was a diligent in keeping Prime comfortable as Magnus had been the night before, heating his shoulder as Prime leaned on it as they waited for Magnus to come get his brother.

Ratchet, 'Jack, Aid, and Perceptor were below the machine shed, the other bots had renovated the new Autobot sized 'basement' into a hidden medbay, fully stocked from the Autobot shuttle _Nova_.

Prime was groggily waiting to go into surgery, Magnus had left soon after Prime had collapsed, rushing to a local Truck company and picking up a replacement transmission while Ratchet and Aid prepped the medbay and 'Jack gave Prime an anesthetic to start to knock him out.

The weapon specialist could tell that Prime was losing consciousness as his weight was getting heavier against the black mech, not that Hide cared.

"How's Prime, Hide?"

Ironhide looked down to see Sam and Will, watching Optimus shift weakly.

"Fallin' asleep, Doc should be 'bout ready ta take him."

"How risky is the operation?" Sam asked, knowing in humans any transplant was high risk.

"Unfortunately Samuel, it is a great deal of risk to perform such an operation." Magnus explained as he entered the other half of the machine shed, the first was the ramp down to the basement. "But the medical bots are well trained, there is minimal chance for complications."

Sam nodded, stepping back with Will as Magnus eased Prime to his feet, draping an arm over his shoulder and wrapping one of his own around Prime's back. Optimus only moaned slightly, too out of it to really notice, but he did seem to lock on Sam's and Will's presence.

"S-sam-mm...Lennox...mmm..."

"Hey Prime, we'll be waiting for you to wake up, don't stress out Ratchet huh?"

Prime hummed in response, letting Magnus half drag him to the medbay.

...

Though he couldn't see anything, Prime was positive Ratchet was at home in the room as the medic and Magnus eased him onto the surgery berth, gently laying him back on the heated metal before either 'Jack or First Aid placed a mask over his face plates, a soft tube going into his mouth for his main air intakes as Perceptor counted off the other vents as he shut them.

"Alright Prime, count back from ten and you'll be under, Aid and I will keep 'Jack from 'updating' anything while you're out." Ratchet said, hand lightly cupping Prime's helm as Perceptor started the further anesthesia. Because they were replacing his transmission, they were unable to initiate a power shut down, correctly called stasis, so a chemical was used to slow the energon lines and slow the spark rate.

"Ten...nine..eight...sev-en..."

Magnus gripped his brother's wrist, "I'll be here when you wake up my brother, we have much to catch up on." :I love you:

"S-six-x...five...four...three..t-two...on-ne..."

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

xx

xxx

* * *

><p>Sideswipe sat on top of the hill Prime had been sleeping against, staring out over the seemingly endless hills in the country, a few miles east was cornfields, right now only stubble and dirt after harvest.<p>

Footsteps sounded behind him, but Sides didn't turn, until a bright yellow hand appeared on his shoulder, fine lines and delicate paint job.

_yellow_...

"Hey Bro!"

"Sunstreaker!"

The yellow twin laughed, embracing his silver brother before stepping back, hands on his hips as he looked over Sideswipe.

"Dude! What happened to you? You're silver man!"

Sides ducked his head before looking at his brother, "I thought you were dead, I waited six Orns on Alpha-three-six-four but you never showed. When I got Prime's message to head to Earth I had hoped I'd see you here...but then I didn't...I just had to change my color...thought silver would be flashy enough to remember you..."

Sunstreaker sighed, "I'm sorry bro, got tangled up with one of those pit slaggin' constructicons and ended up in Ultra Magnus' team's med bay. Stayed with them when the shuttle was assigned to go to the Helix Nebula, we arrived here over a year ago."

Sideswipe blew, "A _year_! Why in the Pit didn't anyone slaggin' tell us! You knew we were you fraggin' drone!"

"We couldn't tell anyone Sides!"

"What do you mean-"

"**Sideswipe shut up**!"

The silver mech quieted down, watching his brother shift uncomfortably, "We weren't allowed to contact you guys until everyone was safely off the shuttle, by that time most of us had alt modes and were adjusted to hiding among the humans. Then Ultra Magnus and Prowl kept us incognito while the shuttle cargo was brought to Earth in case you guys needed the supplies right away. Then 'Jack and a few others moved the shuttle to Mars, coming in on transport pods about seven months ago and readjusting back this life. Everything was planned to meet up with you guys but then we had to go back into hiding."

"Why? Why didn't you come right to us, Prime's been sending out that beacon for years, we needed you."

Sunstreaker looked out at the distant river to the west of the farm, "The day we were schedules to contact you and get meeting coordinates was the day the US government banished Autobots from Earth. Ultra Magnus wouldn't let us do anything in case it would affect Megatron's deal. Many of us wanted to meet you in Chicago, but Magnus said that if the government had any thought that Prime had planned us remaining on the planet without their knowledge..all of us would be at risk."

xxx 5:37pm

Sunstreaker led his brother to a huge gravel track, several other sports cars already there and racing around at speeds the vehicles were supposed to be incapable of reaching. On the way there Sideswipe had trans-scanned his brother and initiated his original paint job, coming out as a _summer cherry red_ Lamborghini Sesto Elemento 2012. Sides had to admit his brother had taste, but the paint job was new, the bright yellow fading into gold and orange that flashed on his rear side panels to his spoiler, looking like an exploding sun.

"Wicked paint bro!"

Sunstreaker chuckled, "I'll introduce you to the artist later, for once it wasn't my work."

Sideswipe laughed, flooring his accelerator and slipping in between a dark blue and hot orange Porsche Carrera, and a navy blue and forest green Saleen S7.

Designations: Autobots Blaster and Blurr.

The lambo flew past the two, comming for a race as Jazz appeared in front of as he tailed Bumblebee. The Camaro was trying to edge around an electric blue SSC Ultimate Aero and a cloud white/silver Pagani Zonda Roadster C12, but the pair wouldn't let him by.

"Come on guys! Let me by! Jazz won't get off my tailpipe!"

Sideswipe chuckled at Bumblebee's griping, the scout was a bit of a sore loser if others didn't play fair, took after Prime quite a bit.

The Aero slowed a bit then went right back to keeping even with the Pagani, irritating Bee to no end.

"It's not so bad Bumblbee! Everyone has to come in last at some point, well not everyone, some just are born good, like Blurr, but then why is he way back there? Bee did you do something to your paint job, 'cause it's not the same as it was on Tyger Pax, hey what's it like in DC? I heard it was-"

"Bluestreak, that's enough."

The Zagani slowed and slid over to the edge, letting the line of cars whisk past him as the bot sent a com to Sideswipe.

:Mirage to Sideswipe:

:Sides here, good to know you're still kickin' Mirage, what's up?: Sides replied as the group caught up with a red, yellow, and orange Bugatti Veyron, unmistakably Hot Rod

:Any news on Optimus Prime?:

:Nah, Doc's still got him in surgery. Boss'll pull through, he always does...:

But as the lambo sped up to keep ahead of his brother, his processor was telling him that wasn't completely true, it was very likely Prime wouldn't make it out of the surgery without complications. Transmission replacements were tricky and Prime's systems were worn out, at this point he needed a complete overhaul and several month vacation. Sides just hoped Prime would wake up...

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! The other Autobots are here!<strong>

**The fancy cars can be found on g/o/o/g/l/e images, or on w w w . s/p/o/r/s/t/c/a/r/c/u/p . c o m / expensive-cars / **

**Review please and enjoy!**

**Vote: which bots next? **

**Hound/Tracks**

**Huffer/Brawn**

**Thank you**

**~keacdragon  
><strong>


	14. I See

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Elita-2:** thank you for your review, and don't worry, there's still several chapters w/ Prime, like this one! LOL :)

**j: **thank you for your review and no Elita just yet but I swear soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<br>**

**I See  
><strong>

xxx

Optimus groaned softly as he woke, turning his head as he slowly rebooted his systems, his optics were online but fuzzy, only at half power and resolution.

A red and black shape moved near him, making Prime tense as his processor shot out the first name he could think of.

_Designation: Bludgeon, Faction: Decepticon_

Optimus tried to protest as an arm moved towards him when a second and third blurred form came into his field of vision.

_Designation: Cyclonus, Faction: Decepticon; Designation: Onslaught, Faction: Decepticon_

Prime struggled to get away from the three mechs, a yell starting in his vocal processor when the 'cons tried to restrain him. They were shouting at him, that much Optimus could understand, but not what they were saying.

It didn't matter, he had to get away...

xxx

First Aid really needed to get Wheeljack focused on bypassing the lead lining in the basement med bay so communications could get in and out.

Optimus woke up groggy and disoriented, and judging by the multiple attempts to start his missing weaponry and defense systems, he didn't know what was going on.

First Aid had no choice but to sedate Optimus, sticking the needle into a secondary line in his wrist.

The drug took awhile to work, but Prime settled enough to lay there quietly while his systems shut down.

"Aut-o...bot-ts...Ratchet...mmm..."

Optimus slurred his words for a good five minutes, naming only the eleven bots that had come with him from Washington D.C.

Perceptor met Aid's gaze when Optimus finally fell into recharge, systems humming softly.

The two didn't need to speak to agree on one thought.

Prime needed help.

xxx

Ratchet sat on a stool in the med bay, feet propped up as he read through the last six months of First Aid and Wheeljack's records of repairs and maintenance on the other bots with them. Ironhide was leaning against the work counter next to Prime's medical berth. The leader still out cold from the sedative he'd received two days ago.

Prime woke up thinking Perceptor, First Aid, and Wheeljack were decepticons, probably because his processor had been in the middle of a massive firewall and program update and hadn't been able to cope. Ratchet had asked the others to clear out until Optimus woke up enough the understand, leaving only familiar faces near him to avoid any undue stress and complications to anyone.

Optimus' intakes changed their pattern, a deeper and louder gust of air signalling a rather slow start up program, Ironhide shifted one of his crossed arms, gently rubbing Optimus' left forearm as the bot woke up.

Optics blinking and head moving slowly, Prime's gaze was met with a smirking Hide and an approaching Ratchet, the medic gentle and careful with his movements until Optimus spoke.

"R-ratch...*_grunt_*...Ratchet...How long was I out?"

"Oh, a couple weeks. Good to see you awake Optimus, how do you feel?"

Prime smiled a little, optics closing as he assessed his systems. After ten seconds of a long list of replaced parts and programs, Optimus terminated the function to respond.

"I'm well Ratchet, very well judging by the replacements."

Ratchet smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "More than a few replacements, by the time the surgery was done Optimus you had received a full overhaul, the only things _not_ replaced are your processor core, spark chamber, and protoform shell."

Optimus nodded, closing his optics once more to evaluate the full list, even pieces of his armor and sections of his limb struts had been replaced.

"Don't tell me I was the only one to receive repairs." Prime growled softly, rubbing at his face plates and feeling the miniscule variants in the metals were some had been either polished smooth or replaced.

Ironhide chuckled deeply, "Nah, Doc's been fixin' up everyone Prahm, even my ole locked hip is redone. Yer the one that needed a full overhaul Boss."

Optimus nodded, relaxing into the heated medical berth, as long as his team was taken care of he could relax.

"I changed my mind Ratchet, I feel great, much better than I have in a long time."

Ratchet smiled, "Good, and if you don't mind, open your helm so I can check the last of the replaced circuitry, about half of your sensory boards were corroded and couldn't handle the new wiring and sensory nodes."

Prime sighed but set his head down, slowly releasing the tight clamps internally to let the medic ease the panels back and expose the delicately fine circuitry inside. The wires were as thin as a human hair and the nodes the size of a grain of rice. Ratchet transformed his hands down to tiny, intricate tools, the metallic material heating slightly to ease and discomfort from the tender parts as Prime tensed slightly.

"Easy Prime, while I'm working, tell me what you remember from before the operation." Ratchet murmured, intent on his work and knowing Optimus needed to keep occupied.

Optimus was silent for a moment, "Counting down, the anesthesia knocking me out...Wheeljack, Perceptor...hmm...Ouch! Ratchet!"

The medic chuckled, numbing the area that had flared up before going back to adjusting the fine wires and connections, "What else Prime?"

"First Aid...prepping for the operation...Sam and Lennox...before I came down here..."

Ratchet had finished working by the time Optimus trailed off, "What is it?"

"Please tell me I wasn't imagining my brother..."

Ironhide cut short his snort of amusement, Optimus had tensed in fright, like he didn't want to hear the answer, the thought of his mind playing such a sparkless trick nearly too much.

"Ultra Magnus? No, he's not here at the moment, went down to the city with the wreckers and a few others to pick up something. Should be back in a couple hours."

Optimus sighed, relaxing before gripping Ironhide's offered hand, slowly easing to sit up and barely feeling his equilibrium systems make the necessary adjustments. Ratchet made sure he moved slowly as he moved to the edge, legs dangling to the floor before Prime eased to be half standing, half leaning against the berth.

Ironhide backed off once Prime was stable, watching the mech ease away from the supporting metal and walk a few paces.

Before swaying and going down.

xxx

xx

xxx

Robert Epps wasn't one for spontaneous actions, but the fresh paint, cute sign, and mostly decent looking employees of the little shop caught his attention. Whatever Magnus and the others had to get was a secret, none of the humans that had accompanied them were allowed to go all the way, left to occupy themselves at the mall.

Most of the NEST guys hit the food court, still loving the chance to get decent, heart clogging food when they could.

Epps was wandering down my a department store, collectible, shop, shoe store, and the little joint he was in front of now.

_Delta Tau Ink_

Epps headed inside, leaning against the front counter and looking over the photos of numerous different artworks, all highly skilled, detailed, and customized. One of the artists had just finished up with a client and came over with a smile.

"You lookin' to get somethin' done?"

"Yeah, think you can help me?"

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus only went down to his knees, one hand braced on the floor, the other on one knee as he stood back up before Ratchet could rush to his side.

"I'm fine, just have to be careful..."

The medic rolled his optics, ignoring Ironhide's chuckles.

"Hey doc, think ya forgot the 'Prime' part of his coordination, that's somethin' Orion would do." Hide teased lightly.

Ratchet glared, "Optimus and Orion are the same mech Ironhide, Prime's just gotta just watch his own feet."

Ironhide outright laughed as Optimus went back to the berth to lean against it, "So, Orion Pax...whatcha thinkin'?"

Optimus chuckled, "How my friend Dion needs to show up to kick your aft."

Ratchet laughed as the two bantered lightly, both so much like they had been before the war.

"Oh yeah? What would Ariel and 'Mia say 'bout that?"

Neither mech realized the mistake until it was too late, both nearly completely shutting down at the long lost and much missed spark mates.

Ratchet sighed softly, "We all miss the Zeta squadron, the femmes especially, all we can hope is Primus kept them safe thus far."

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus sat against the shed door, watching Andre and Sgt. Epps slowly exit Jazz, both had their right upper arms bandaged like they'd had a nasty scrape. Both looked mildly in pain, but coping, Jazz transformed and was laughing at them before noticed Optimus.

"Boss! Yer awake!"

Prime chuckled, "Yes, Ratchet's even cleared me for light activity, monitored though..."

Jazz snorted as Ratchet glared at the dull blue and red mech, before the medic glanced to the pair of humans, "What did you two do?"

Epps rolled his eyes, "Might as well show 'im Andre, we were gonna wait Doc ta show Prime once they healed but since you insisted..."

Both humans winced at the white bandages came off revealing irritated skin that was marred...

No, not marred.

_Marked_

Prime leaned down carefully to see better, both humans had a brightly colored, solidly outlined tattoo on their arms, Epps' was orange and black, while Andre's was a medium gray and metallic silver.

Autobot emblems

Optimus couldn't reply, not because he didn't want to, but because the overwhelming emotions fogging his processor made his optics water slightly. These humans trusted the autobots and Prime himself completely, and would give up their lives for Oprimus if he asked for it.

Prime could only nod faintly, a hand going to his face plates to keep the two men from noticing the tears threatening to fall.

Jazz picked up on Prime's quickly spiraling to out of control emotions immediately, privately messaging Ratchet to distract and move the humans when the medic warned the sabotuer that Optimus didn't need to move right now.

:Jazz ta Boss Bot:

:Yes?:

:Boss you alright?:

Prime let his head fall back against the metal of the shed, shuddering slightly whether from the cool air or emotions, Jazz couldn't tell. :I just...they put so much trust in me...for what? We've lost so many of our brethren...why doesn't the end of a war bring the end of the suffering? End of the pain...?:

Jazz didn't have an answer right away, it took him several minutes to do so, :Maybe because war is never final, the fighting may end and one side may have lost but everything else is still the same. Scarred battlefields, scarred armored, ruined cities, lost comrades...it's all that's left of a several _billion_ year long war...and there's nothing we can do to change that fact...:

Optimus' shoulders sagged visibly, but Jazz wasn't finished, :But we can keep livin', and not just with our sparks beating but really _livin'_ Boss, we've all accepted that there's nothin' we can do, and yeah if more Bots arrive and tell us others are gone, especially sparkmates...we'll be sad, but we won't give up on being alive Big Guy. You especially, Prime we can't lose you now...the fighting with the cons is over but the fight to have a new home is just beginning...:

Jazz stepped away from Optimus, watching Andre show off his tattoo to Sam and Epps laughing at the younger soldier's pain when he irritated the emblem.

"You're right Jazz, my apologies, I guess I need more practice being a mech versus a commander."

The silver mech chuckled, "I'll give ya a hand Boss, on one condition."

"Yes?"

Jazz turned as the red and yellow lamborghinis pulled in to the driveway.

"You get a fresh paintjob."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Couldn't get this chapter to flow right and I'm still not sure...<strong>


	15. Flamin' Blue

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Author's Note: **The auto body car paint colors are real, found a body shop website for reference.

**R117: **Roller is just to good to miss! Thank you for your review and hope you're enjoying this fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<br>**

**Flamin' Blue  
><strong>

xxx

Organic Green, Snowhite Pearl, Green-U, and Black-U, four simple colors that when applied to a 2010 Chrysler Jeep Wrangler turned the grey primer into a honorable, solider vehicle.

aka Hound

xxx 4:47pm

Optimus stood on the 'clean' side the bulletproof glass that separated an observation booth from the paint room, both areas underground off the basement med bay, while a black, body tight overall clad young woman expertly applied the last coat of clear coat to Hound's armor. Prime had to admit the human showed talent.

Rachel Hallandale was the daughter of a corporate official in plastic manufacturing, her twin sister, Hannah, was her mirror image or exact opposite, depending on who you asked.

Rachel had found Sunny soaked, scratched, and griping about lost communications and ruined paint job. Hannah had been the tech nerd to find Ultra Magnus via a blog site the commander was using to contact his soldiers while Rachel had fixed up the autobot.

And earned his trust by giving him a kick-ass paint job.

The Bright Yellow Optimus had always seen Sunstreaker in was present, but it accented a fabulous Chrome Yellow that faded off into Spanish and Pagan Gold, a Rich Gold color lined the literal 'streaks' of the paint job, bright oranges, flashy yellows, and a cherry red that left the Lamborghini's bumper, spoiler, and 'rear' plates a 'sunny' explosion of color. Rachel had even used a subtle color called Zenith Gold to paint the mech's name on his spoiler in a flashy style.

Hound was rolled forward to dry while Rachel cleaned her equipment, removing her face mask and letting her jet black mane of hair tumble down her back. Her cocky smile only grew brighter when Sunstreaker's holoform joined her in the paint 'studio' as it had been dubbed. Dressed in bright yellow and black designer clothes with silver accents, the black haired holoform matched Rachel well, and Prime could see why the duo were so close.

"Ready Boss?"

Prime turned to see Sideswipe entering the observation booth, the summer cherry red paint fitting the younger twin.

"I suppose."

Sides laughed as he lead Prime in, Rachel was listening to Sam who must've just slipped in chatter about Prime's original flame paint job, several pictures of the different angles of the mech's alt mode on a computer screen.

Sides left with Sam a few moments later, the red mech nodding to the red haired human entering in their place. Hannah was nothing (looks wise) like her twin sister.

"K, sis, think you can get the marking pens and tape out without wrecking my storage?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, heading to Rachel's storage closet to get the selected tools.

"Rach' this is my commanding officer Optimus Prime, Boss this is Rachel Hallandale."

Optimus crouched stiffly to greet the young woman, who gave him a smile that was most likely reserved for respected superiors judging by Sunstreaker elbowing her after a moment when she did nothing.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Hallandale."

The girl's smile widened to a genuine one, "Same here, Sides and Sunny tell me Jazz wants a new paint job on you."

"That is correct."

"Any particular style?"

Optimus was silent for a moment, Ironhide had used to tease him that the mech never 'experimented' with his colors. "Just the same look if you are able to."

Rachel snorted, "Able? Big Guy I can do fade color change flames in my sleep. If you don't mind and transform back to your alt mode, I can get started and get you out of here faster."

Prime nodded, folding into the 379 peterbilt alt mode with ease.

Sunstreaker's holoform moved to turn on a stereo hidden behind a sheet of plastic before disappearing.

_I hurt myself today _  
><em> To see if I still feel <em>  
><em> I focus on the pain <em>  
><em> The only thing that's real <em>  
><em> The needle tears a hole<em>  
><em> The old familiar sting <em>  
><em> Try to kill it all away <em>  
><em> But I remember everything<em>

Rachel and Hannah went to work sanding off what was left of the faded blue and red, the sensation extremely uncomfortable until they both turned on heaters within the tools, Wheeljack must have tampered with them.

Optimus relaxed into the sensation, enjoying the pressure. The two were skilled at their job, moving over the semi's armor quickly and efficiently. Once done, Hannah went over Prime's plates with a damp rag, removing all traces of dirt and dust. Rachel prepped her spray gun with the gray primer, adjusting the spray by applying a few swipes to a section of the studio wall left blank for this purpose.

Hannah left the studio once Rachel's mask was back on, the twin leaving for now while Rachel applied the primer. There was nothing Prime could do to stop the full body shudder at the clinging paint, Rachel had tapped his armor while buffing to keep him still but she didn't mind this movement. The sensation was sickening almost to the point where Prime would have backed out of this if Sunstreaker hadn't joined in, the two finishing the job in half the time.

:You okay Boss?:

:Fine...just not used to that:

Sunstreaker chuckled, :You never get used to primer, Rachel pays extra for the double strength sealant brand, it only takes one coat this way so you only have to go through that once:

:Is the rest of the paint the same?:

The yellow mech was silent, bringing up sensory memory files to compare, :Not really, more like misting rain...only a little steadier, Rachel can adjust the pressure and speed if it's uncomfortable for you, she's used to all styles of painting:

Prime made a soft noise through the com link to say he'd heard the mech, otherwise stayed occupied watching Rachel plan out the stencils for the flames on her computer after fiddling with a paint machine, adjusting the settings to mix up the paint and prep it for the job. Sunstreaker's holoform moved to look over her shoulder, earning a growl as she turned off the monitor.

"Nuh uh! Not going to see til I'm done, in fact get out of here and keep everyone else out."

For the first time since Optimus had given Sunstreaker his last order before the twin hadn't been seen again by the Prime, the yellow twin did as he was told without arguing one bit.

Rachel went about her work, waiting for the printer to deliver the dimensions and sketches as she taped over doorhandles, the windshield, and lights, bumpers, you name it she covered it. Optimus hated being blind like this, only able to see the light filtering through the paper. It was worse than being completely blind, this was like a haze and Rachel's tools and movement threw odd shadows around the bot.

The girl worked silently, turning the stereo to a radio station that would deliver times in between every few songs or commercial breaks. Rachel taped out sections to be sprayed with different colors, working in at the most a two foot wide section that went from one side board, all the way over Prime's cab roof to the other board. Sunstreaker had been right, Rachel adjusted the spray at the first faint shiver that ran through Prime's plates, the paint pressure increasing from the soft mist to a gentle pressure.

Rachel had to pause multiple times to change something out on her paint gun as she worked from the back of Prime's sleeper cab towards his grill, finally ending with a sexy-look implying whistle before taking a rag and cleaning any drips on the coverings before removing the paper. Optimus made a note of seeing there were absolutely no reflective surfaces in the studio, and Rachel had left a couple lights still covered, obviously aware of the optical sensors.

"Alright Boss, just sit tight for an hour then I can get to work on the flames, about halfway done now."

Prime grunted an acknowledgement, brakes hissing to relieve tension as Hannah reappeared to deliver dinner to her sister.

The twins moved to sit on the computer work bench, sliding the still dark monitor over and plugging in a laptop to the system, not allowing Optimus to see the proposed final product until it was actually on him.

It was nearly seven o'clock when Rachel hopped of the workbench and covered Prime's lights again, this time going over the metal with a polisher and chrome treatment before air drying the application. Once that was dry the paper was back over the metal and Prime felt Rachel climb over his alt mode to tape and stencil out a flame pattern over his plates.

This paint work lasted well into the night, Optimus finally giving up after midnight that Rachel would stop anytime soon and fell into deep recharge.

xxx 11:58am

Optimus woke up to a soft growling, sensors telling him Rachel was not happy about Hannah shaking her awake from where she was sprawled on her workbench, covered in splatters of dried paint by the sounds of her disgust at the uncleanliness of her appearance.

She was _way_ too much like Sunstreaker.

Rachel went about the finishing touches, applying several coats of clear coat to seal the paint, letting that harden before buffing Prime's entire frame with a wax coat and then a polisher.

By the time she was completely done, it was almost six o'clock, Prime swore if Sunstreaker and Rachel ever got together to do a piece of artwork, only their twins would keep them from starving.

xxx

Sam waited anxiously with the rest of the assembled Bots outside the shed that concealed the underground base entrance, most were the bots who'd come from Washington D.C., the others were staying away until Prime and Magnus could fully discuss what was going on and what they would do now.

Mearing still hadn't fully realized there were _alot_ more autobots on earth than the US government knew about.

Ultra Magnus, Sunstreaker, and Mirage were the only non D.C. bots there, waiting for Rachel to let Prime leave the paint studio. All the D.C bots other than Dino, who had taken off a few hours ago, were waiting as well.

Rachel exited the shed first, showing the old wooden door out of the way before letting the peterbilt truck pull forward.

Sam wasn't the only one in shock, from the back of Prime's sleeper cab, the paint slowly yet fantastically fading from a dark midnight blue to Prime's own rich original color. That dark blue went all the way to the nose of the truck where the flames licked up from the polished grill before the color literally looked heated by the vibrant flames, becoming a softer blue color around the nearly flickering flames that stretched from a dark maroon red, like dried blood, to rich royal red, fiery orange, all the way to a yellow that faded into hot white at the very tips that licked the blue paint.

Lennox whistled approvingly, earning a deep rumble before Prime braked gently and transformed, behind him was the bright sunset of the October lit countryside, miles of fields, pastures, and land.

The fabulous colors both blended with the sky, and stood out from the light, looking both separate yet at home.

Magnus smiled kindly at his brother as Sam explained a tissue paper and thin wire, home made lantern, everyone had signed it, even Optimus unknowingly when Ratchet had tested his fine dexterity functions a few days ago.

The Last True Prime lit the small, organic candle, smirking at Wheeljack's and Peceptor's tiny safety feature, as soon as the candle came in contact with organic material again the flame would be snuffed out to prevent any unnecessary damage.

Magnus leaned down to hand the lantern to the twelve year old on his shoulder, Kyle smirking as the tall mech stood once more, before the human lifted the lighter than air lantern and shoved into the appearing stars.

"_We are Home_."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	16. Dropped the Phone

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Megan666:** I'm not done, that was the end of that chapter...here's more!

**R117**: No sequel yet, story's not done! Thank you! That was the end of the chapter

**Elita-2**: Not done yet! Just wanted to tease people, Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<br>**

**Dropped the Phone  
><strong>

xxx

Sarah's brother-in-law wasn't home when the D.C. group arrived, in fact he was in Chicago with volunteer clean up crews. His wife was still deployed over seas, and Annabelle was with her grandmother in North Dakota for a few weeks.

Ironhide had been begging Ratchet to give him leave to go with Will to go get the young girl, but only Optimus could clear that kind of leave, and he'd been unconscious.

Come to find out, the only humans on the property were Stacey Lee M., she wouldn't disclose her last name, David Anderson's fiance, and occasionally David himself when he wasn't working odd hours for his police team.

Which meant one thing.

The autobots saw Barricade every seventeen hours.

xxx

David sighed as he lounged across the sun warmed hood and windshield of the Saleen Mustang, listening to Barricade's engine tick softly as it cooled, once it had he'd change the oil and filters out, the cybertronian had been grumbling about it for a few days now.

While the Autobots from the shuttle _Trion_ had come to accept Barricade as defected 'con, they still wouldn't let the nearly completely unarmed First Aid do any maintenance, even if he was supervised by other soldiers. The D.C. Bots had nearly opened fire on the mustang until David had refused to leave the interior of the car. Magus had to physically restrain the black mech, Ironhide-David was sure that was his name, while the CMO ordered the others to stand down.

"I would say my engine has reached a tolerable temperature David." Barricade rumbled, more interested in getting the human off his hood.

"Nah, wait another five minutes."

The mustang sighed but didn't argue, David knew his physical limitations and Barricade wouldn't let the man risk hurting himself.

Decepticons didn't become Guardians, but Barricade had defected before he met David...or more accurately t-boned his other police cruiser and had to replace it or get an aft full of confiscated C4. Over the course of the three weeks it took to have the inanimate car fixed, Barricade had been the substitute. The night David had released the Con from his debt and gone on his usual patrol, was the night he'd been a life threatening crash, and from that night on Barricade couldn't stand to let any other vehicle transport _his_ charge.

The morning after his new paint job was finished, Optimus Prime was sitting against a shed wall, watching the mustang and human as David went about his basic maintenance, occasionally having to stop to get a rag of tool away from the hyper police dog that snarled at anyone besides David and almost attacked Mearing it Barricade had reversed fast enough to get between the two.

Police dogs were a bit overprotective.

"_I'm hell on Heels, say what you will, I've done made the devil a deal.._."

Barricade started outright bellowing with laughter, shocks shaking as David rolled his eyes. Turning on his bluetooth, Barricade sent the conversation through his speakers.

"Hi Cheryl."

"_'Bout time, where the hell have you been?_"

"Working."

The woman snorted, "_Uh huh, anyway, is your truck back yet_?"

"Nope."

"_Shit, got that number for that Simmons jerk_?"

"Nope."

"_Well you're a lot of help! My payday isn't for another two weeks and we kind need that power bill paid_!"

Optimus winced as David sighed heavily. "I know, I already warned Wheeljack to keep his workshop hours down, and Magnus went to Bill's a picked up their spare generators."

"_I know that! 'Cept-oh sent me a test last night with a report on everything_."

"Who?"

Barricade cut in, "One: Hello Cheryl, Two: Perceptor David."

"Oh."

"_And that's Officer Woods to you 'Cade_!"

"Sorry Cheryl, I can't get a hold of Simmons, and I don't have that Volvo back, I can't do much of anything right now. Hell, the unit is freezing all paychecks 'cause of Chicago."

The woman groaned loudly, "_Fuck, what are we going to do_?"

"I don't know."

xxx

Mearing had to wait in the farm house until David Anderson had returned the police canine to its pen in the shed, the dog only listening to its officer as it was trained.

"Officer Andersen!"

"Director Mearing, what can I do for you?"

The woman replied by handing him the keys he hadn't seen since June, "I think these belong to you, your truck is parked on the trailer pad halfway down the driveway, surprised you haven't noticed it by now."

David shrugged, "It's matte black, can't see it unless right under a light when I drive by, I'm usually too tired to pay attention anyway."

Mearing nodded, returning to the house as David clutched the keys tightly, Optimus watched him send up a silent prayer in thanks before Barricade honked to get his attention.

"David! It's the hospital!"

The officer ran full tilt and slid across the passenger seat into the driver's side, yanking the phone form the bluetooth dock and holding to his ear.

Optimus couldn't see into the cab all that well from his position, but when David leaned forward for his forehead to rest against the steering wheel, the man's pale face was an indicator the call wasn't good news.

"**Cade to Autobots, and don't give me that pit-slag I know you can hear me**."

"**Speaking for everyone else, Mirage here**."

"**David just got a call from the Hospital, it's not good**."

Optimus watched as within that last statement David had taken the freshly returned keys and taken off at a dead out run down the driveway and his truck. Seconds after he'd pulled from the driveway and onto the road, Ultra Magnus sprinted past Optimus, transforming mid air as he leapt over Barricade's parked form and slammed into the gravel with ground shaking thud. Shocks jarring almost sickeningly as he sped off following the Volvo.

"**Jazz ta 'Cade, Andre wants ta know why David's takin' off like that and what blew a hole in Magnus' aft**."

"**His daughter, she's dying**."

Optimus probably would have let the others who knew that Barricade's final words meant go to the city alone, if the cop's daughter wasn't just Ultra Magnus charge, but also Gregory's younger sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not done! Maybe halfway if I'm lucky but there's still chapters so to go!<strong>

**Hey, once this is further along, would this me a good story idea:**

_**In the Battle of Chicago, Megatron, Sentinel, and Optimus lose their powers, having to live in harmony or all three will die..**_**.**

**Interesting to anyone?**

**Review Please!  
><strong>


	17. Burst into Tears

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Long Chapter Title because it fits the whole chapter, enjoy!**

**R117: **Thank you!

**Elita-2: **Thank you!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<br>**

**Burst into Tears  
>The doctor just confirmed her fears<br>Her husband held it in and held her tight  
>Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38<br>With three kids who need you in their lives  
>He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too<br>But you'll never be alone, I promise you"**

When you're weak...

xxx

It was three weeks, November 29th 2011, that David's daughter, Magnus' charge, and Greg's little sister could safely be removed from ICU, All Magnus could manage to tell his brother, was he hadn't been there to protect the girl.

Prowl had been the one to assign charges to each Autobot from the shuttle, taking one himself as well. The girl was nothing like Magnus, in fact they drove each other mad but they stuck it out because Magnus was the shuttle bots Commander without Prime and Kate was in charge of the other humans.

Mainly because she was the oldest.

Ultra Magnus was taking her injuries hard, something wasn't right about how everything was so secretive. Optimus didn't pry, Magnus would fight through his emotions until he finally went off one evening by himself and fall apart. And as his brother, Optimus would be there to pull him back to his feet.

xxx 6:29pm

Optimus had only seen once in his life, Ultra Magnus truly crack.

That was the day Megatron killed the three mech's Creator, their mother. Optimus had been the equivalent of a human nine year old at the time. Magnus, at that point about sixteen, had been bringing Optimus home from the lower level Academy to find Megatron, twenty, staring down at the lifeless femme. The middle brother hadn't bothered waiting for their Sire, Vector Prime, to return home from his daily council duties, he'd sent Megatron packing with punches and insults.

Magnus was sitting at the base of a hill, one of many behind the barn on the property, the open pastureland extended for several acres in either direction, only being interrupted by crop fields and a few grain silos.

Knees bent to his chest, arms crossed, and helm resting on the blue and white forearms, Optimus knew Magnus had finally retreated from the others. Optimus eased down the hill, the dry ground easy to give way under his weight. Iowa was naturally flat except for a small area in the Northwest corner. The Loess hills was one of only two in the _world_ of solid sand/dirt deposits right in the middle of the US that formed crumbling dirt and shale packed hills.

Optimus sat next to his brother silently, just like he had that joor all those eons ago while Magnus settled down enough the speak.

"Good evening Brother." Magnus said softly, sighing heavily as he raised his head, hands clasped casually together and wrapped around his bent knees calmly.

"Good evening Magnus, is there something you'd like to talk about."

"The girl will be release in a couple days, she'll be under not only Ratchet's, First Aid's, Perceptor's, and Wheeljack's scruntiny, but also of her friend's, Sarah Spitz in an aspiring medical student, and can rival Ratchet's temper if not controlled or obeyed."

Optimus waited a moment before asking again, "That is not what is troubling you though brother."

Ultra Magnus replied by unsubspacing a small holo-disk, clicking it on. The soft blue light showed an image of three mechs; one-the tallest-was mostly white with blue and orange accents, the next was red and silver, while the third-and shortest-was dark blue, red, and black.

It was easy to see the three were brothers, their structures and how they stood were so similar only their heights and colors told them apart. Optimus couldn't place the Autobot's names in his processor, until he realized the three weren't autobots at all.

The image was from before the war.

The tallest was Magnus, with Megatron beside him, arms draped over each other's shoulders casually, Optimus was the smallest mech, in front of the two, each brother with a hand protectively on the young mech's shoulders.

"I miss the old Megatron...and I miss Orion Pax, the war wasn't even a nightmare at this time." Magnus said, a faint grieving tremor in his vocal tones.

Optimus sighed softly, "I wish I could go back in time and never join the war, or even further back and keep Megatron from leaving at night to listen to those rebel gangs when he was supposed to be in recharge. He may never have started the rebellion on the first place."

Magnus glanced over to his younger brother, Prime was trembling slightly as his optics watered, "Oh, brother..."

Optimus had truly missed Magnus' warm embraces, selfishly a bit more than his steady persona and quick thinking. The mech was one you could fall down by and know he'd there to help you up.

"Yes, I wish there were things I had done differently all those millenia ago; but you can't change the past brother, only hope for the future."

Optimus nodded against Magnus' chest plates, grunting slightly when his brother leaned back to lay against the hill and arranged Optimus next to him to keep both comfortable. One arm was wrapped solidly around Prime's shoulders, fingers lightly rubbing against the armor plates protecting Optimus' upper arms as Prime lay curled against Magnus side, noting with a soft smile the mech was heating that side in particular a bit more than normal.

"It is a pity Megatron would just try to kill the both of us if he was resurrected, I do envy humans a little with their shorter life spans that allow for the mind and heart to heal quicker." Magnus said off-handedly.

"You would almost need Unicron's power to revive him, his hatred would override anything else." Prime muttered a bit darkly, Magnus reprimanded him with a slightly aggressive tap to his armor before resuming his gently rubbing.

"I may not be a Prime brother-"

"Only because you turned it down."

Magnus thumped the arm this time, "But I do know the Matrix of Leadership revives even the darkest sparks, if only Megatron had reason to listen and adapt to this planet, maybe he would change."

Optimus still snorted slightly, "It would take a miracle from Primus for Megatron to ever change."

xxx

xx

xxx

_Chicago, December 1st, 2011_

_Sprink County Colorado, Department of Corrections_

_Unit 14 Clean-up Crew_

...

Alexander Mason Anderson, age 29, was a cunning coyote kind of person. As part of his fifteen year sentence, Alexander had to perform supervised community service. Today's venture...

Cleaning up Chicago

There were still empty, cold parts and remnants of the metal beings who had fought the battle and destroyed the city, several damaged bodies lay around haphazardly where they had either fallen or been dropped.

Two of these bodies, a pair of the largest forms besides a worm thing, resided on the metal. One silver and black, the other red and white, they looked like really detailed robots.

Alexander and several other inmates on Unit 14 stood around these two bodies, glancing between each other to decide what to do.

The only reason Unit 14 had to be supervised in the condemned metropolis was because the members of that crew were in prison because of technology issues.

And oh did they all _love_ their talents.

xxx Week one

_Darkness_

_Pain_

_No light_

_No sound_

_No feeling_

_Nothing_

_Numb_

xxx Week four

The sound of saws, grinders, and welders met his hearing when he awoke, everything was dim in the workshop, lit by the intense light from sparks and welders infrequently in chaotic shadows and flickers of light.

Almost like a mad scientist playing with a new invention...

He could see slightly around him, but was otherwise immobile.

A blonde haired, scarred face young human crawled to crouch on his upper chest plates, pulling a mask over his face before grinding away at the damages helm pieces.

His vocal processor was shot, he couldn't even scream.

xxx Week six

Slowly, in between blacking out from the pain, his systems were repaired, if not very meagerly compared to his former medics.

The blonde human did most of the work, his quality was higher than the others, but he didn't have the ability to replace the solid limb struts without help from others who had worked with similar projects in construction.

xxx Week seven

The blonde human was in argument the next time he awoke, with one of the officers who monitored the uniform wearing humans. It was heated, only ended when the officer slyly brought up something of value to the blonde that made him go silent in a heart beat.

That something was his probation coming up.

xxx Week Eight

February 2012 would be here in less than thiry-six hours, but right now all that mattered to the blonde human was getting the "stupid" jaw socket to line up with the metal and go back together. With a satisfying pop it slid into place, he was then able to weld the final facial plates over top to protect the rather flimsy jaw 'bone'.

The last wires were taped back together and tucked back into the cavity within the neck armor, and then the human made the mistake of removing the jumper cables from within the gaping chest cavity.

"**_Pathetic Human_**!"

...

Alex skidded back on the concrete, glad his shoes were worth shit and allowed him to slide well away from the mobile and very pissed robot.

Alien...

Thing...

He spun and grabbed the pry bar, yanking a tazer from where Officer Jacobs had left it, _again_, and readying to make a quick and hasty weapon if the remote in his back pocket failed.

"What do you think you're doing! You worthless human!"

Alex pressed the first button, and the robot went down on his knees with a howl.

"I don't think you'll be getting anywhere while my virus chip is in that heart energy of yours."

"...aaahhh...spark...you petty...insolent...insect..."

Alex pressed the second button, eliciting a thundering roar.

"Ready for more? I can go all day, you won't hurt me without hurting yourself."

All the alien could do was collapse back onto the metal lift that was his makeshift berth for the moment; groaning as his processor pounded in time to his spark's erratic pulses.

"I'm Alex. You gotta name?"

The robot rubbed at his dimming optics, letting his arm fall limply to the floor before turning to face the human.

"Megatron."

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think?<strong>


	18. I'll Be Strong

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Elita-2: thank you!**

**Megan666: Thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<br>**

**I'll Be Strong  
><strong>

xxx

There were few times Sam hadn't seen Optimus in a battle without his lower face mask on.

A sparring match between him and Ironhide was no different.

February 3rd was a really warm day for this area of the US, and Ratchet was off two hours away and couldn't get back in time to stop the weapon specialist and last Prime from finally proving who's boss.

aka Optimus

But Hide was still going to test that idea for the 'Pit-fraggin' idea of it'.

The autobots held the humans on their shoulders, themselves on top of the hills surrounding the bowl shaped depression that was the make shift arena.

Ironhide was going all out trying to get Optimus to submit, throwing everything from punches to insults.

Prime was taking it in stride, completely silently as he blocked the moves and retaliated professionally.

The match ended when Hide charged Optimus, going to ram the mech's abdomen with all his weight backing the maneuver, and stunt that could have permanently injured Optimus back strut.

If Prime hadn't side-stepped at the last second and tripped the bulky mech to the ground.

Ironhide groaned as he forced himself to stand and shake Prime's hand, noting the slight angle in his upper cheek plates half concealed by the mask showing Prime was smiling broadly beneath it.

"Take that fraggin' mask of Prahm, ya don't need it!"

"Habit old friend, I see little reason to."

The weapon specialist snorted, "How 'bout a bet, Magnus decides the fate of the mask on one condition."

"Oh?"

The lower commander perked up at that, "Excuse me?"

Ironhide ignored him, "Magnus beats me in a sparring match and he decides, I win-it comes off until the next battle."

"The war's over Ironhide."

"Exactly! So?"

Optimus sighed heavily, mask retracting as he turned to his brother. "Magnus?"

The mech shifted uncomfortably, until Greg lightly tapped the side of his helm to get his attention.

"I accept brother."

Magnus reached a hand down, bracing his legs and helping Optimus up the hill before making sure Gregory safely switched shoulders.

Hide was waiting for the mech, Magnus fought by the book, and Hide could turn that against him.

Prime chuckled as Magnus' own battle mask slid down into place, and Hide griped at Prime's? Magnus was in four pieces, two for his lower face, and two with windshield like glass for his upper to fully protect his optics from blasts. Basically a helmet.

Wince after gasp after wince went through the audience as the two brawled, grappling for dominance, even Optimus cringed a few times at the loud collisions of the pair.

Magnus had the upper hand after a solid ten minutes of on the ground wrestling, he pinned Ironhide down and was making to grip him in a loose choke hold and call the match to an end when Hide sent an erratic punch for his helm, Magnus thought he'd ducked fast enough.

But he hadn't.

"_**Magnus**_!"

xxx

Optimus sighed as Ironhide yet again pinged Magnus' com link to apologize, his fist had collided with the battle mask, sending the glass into Magnus' optics. Prime was currently helping Magnus away from the "bowl" while Hide drove ahead with the others to track down Perceptor whose alt mode couldn't make it that far into the hills and he didn't want to walk.

Prime gently eased Magnus down by the barn, ignoring the yelling barn cats that refused to come near the cybertronians but still threw a fuss.

"Are you alright Magnus?"

"Mhm..."

The mech couldn't retract his face mask without risking the glass embedding in his optic lenses.

Greg turned from his position on the ground, seeing a jeans, work boots, and sweatshirt clad teenage girl approaching, mechanics gloves on her hands.

"I think I can help."

Optimus nodded and gently eased his hand down, Greg helping her to kneel on the palm before Optimus lifted the human femme to be level with Magnus' helm.

"Hold still Big Guy." She murmured softly, starting to pick the glass out and deposit it in her sweatshirt pocket, upon a scan Optimus found a leather lining in the pocket to protect the girl.

Magnus didn't move until the glass was gone, or at least what could be removed by hand, then he bent away, retracting his full mask and shaking his head slightly over a trash bin Greg had brought over to shake loose the slivers.

When he turned back to thank the teen he ended up glaring at her.

"Katherine, you're supposed to be resting.

"Oh please, what Sarah doesn't know won't hurt her!"

Magnus grunted in response, gently taking her from Optimus before the flame accented mech sat down.

Greg climbed up Optimus' leg to sit on his knee, level with the girl on Magnus' own joint.

"Oh Big Bwuder!"

Greg smirked, lightly jumping over to the teen and wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey sis."

"Hey Bro!"

Optimus grinned at the sight, Magus moved a hand near the two in case one or both slipped.

"Optimus, I'd like you to meet my younger sister Katherine, Kate this is my Boss Optimus Prime."

Kate genuinely smiled at Prime and he returned the expression warmly, there was something about her that was just easy to like.

She tossed her head slightly, moving her shoulder length brunette locks from her face before staring at both Optimus' and Magnus' face plates.

"You two are related huh?"

Magnus chuckled lightly, nodding at Kate.

"Yes, he's my younger brother."

"Yet got the head honcho position over you." Greg snarked before his sister punched his arm.

"Oh like you're any different Mr. No promotions for me!"

Optimus outright laughed with Kate at the perfectly unison of the two responses.

"_**I'm just a soldier!**_"

xxx

xx

xxx

Hot Rod sighed as he shook the last of the African savannah sand from his plates, turning as he watched Moonracer and Firestar tend the fragile hatchlings.

Yes, they were decepticon hatchlings, but they were young, and no control over their lineage.

...

Nightlock sighed happily as she cradled the fragile infant to her chassis, knowing it's tiny spark was reaching out to hers, thinking for probably the first time it was loved. How Megatron could even fathom to create these innocent little sparklings in the middle of this war?

Firestar agreed with her processing paths, cooing softly to the pair of black and grey little ones in her arms.

"Hey Hot Rod, got a bottle ready? This one's hungry." Chromia teased, approaching the group with a blue and black in her arms.

Hot Rod nodded, standing from his seat beneath a tree to give the femmes plenty of room with their charges. The light blue and silver femmer took the bottle and began to feed the infant expertly.

These Femmes acted as if they had cared for thousands of sparklings, but Hot Rod knew the truth, few of them had ever had any experience with young cybertronians. They were programmed for fighting, survival, battle, and war, yet the klik they came in contact with the sparklings, protocols activated that not even a Prime could override, that was why Megatron had destroyed so many in the first place...and why Arcee's death two years ago had nearly collapsed this group, only Hot Rod arriving to travel in a group to Earth after receiving Prime's Multi-Galaxial wide transmission.

They needed to get to Optimus.

"They all seem to be fine, even if they have been in a several month induced stasis lock, but I would really have a senior medic over myself check them over just in case." Moonracer said as she carried a solid blue sparkling over, the little one giggling like mad as it was deposited in Hot Rod's servos.

She was right.

::Hot Rod to Kup::

::Kup here, everything alright with the tikes?::

::Yes, any news on Prime's location?::

::Yeah, but he's o the other side of this planet, heading back to Silverbolt now to bring you the coordinates and get ready to go, Sunstorm, Sweeps, and Kickback are still hanging around, I didn't dare take a shot and risk blowing our cover::

::Agreed, return as safely and quickly as possible::

::Understood, Kup out::

Hot Rod sighed softly before turning to the light steps behind him.

"Good news, Kup's got Prime's location, in less than two Earth days every Femme in your unit will hopefully be reunited with their sparkmates."

"Good."

The mech snorted, "Aw come on! Lighten up a little, I know you're eager to be back with Optimus as well."

"Yes..."

He could say no more as Silverbolt landed after warping back into the area, Kup exiting the massive flyer to aid the femmes in packing up their limited supplies and erase any traces of their crash landing a few weeks ago. Not to mention the careful moving of the fragile Decepticon sparklings, each Femme carefully taking at least one in and settling them in carefully redesigned capsules.

The femme sighed softly as she watched, being the last to leave the African land.

"Yes..." She murmured, pink armor glinting in the Savannah sunset, "Home to my sparkmate..."

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses on who she is? LOL<strong>

**Author's Note, made a mistake in Chapter eleven, the Bugatti Veyron was supposed to be Hot Shot, not Hot Rod, my bad.**

**Review Please!  
><strong>


	19. You let go, I'll hold on

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Elita-2: thank you! It IS a sweet car!**

**R117: Yep! Thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<br>**

**You let Go, I'll Hold On  
><strong>

xxx 11:37pm

Optimus was sound asleep when something woke Magnus next to him. The Autobot quarters hidden underground were only for the mechs from the shuttle, meaning many were double bunking.

Magnus and Prime included, mainly because they both required a larger, reinforced recharge berth. Magnus was glad he'd requested a double, the brothers needed the close contact of one another after so long, their faint brother-bond slowly warming into a loving heat that kept the emotions and loss of the last of their trio at bay.

Ultra Magnus rolled to see Optimus sleeping peacefully, intakes humming softly as the only noise coming from his frame, not even a hint of processor functions, the recharge was deep and restful.

But something still woke Magnus, and he couldn't pin point it.

"Go back to sleep..."

Magnus chuckled at the near whine in Prime's voice, only he wasn't acting anything like a Prime, more like a sleep-deprived mech who would shove his berth mate off the bed unless he complied.

"Sleep brother, nothing is wrong." Optimus murmured, shifting to cuddle into Magnus' warm side, sighing softly when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Ultra Magnus dozed off a minute later, only to be startled awake by incoming static, the signal jumping frequencies before snapping out.

This happened twice more, each time Magnus would fall into recharge before being rudely interrupted.

"_Magnus_..."

"It's not me...slaggin' com link, though Perceptor fixed that a month ago."

Optimus shifted to be propped up on his elbow when Magnus sat up, digits lightly fussing his helm to turn on the com link until morning.

And the alarm system went off.

:'Cade to Magnus:

:Magnus here:

:'Cons been spotted ten miles over the river, comin' in hot:

:Understood, Magnus to Mirage:

:Mirage speaking, everyone's getting ready sir, meet us out in the yard:

xxx

Optimus nearly stalled his engine when most of the 'shuttle' 'Bots paused for humans to get in their cabs, including Rachel, Hannah, Kate, and several others under the age of eighteen. Lennox and Epps were rushing ahead of Greg and Andre to slide into their respective 'Bots before Magnus dropped down into his 2001 Mack CH613 alt mode, a trailer parked alongside the shed hooking up the klik he slid under the coupler.

:Brother, care to lead?:

Optimus smirked behind his mask before transforming, engine revving before he pulled alongside his brother.

"Autobots, Roll Out!:

xxx

"Yeah...alright...see ya soon..."

"Who was that?"

Lennox glanced over to Epps, "David's fiance, she's bringing Annabelle to the farm, as long as this doesn't take too long we'll get back at the same time they arrive, they're a couple hours out on gravel roads if Stacey can seem the signs right in the dark."

Epps smiled, "Hear that Hide? Ya getcha girl back!"

The topkick chuckled, revving his engine in agreement.

Lennox rolled his eyes as he held onto to the "Holy Shit" bar in Hide's cab, Epps laughing as he too braced himself on the passenger side, Hide was a great off-road vehicle, doesn't mean he was all that comfortable though. The Col. sighed in relied when the line pulled back onto the pavement, then stared out the windshield as Magnus pulled alongside Prime, passenger side window going down and Kate climbing out the window.

...

"Magnus, move us up."

The Mack sighed but complied, knowing exactly what she was doing, Greg was waiting for her, strong hands gripping her leather belt that went around her jeans, holding the denim up under her bullet proof vest, the soldier pulled his sister into Prime's cab before copying her, moving over to Magnus' cab before the Mack slammed on his breaks to slide back behind the peterbilt.

"Hiya Prime, do me a favor and get your CB on the 'Bot frequency, need to make an announcement."

"I'm assuming you're the 'leader' of the others."

Kate smiled as she checked her pistol on her hip, "Pretty much, besides for the upper officers I apparently have the same rank as Magnus, at least I assume so since everyone listens that well."

Optimus chuckled, switching the frequency.

"Kate to 'Bots, and don't bother answering 'cause that takes to long, when we've got visual I want speed-demons up ahead with the crack-shots and Ironhide, keep in a zig-zag line til the rest catch up and unless you're in the US Military do _not_ get out of the car."

Several pings on his com link relayed to Prime everyone heard and understood, and just as they topped the next hill, the paved road ended just a head of the bottom, leading to an open field with a gravel road splitting it in half.

And the 'cons.

xxx

Kup winced as Sunstorm tried to rip Silverbolt's wing off, _again_, this wasn't going well, the flyer didn't have much energon left as it was, a wound without medical personnel nearby could offline him.

Hot Rod was glaring out the cockpit windows at the 'Con, wanting to shoot the perfectly in range target but unable to.

"Kup, I have to land, I can't risk staying airborne like this, not with the femmes and the sparklings."

The old mech sighed, "Go ahead 'Bolt, take us down, Hot Rod, prep the femmes, they're gonna hit the ground hot."

xxx

Optimus nearly stopped mid transformation as a 'Bot distress signal came through, the C 130 Hercules coming towards them wasn't a 'Con.

"It's Silverbolt! Let him land!"

The firing Bots ceased long enough for the Hercules to hit the ground roughly before opening fire again on the other two jets, ready to make them pay.

Optimus didn't notice the 'Bots inside the Hercules until several were out and running past him from where he'd moved back with Blaster, Dino, and Mirage to cover Silverbolt.

One of them, a light red, orange, and yellow bot slid to a stop to face him.

"Optimus Prime! I don't believe it!"

"Firestar!"

The femme smiled before racing off to pounce on Kickback, ready to rip the mech to shreds in the midst of his shock over the living female.

Optimsu grinned behind his mask, his spark lifting as he commed the mechs to not bother with Kickback and Sweeps, the newly arrived Femmes taking care of them easily. Several replies echoed in his processor, one especially from Ironhide in desperation.

:Please tell me my 'Mia's one o' them Prahm!:

Chromia laughed, :I am smart-aft, just finish off those jets and I'll get to you, I hate fliers!...No offense Silverbolt!:

The Hercules chuckled weakly, :None taken.:

Optimus smiled, before yelling out on the com link and openly, a SUV was approaching on the gravel road, and a shout across Prime's brother-bond to get Magnus to restrain 'Hide was all Optimus could do before a blast hitting the ground from Sunstorm sent the vehicle rolling.

With Annabelle Lennox inside.

Hide was bellowing for the young girl as Kate a Greg sprinted for the crushed vehicle, Mirage and Jazz already there and prying the vehicle open, the occupants were safe...

xxx

Ironhide sighed softly as his black arms folded around Chromia's light-blue and silver frame, chuckling as she traced the new scars on his chest.

Firestar was tucked against Dino's side, the pair laughing with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker happily.

Jolt, as a field medic gave Silverbolt enough energon to get him back to the farm, the Hercules getting into the air roughly but making it.

Magnus turned from watching Sunstorm's fuel lines and the crushed SUV burn to face the other 'Bots.

"Let's head back-"

"Annabelle!"

Kate whipped around at Lennox's yell, the shadowed seven year old was heading _back_ to the SUV.

"Roller! GO!"

Optimus froze as a dark green ATV rolled from Magnus' trailer, heading to the child with a twelve year old adolescent on the seat.

:Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner brother, Wheeljack has been trying to get his systems back up to the point to re open the partner bond:

Optimus merely nodded, optics locked on the nearly camouflaged ATV as it picked up the child and brought her back to Lennox and Hide.

xxx 3:23am

Optimus paused in the Med Bay on his way to get some recharge. Silverbolt was laid out on a medical berth with an energon drip in his arm. The flyer may have a huge alt mode, but it was mostly open space, he folded down to be just a few inches taller than Prime.

"It's good to see you Optimus Prime, we were worried something had happened when contact died on Jexon-A17." Kup said from his own medical berth, the old mech holding a thermo wrapped bundle.

"Where did you find these sparkling Kup?" Optimus asked once he had moved a few paces closer, letting his processor relax at the old mech's calm manner and steady conscience.

"Africa, 'con born, but they needed us, and the femmes refused to even process the idea of their lineage, they are nothing more than innocent spaklings in need of love."

Optimus once again nodded in agreement, moving closer as Kup set the bundle down into a crate at his feet, picking up one of the other occupants. The sparkling squirmed as it reached for the low-grade energon.

"Want to hold one sir? The three of 'em are a seeker trine here and the last one's a downright screamer."

Optimus smiled, remembering to retract his mask when his processor warned him that Kup's optics had been going bad of five vorns now.

The sparkling wiggled before settling at the presence of the new mech, relaxing into the heat of Prime's chassis and the safety of his massive arm.

The little one latched on to the bottle eagerly, sucking in the fuel at a steady rate until Optimus eased the bottle away to lightly rub the sparkling's throat and abdomen to ease the fuel down.

"Do any of them have designations?" Prime murmured softly, optics locked on the mech in his arms, the sparkling dozing off into his chassis.

"No, the femmes have been bouncing names around for a few but they wanted to wait to meet with Ratchet to check them over first." Kup explained, setting the seekerlet back into the makeshift crib and turning to watch Prime soothe the tiredly squirming sparkling.

Kup was right, femmes stoked a bond the klik they designated a sparkling, a dangerous one if something was wrong...these malnourished sparkling could easily soak up all the love and devotion...and then slip away...

"You're thinking too hard Optimus, just relax, these little ones are tough, as much so as that little yellow mini-bot you brought back from the dead Youth Sector, as tiny as he may have been..."

Prime chuckled, remembering very well how tough Bumblebee had been as a sparkling, and how much Prime had adored every breem of caring for the little one.

"Go get some recharge, if Ratchet's description of this Director Mearing is anything to go by, you'll be wishing you had signed up for the full morning shift later like nearly half of the others did already." Kup teased, smirking before gently settling the last seekerlet into its berth.

Optimus groaned softly then _giggled_ out of the blue at the thought of Mearing, clapping a servo over his mouth plates in shock as Kup chuckled, "Oh youngling aren't you oblivious."

Prime turned to follow his gaze, noticing the cheekily half-hiding ATV lurking in a corner, red headlights blinking softly.

"Come out now little one, calm your combine partner before you both fritz on me."

Roller complied, chirping softly as he zipped around Kup's feet before settling against Prime's ankle, humming softly at the contact.

Optimus lowered himself to the floor, hands lightly rubbing the dark green panels, digits tracing the accenting dark red and blue lines. Roller held still for a few moments before his sensitive panels got the better of him and he squirmed away the race around Prime and under his one bent leg.

Prime chuckled softly, letting him play for a few minutes before gently stopping him as Kup laid out the medical berth to sleep until the sparklings needed him again,

"Come little one, Magnus has lent me his quarters for a few hours, you and I both need rest."

The scout vehicle rolled in front of Prime as they walked the halls, chirping and beeping in content, the bond was weak, but still there, it would take awhile for it to fully heal itself, mainly until the battle command trailer was fully fixed.

"Roller?"

..._beep?_...

"Why are you green?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Thank you guys so much for all the faves! Love you!<strong>


	20. When You Cry

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head, **also a bonded couples' talk**

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Elita-2: Thank you!**

**R117: Thank you! And no I panic like that all the time, it's healthy for you!  
><strong>

**j: Thank you!**

**annependragon: Thank you! Well he's usually white...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<br>**

**When You Cry**

**_Warning: slightly more mature content, just a heads up, if you don't want to read it, scroll down to the next set of "xxx" Thanks!_  
><strong>

xxx

Roller followed Prime all the way to Magnus' door, before darting into Jazz's quarters next to that one, beeping as the saboteur laughed and locked the door, comming Prime to relax and get some recharge, "if he could"...

Optimus didn't understand the jest until he entered the dark quarters, a dim light turning on to allow his optics to lock on the pink and white lithe form waiting on the recharge berth.

_:__Elita._..:

She smiled sleepily, gesturing to the vast empty space on the berth for her sparkmate to fill.

Optimus hummed softly as he eased down next to her, arms lightly embracing her as she cuddled into his chassis.

:_Too...long_...:

:_Mhm_:

She chuckled, sighing silently as she nestled into the flame colored plates, optics tracing every variation in color, thickness of armor. and the depths of some of the scars, :_You've been through a lot._..:

:_Mmm...so have yo_u...: Optimus murmured, half asleep as his fingers rubbed her back plates, the diagonal scratches marring the armor telling of her own hardships.

Elita chuckled before snuggling deeper into Prime's panels, not caring that her pedes were stretching lower and lower until Optimus twitched a little.

Then Elita did it on purpose, harder.

Optimus shifted, grunting a little as half of his processor remained shut down and the other was activating long unused protocols.

:..._what are you doing_...?:

:_Enjoying our first 'night' back together...just you relax love_...:

Optimus nearly fell completely asleep, except Elita's slim hips straddled him...

In a rather awkward place.

Her hands delicately rubbed his panels, spiking their sensitivity and heat before she could even delve underneath. Optimus shuddered as his cooling systems kicked on, a deep groan finally fully waking him as Elita rolled her hips.

Right over a really intimate area...

Prime tried to roll so he was the one on top but Elita dug her fingers into his abdomen wiring, tickling the sensitive strands and sending her sparkmate gripping the berth edges to remain still.

:_Just sit back and enjoy it love, it's_ my_ turn._..:

Optimus tried to chuckle, but all he could manage was a soft moan, intakes heaving for air as her hips rocked in an agonizingly slow roll, hands rubbing everything, that shouldn't be messed with lightly, just to the point that while Optimus was unable to respond or truly move, he wasn't thrown over the edge just yet.

:.._.E-e...Elita.._.:

:_Hmm?_:

Optimus moaned again, head dropping back onto the berth and giving up on trying to meet her seductive gaze.

:.._.P-plea-ease...e-elit-a-AH!_:

She chuckled as he writhed slightly, before sliding forward and straddling his abdomen instead of his hips. Optimus groaned at the loss of her weight and the dropping of the charge in his lower abdomen, but the groan slid into deep heaving for air as she unbuckled the latches only a sparkmate and medic would know about. The thick armor dropped to the floor, and Elita slid back extremely slow, until Optimus nearly flipped over the edge as it was.

:..._easy my love._..:

Optimus couldn't reply with words, could barely keep his processor focused on anything, Elita rocked her hips just right, bringing him back into focus long enough to slide down into position.

Prime's engines roared faintly, frame shuddering as he struggled to maintain control. Ratchet would kill him if his cooling systems died.

Elita slowly built back up that charge, her long ministrations driving Optimus nuts, but the deep timbre in his engines told Elita what he could not.

Prime never heard Elita's satisfactory gasp, his overload hit with an all out roar from heated diesel engines and long over due energy being released.

...

Optimus woke back up ten minutes later, groggy and disoriented to find he was curled on his side with Elita stretched out next to him, his double chronometer told him she'd been awake a bit longer than he had, gently playing with the metal rim that held the faux glass on his chest plates.

:..._and the mighty Optimus Prime was subdued by a mere femme_...:

"Mmmm...no mere Femme..." Optimus growled, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply, ignoring her fake shoving to get away. The bond in both of them was only half awake, the strongest emotions flitting through by half, Elita was highly amused while Optimus was riding only on...

..._Desire_...

Optimus rolled to be on top, hips spreading to keep his weight balance over her, massive forearms bracing him up as he worked from her silver mouth plates down to her abdomen.

Elita let him play until she reached her his neck, glossa teasing his cheeks and optical shutters before keeping Optimus' mouth plates occupied for several minutes.

Prime's thumb rubbed her side, the tip playing with a few slightly more exposed neural wires before moving to her neck and pinching a few sensitive ones.

Elita arched underneath him, hands clawing at his chest plates as she gasped, Optimus had to pull his head away as he shivered, the locks under his armor were popping free on their own accord and Elita's chest was already splitting a little.

:..._Optimus...please._..:

:_You spoiled me...now it's_ my _turn._..:

Elita panted out a chuckle, :_Since when is a Prime sly and cunning_?:

:_Since his femme is a bad influence.._.:

:_Oh yeah? How I am the bad influence? I'm the Commander of the Femme Guar-Ah!_:

Optimus chuckled as her words were bit off, he'd keep her waiting a bit longer, at least until he could no longer stand it as well, his systems were going crazy already.

She whimpered faintly as he moved a bit further away, mostly to slide armor plates away to allow his chest panels to open correctly.

Elita hummed as his open first, the plates slamming back hard and making Optimus cry out slightly in pain.

:..._Hush my love_...: She soothed, hands rubbing the sore panel when Optimus moaned, optics squeezing shut as a hand went to rub the armor. Elita gently eased the pain away to the point Optimus lowered himself back down, still a bit sore.

He ignored the pain as he went back to kissing her, wanting to hear that hum again and drive out a slightly more satisfying noise.

Elita purred, finally able to open her chest plates as Optimus' spark energy teased her systems and the mech was distracted.

Optimus hummed deeply as her spark beat strong in her chest, the soft blue light rivaling his deep azure, neither spark was stretching forward, but that was normal, the bond was weak and needed just a bit more time...

And persuasion.

Optimus shuddered again as Elita's hands delicately ran along the wires surrounding and protecting the mech's spark. While Optimus couldn't return the favor, he could use his engines steady rumbling to reciprocate. Elita moaned as Optimus abdomen brushed hers, the steady sensation from his engines driving her crazy for a moment.

:.._careful love_...:

Optimus snorted over the bond, :_Careful yourself, you make me overload before you this time and I'll-_:

Elita's hand slipped into his spark. :_And you'll what?_:

Optimsu couldn't reply, his optics had fizzed out for a moment as he was heaving for air.

:_E-lit-a...don't...do...tha-aht!_:

She chuckled weakly before moving her hand free of the hot energy and gripping cables on either side of Optimus' spark chamber, making the mech tremble with effort to stay up before she tugged him lower.

Optimus was panting heavily, tears running down his face as the bond surged wide open, engines at a near roar as Elita's spark reached for his, the soft blue and deep azure merging so fast...

Elita arched with a soft cry, panting for air as Optimus tried to keep steady, both overloading as their sparks untangled their energy webs before slamming back into their respective chambers.

Optimus had outright roared before he collapsed, arm draped over Elita as he fell into temporary stasis, optics locked on Elita's as the bond filled with irrevocable love.

:..._I love you_...:

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus was a bit sore as he entered the med bay close to noon. Ratchet was _pissed_.

"How in the pit did you ruin those couplers in less than twelve hours!"

Prime bit back a chuckle, having to slide his mask into place to avoid angering the medic further. Ironhide was sprawled out on Silverbolt's berth, hooked up to monitors and unconscious, a smug look still on his face plates.

Mgnus was leaning against the back wall, arms crossed over his chest, "I now am thankful I soundproofed the private quarters, Ironhide blew several circuits and a few couplers a few hours ago, Dino 's chest plates are stuck open, Nightlock's couplers are have gone, and Chromia continues to mock and rile Ratchet up even farther."

Optimus was glad he'd slid on his battle mask, he couldn't hide his wide smile otherwise.

"Prime! Don't you dare tell me you and 'Lita Fragged each other senseless as well!" Ratchet snarled when he faced the leader.

"No Ratchet, we are both fine..."

"Like the Pit-"

"Ratchet enough!"

The CMO spun before wobbling slightly, gripping a counter to remain standing as First Aid moved closer.

"Stop yelling at everyone just because you did the same thing, Pit Moonracer fragged you worse than Chromia did Hide."

"Why I 'otta-"

"Now 'Jack!"

Wheeljack, who'd been casually sorting out spare couplers near Ratchet, spun to jab a sedative into the medic's neck. Ratchet must have been really out of it since he crashed to the ground a moment later.

"Magnus, mind moving him while I take care of the others?"

Ultra Magnus chuckled, nodding and gently hefting the knocked out CMO over a shoulder and heading to his quarters, Moonracer was going to die laughing.

First Aid stabilized Nightlock's systems before turning to Optimus, "Sir, mind if I scan you just in case?"

Prime shook his head, "If you insist, I'm merely a touch sore."

First Aid scanned him quickly, before turning from the counter and tossing Optimus a small package of pills, "If you're plates keep bothering you, take one and go for a drive, your transformation cables are a bit stressed."

"Thank you."

The assistant medic shrugged, turning to continue the repairs on the 'bots.

After such a long separation between sparkmates, the mechs and femmes had every right to enjoy their reunion, hence why Ratchet was unconscious...

Jazz was the odd mech out in this, his sparkmate had yet to return, not because he didn't know if his sparkmate was still online and just not on Earth, but because Prowl was at the moment in Idaho and unable to come.

Optimus faintly mourned the loss of others' sparkmates, and the bonded couples he'd known and fought beside.

Elita must have woken up since she sent a wave of reassurance over the bond, soothing him like she always had when the weight of leadership dragged his mood down.

:_Good Morning my love_:

:_Mm...good morning handsome...now let me go back to sleep, no more saddening thoughts_:

Optimus chuckled, mood already brightening as he headed upstairs and outside, ducking under the door after smacking his head on the frame.

Elita laughed madly at him, but quieted when he reminded her of the time he caught her with her hips stuck in a ventilation grate.

She fell asleep a few moments later, the bond dulling as Optimus sighed softly and head to where Mearing was already yelling full steam.

This was going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Fast, love chapter! Thank you!<strong>


	21. I Swear That I'll

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head, **also a bonded couples' talk**

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Elita-2: Thank you!**

**R117: Thank you! And no I panic like that all the time, it's healthy for you!  
><strong>

**j: Thank you!**

**annependragon: Thank you! Well he's usually white...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<br>**

**I Swear That I'll  
><strong>

xxx February 22nd, 2012

Mearing had gone into a long, two hour tangent about how Optimus didn't know about the other Autobots, how the liason program was behind schedule, how the government was ranting about not knowing anything, how Chicago was still a mess, how Optimus let those teenagers go with them last night, how they'd made a mess of that unowned and empty field, how they'd endangered civilians...etc.

Optimus had a processor ache within the first five minutes.

Lennox and Epps were just as miserable, leaning on Prime's knees when the mech crouched to hide his discomfort of sore plating. Lennox had glanced up at his soft hiss, but trusted Optimus when he'd shaken his head slightly.

"Dir-"

"Don't even think about it..."

Epps sighed as she started off an a long string of complaints about insubordination. Mearing was quite on a roll today.

Optimus sighed heavily, hydraulics groaning at the strain of being in such a position.

"**Director Mearing!**"

The woman shut up as Optimus made sure Lennox and Epps had stepped forward before he stiffly forced himself to his feet enough to change position to be half kneeling to the woman.

"Yes, I understand your concerns as well as your nation's government's, but I can assure you I had no knowledge of these 'bots present in this galaxy let alone on this planet. As for the liason program..."

"It's almost take care of."

Kate strode up to stand in between Lennox and Mearing, Greg a step behind her.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean there's only a few Bots without a chosen liason, and those are the females who arrived last night and haven't received the opportunity to meet any humans. If you'd like, I'll compile a list of each pair and hand it to you in a couple hours."

Mearing was sputtering mad at the girl's interruption and quick take over of the conversation, but she settled enough to just glare, "You do that, you have three hours to hand it to me personally or I'll charge every last one of you minors with interfering with government agents."

Kate nodded politely, maintaining her composure until Mearing was back inside the farm house, then she emitted a snort that was very unladylike.

"What went up her ass?"

Greg groaned slightly before lightly punching her arm, "You better have a list already done sis."

Kate only smirked.

xxx

First Aid had finished with everyone except Chromia, and was in the process of replacing a few lengths of wire when Optimus came in and lowered the four humans to an empty berth.

"Hey First Aid, you mind still helping out Max down at Mercy Medical?"

"No...hey now what did you do Kate?"

The girl rocked on her heels, "Why do you always say I did something?"

"Because you usually have..."

"Oh."

Optimus chuckled, nodding to Magnus as he ducked into the medbay and headed over to the squalling sparkling, the only ones in the med bay were the seekerlet trine, all the others had been divvied up through out the others to watch and care for.

"Okay...so that's Max and Aid...'Ceptor and Misty...Firestar and Maria...Dino and Carlos...Magnus and Gregory-"

"What?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Oh come on you two! It's not like you don't get along!"

Magnus shrugged, ignoring Prime's sniggering before looking to Greg who only nodded, "Sure."

"Yes! Now...Sam already offered Kyle to help with Bumblebee's press image...Wheeljack and Stephanie are under Ratchet, Mikael's, and Sarah's supervision, God I hope that works out...and now...Hey Chromia!"

"Yes?"

"Think Ironhide would mind working double with Connor? The gun slinger you met last night who rode back with Magnus?"

The femme smirked, "Yeah, that trigger-happy mech will get along just fine with that kid."

Kate smiled, "Now that just leaves Optimus Prime."

Prime didn't say anything, his processor going elsewhere as it brought up memories of Kate's actions, she truly was a strong character...

Greg's cell phone rang, and he stepped away from his sister to answer it, First Aid was returning his tools to their places while Chromia was getting to know Epps and Lennox.

"Katherine?"

"Yes Optimus Prime?"

Prim narrowed his optics slightly in teasing, "Fine, Kate..."

"Yeah Big Guy?"

"Would you care to be my liason?"

Kate smiled, "I would be honored."

Greg snapped at the conversation on the phone, before his voice lowered, only the Autobot's audio sensors heard him mention his older brother.

"Kate, Gregory has not shared with me why your brother Alexander was placed into prison, but I do understand if you do not wish to share the information." Magnus asked quietly.

She sighed but nodded, "He...went a bit crazy...and was basically dragged from the house by three cops after beating Greg to a pulp when Greg kept him from getting at me, Alex thought it was my fault our mom died..."

Magus moved to kneel in front of the girl, putting his optics level with her eyes, "Yet you are afraid of him, even when you know this is not true..."

She nodded a little, "I'm afraid of what he would do if he ever got out...part of his sentence was afterwards if he behaved to get out, to see me and Greg if he wasn't deployed overseas."

Greg clicked his phone shut with an angry sigh, tucking it in his pocket before heading to his sister.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Alex is out."

...

Magnus had only seen Optimus truly get angry once, and that was in the middle of the battle when Megatron's attacks and insults finally cracked Prime's steady persona.

Kate was no different, she was a bit more open with her emotions, but she just didn't get mad...

Until Greg's words hit home.

Kate's outright wail hit octaves the bots didn't know she was capable of, it even stirred Ratchet from his sedative stupor and he came in stumbling to see if she was alright.

Greg let her fight, just gripped her upper arms to keep her from running, Kate satisfied her need to do something by hitting her brother's chest repeatedly. Her knees buckled as she sobbed, letting Greg hold her tight as the wails died down to a tolerable level.

"S-stupid-stupid-stupid...I never should have believed he'd never come back!"

"Sshh..."

Kate shook violently,shivering in the cool med bay. She didn't see Optimus transform and his holoform join them on the medical berth, not until Greg let her go and the warm holoform guided Kate down to the peterbilt.

:I'll take her for a drive, make sure that list gets to Mearing.:

Magnus nodded as Optimus drove off, the peterbilt disappearing up the ramp.

xxx

Optimus drove in silence for nearly an hour, Kate was lying across the bench seat, tears still trailing down her cheeks.

"Katherine?"

She hummed slightly.

"No matter what happens, when you see your brother, it doesn't change who _you_ are."

She didn't answer.

"I swear that I'll protect you...no matter what..."

Kate forced a smile, sighing as the leather seat heated up with the cab's own heaters, she nuzzled into them further, enjoying the warmth.

She twitched slightly, "Happy Birthday to me, I'm seventeen and my older brother is out of prison..."

Optimus didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: Megatron<strong>

**Wonder why I'm updating so fast? No school for me today! Hurray for snow!  
><strong>


	22. Be There

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head, **also a bonded couples' talk**

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Elita-2: Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<br>**

**Be There  
><strong>

xxx February 27th, 2012

Lennox thought he'd seen it all...guess not when the beat up Mack M915 pulled into the driveway...

_Megatron_

Ironhide had been introducing Lennox and Annabelle to his sparkmate when the nearly ruined patchwork covered vehicle stopped at the entrance to the yard where the gravel driveway met open space between buildings.

Chromia reacted first, holding Annabelle to her chest and transforming into a sleek cybertronian ground alt mode, racing for the shed before the Mack's engine started to even idle. She nearly slammed into Mirage and Magnus as they were coming outside, probably at the best time possible since Ironhide was about ready to tackle Megatron.

Alexander Anderson stepped down from the cab, wearing prison issued coveralls as he held a shotgun over his shoulder and stood in front of the vehicle's grill. The autobots deployed their weapons leveling them with Megatron as he stood shakily, Lennox wanted to laugh at the crappy patch job.

Alex retaliated with leveling the shotgun at Lennox, a casual smirk on his face.

"Stalemate."

_Thunk_

Lennox snorted as Alex went down, Kate had smacked the butt of the Glock, Lennox had begged Optimus to keep in his glove box for any passenger's safety, against her brother's temple, basically a fistless cold-cock.

Optimus jabbed a needle Ratchet had passed him, having sneaked around the main, into Megatron's neck, catching the gray and weld scarred mech as he buckled and nearly fell on a small garage at the corner of the yard.

"Magnus, keep Ironhide under control until we have Megatron restrained."

Kate silently watched them before she crouched down next to the unconscious form of her brother, reaching down to finger the dog tags around his neck, reading the inscriptions before yanking the chain until it snapped.

xxx

xx

xxx

Megatron woke up to the beeping of a human heart monitor, turning his head enough to see the source, he growled. Alex was on a gurney, unconscious and without the dog tags Megatron had always seen on him. The gray mech tried to sit up, only to growl when the tight metal restraints bit into his armor.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't even think about it, I can knock you back out as fast as Optimus did the first time."

Megatron growled at the medic, but ceased his struggling, he needed to be conscious since the medic seemed to be repairing his systems.

...

Ratchet worked silently after that first statement, repairing fuel lines, wires, hydraulics, everything Alex had patched up but not corrected. Eventually without proper care, Megatron would have offlined.

The Decepticon didn't say anything more either, merely kept his optics locked on Ratchet's work. Neither really reacted to Optimus entering the med bay, or him setting Kate down on the medical berth that held her brother.

Ratchet went about cleaning up the shrapnel lodged in Megatron's left knee when he realized it was dislocated, explaining why he could still transform with all the junk in the way.

The glitch had turned off his pain receptors and hadn't known of the issue.

Optimus was level with Megatron's shoulder when Ratchet hooked a medical feed cable to Megatron's hip, quickly bracing his stance before shoving the knee joint back into place.

He'd also turned the pain and neural sensors back on.

Megatron bit back the roar of pain, instead he gripped the medical berth with his right hand, the other instinctively gripped Optimus'.

Prime knew his brother was desperate when he turned to his archenemy. Megatron was squeezing so hard there would most likely be dents in Prime's servo.

A low growl vibrated Optimus' core, and for one of the few times Opimus was glad the bonds between him and Maegron were dead...he enjoyed that fact, pain reverberating was never pleasant. Ratchet backed away to get something while Megatron rode out the pain, finally releasing Optimus' hand like he'd been shot, a snarl on his vocal processors that Prime ignored.

Megatron sighed heavily as the medic injected a pain reliever into his energon lines, the pain dulling to a steady, ignorable ache.

Turning his head again, Megatron watched as that puny femme stood near Alex, watching as he stirred from into consciousness. The medic's holoform appeared nearby, checking over the human once he was fully awake before disappearing.

Megatron winced as Alex's optics-eyes locked on the femme, screaming out a string of curses before quieting.

"Where were you Alex?"

The human glared, "You know damn well where I was Katherine, I was in prison 'cause of _your_ testimony."

Kate stood silently as he ranted, arms crossed as she stood just out of his throwing distance from where he was lying on the bed, headache still making it difficult to move much. "No, where were you Alex-"

"I just told you Dammint!"

Kate bowed her head, "Where were you when I needed you?"

"Oh yeah, uh huh, You had Greg, Katherine, I might as well never existed-"

"Greg was in Quatar! He's been in the military since before you were sentenced! Dammit Alex!"

Kate was in tears, hands gripped her upper arms to keep under control as much as she could.

"Where were you Alex...my brother...when I needed _you_ to be there..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Review please!<strong>

**Hey, remember that story idea of mine I posted for you readers' opinions?**

**Well, the story is posted: _Evanescence_**

**Check it out if you want to please!  
><strong>


	23. To Dry Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head, **also a bonded couples' talk**

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Elita-2: LOL Thank you!**

**j: Yes, remember the fluffy chapter with Magnus and Optimus when they were at the hill? Alex found Megatron's body...fixed it up...etc. Thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<br>**

**To Dry Your Eyes  
><strong>

xxx February 29th, 2012

Megatron stood just below the edge of the hill behind the farmhouse, Alex level with his foot. The two were outcasts, both shunned because of their actions...

Optimus sat farther off from the two, but it was Kate that had caught their attentions.

She stood right at the edge of the hill top, where the hill had been cut decades ago to put in the barn and dropped a hundred feet onto shale rocks.

Alex could only see half of her face, but that half was stone cold, wet from the icy snow flakes blowing in the harsh wind, but also from the silent tears. Climbing the rest of the way up. Alex stood jsut behind his sister.

"I can't change the past...but I want to be in your future, what would you like me to do?"

Megatron scoffed before noticing Optimus watching the pair, a bit protectively of Kate but mostly out of interest...and a bit of longing...

His shoulders dropped, indicating he was disappointed, and Megatron watched his youngest brother silently, that faint tremor of his armor, and slight bow of his head...

Prime wished for the same thing...

Kate made to answer her brother, meeting his gaze even when he was several inches taller.

When Ironhide's transforming and racing below them past the barn caught their attentions.

"More 'Cons! Prahm, get yer aft down here!"

Kate reached down into her boot, pulling out a pistol, the same she'd smacked Alex with two days ago. Checking the clip, she cocked it and held it to her brother.

"Prove you can fight for _me_, not for yourself."

Alex nodded, taking the gun before following Kate down the hill to where Greg was waiting with Kate's vest.

Optimus stood, seeing Megatron before unsubspacing a rifle, Megatron's weapons had been fully removed and the programs were disabled.

"You know what you have to Megatron."

The mech gripped the gun lightly, waiting for the light in Prime's optics to shift, "I do...brother..."

xxx

.._.flashback_...

The aircraft carrier's vehicle cargo bay was approximately three and half stories high, and as large as two football fields in square feet.

This is where the Autobots were confined to after Egypt as they made their way back to Diego Garcia.

Sam had spent two days in the ship's infirmary, then another day and a half looking for the cargo bay.

Bumblebee was still sluggish as Sam slipped into the cargo bay late one night, a blanket in his hand as he slid into the Camero's cab.

"Hey 'Bee, took me long enough to get down here huh?"

"**You got it!...I'm tired.**.."

"Me too, 'Nite."

The peace lasted only a few minutes before the human door opened and slammed shut loudly, jarring nearly all of the autobots from needed recharge.

Lennox headed right for Ironhide, making to sleep in the spacious truck bed, Epps was convincing Sideswipe to "stop being an ass and open up", while Simmons and Leo had settled into a twin each.

The soft hum of Ratchet's systems suggested Mikaela was already asleep inside the hummer, and it wasn't long before the cargo bay slipped into the dull sounds of sleep.

Sam waited until the Twins' headlights dimmed to near black before leaving Bumblebee briefly, Optimus was the only 'Bot besides the new and introverted Jolt without a companion, and while Sam couldn't fix it, he could ease the discomfort.

Optimus didn't react as Sam moved closer, meeting Lennox's gaze as he looked up from Ironhide's bed where the Topkick was parked next to the peterbilt.

Sam lightly ran a hand over the scratched and dull chrome of Optimus' grill, the metal warm under his hand.

"Sleep tight Big Guy." He murmured, smiling at his faded reflection in the metal, Lennox climbed down from Ironhide and copied him, a comrade hand brushing the grill frame.

"Nite Boss 'Bot."

Sam retreated to Bumblebee, watching through tired eyes as one by one each of the humans did the same, bidding the sleeping Optimus well-wishes, the semi was oblivious to the tender touches, but it was enough for his followers to sleep well that night.

...

Sam yawned and stretched before lounging comfortably on Bumblebee's thigh, watching Ratchet check over Optimus' optics to make sure they were focusing correctly.

The mech nodded to the medic before moving to sit next to Bumblebee, patting the scout's shoulder once on the ground.

"Samuel."

"Hey big guy, how ya doin'?"

"Very well, considering..."

Sam nodded as Optimus trailed off, no one truly wanted to actually say the Prime had died, but they accepted it, and now were rejoicing he was alive.

"And thank you for last night Samuel."

"Huh?"

Optimus chuckled before replaying Sam's words back to him from last night, a gentle smile on his face plates.

..._end flashback_...

xxx

Crankshaft, Rushdown, and Speeds...

Three 'cons stationed in Mexico had found their way North to the autobots, not knowing they were severely outnumbered...they were a bit cocky.

Then their scanners picked up their competition and they made to flee, until their back up showed up.

Shockwave may have been psychotic, but he'd been a genius as well, he knew a Drillers survived best in sets of four...

And only one had been in Chicago.

xxx

Optimus growled deep in his engines as the Driller surfaced twice before fading back into the ground.

:Frag! Shockwave's got a bunch a those slaggers!:

Prime had to agree with Ironhide, this wasn't looking good, Megatron was driving behind Magnus towards the back of the line, Optimus wasn't going to let him be first in case he turned on them.

A part of him wanted to believe the mech, desperately wanted Megatron to be his brother again, but the rest...the dominant side, knew better than to jump at the chance, knew to think things out and wait.

Kate was already positioning herself on the passenger side of Prime's cab, ready to eject and jump into Track's truck bed, the autobot a green F150 with off-roading tires.

"Katherine?"

"Yeah?"

Optimus sighed, his spark was torn in about ten different directions, and now words would be enough as a guardian ache began to develop.

"Just...be careful..."

"You got it Big Guy, right back atcha."

Tracks was lining up with Optimus as the Driller surfaced a mere half a mile from them, a metallic screech resounding from its spiked throat.

"Go!"

xxx

The supposed to be quick operation had fallen into Chaos, any mech not tangling with the three 'cons was trying to hack apart the Driller, which was easier processed than applied when the fragging thing kept moving.

"Lord Megatron!

"Hail Our Fearless Leader! He's alive!"

"Shall we destroy these Autobots my lord?"

Optimus stepped back from the writhing coils of the Driller, watching Megatron stand there dumbfounded for a few moments before Rushdown threw the Driller signature card to Megatron.

The silver mech caught it, staring at it in his servo silently, and then crushed it.

A sharp shove made Optimus stumble, only the force was in his heart.

:_B-brother...what...do I do?_:

Optimus let a small wave of reassurance bounce against Megatron's spark before replying, :_Who are you fighting? Let that decide_:

Megatron let the emotion wash over his spark, holding onto it as long as he could before Magnus echoed the effort, just with a bit more hesitance. The silver mech looked to both brothers battling the Driller, pain wracking his processor and frame before he slowly stepped forward, rifle sliding from his back into his hand as he walked leveled his gun with Optimus' back...

xxx

Kate growled softly, digging her heels into the ground to stop her sliding on the loose dirt as she blindly pointed her pistol, the sabot round bullet sailing through the air and hitting a chunk of 'con armor as the human sprinted for Andre and Jazz, ducking into the Porsche as he skidded into a doughnut and darted away.

That's how the humans helped the autobots, hit and run, any shots were damaging to the 'cons at this point with no organization.

Crankshaft was down, Rushdown was dead, and Speeds was the only real issue at this point besides the Driller.

The black and orange 'con looked like a Halloween decoration as Jazz looped around, slowing enough for Blurr to catch the two humans when he ejected them before transforming and sliding to a stop.

"Gotta get rid a' dat Driller 'fore the boss gets scrapped!"

The others were nodding in between firing shots at Speeds jet form, finally grounding the flyer when a well aimed rocket from Nightlock sailed right into a wing.

Kate saw an opening two seconds before an autobot did and went for it, rushing forward and ducking under flying shrapnel as she fired bullets at the gaps in Speeds armor as he transformed, shredding wires and a few gears as she ran closer.

"Damn it!"

She didn't see the weapons come online as the 'con stood up, she didn't hear the others yelling then get trapped on the other side of the Driller.

All Kate saw was pain...

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Sorry for the wait, had to figure out the fight...<strong>


	24. When Your Lost

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head, **also a bonded couples' talk**

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Elita-2:Not quite yet...Thank you!**

**R117: lol read and enjoy! Thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<br>**

**When Your Lost  
><strong>

xxx February 29th, 2012

Alex fired round after round into Speeds' frame before catching the boomstick Wheeljack tossed him from the sidelines where he'd been field patching Mirage and Bumblebee. The bomb was shoved into Speeds' chest when he buckled for a moment, his servo's clawing at the device before it detonanted.

In time to Kate's heart wrenching screams.

xxx

The rifle was level with Optimus' back as Megatron sent a wavelength to the Driller, asking for its head to appear before him.

:Brother...:

Optimus' spark wrenched as he turned just enough to see the charging weapon as Magnus' voice shook over their bond.

"Mega-"

"Get. Down."

xxx

_**BOOM!**_

xxx

The smoke cleared as the Driller broke down into base particles, collapsing back into its tunnels and holes.

Optimus stood, shaking slightly as he stared at Megatron, the rifle smoking from the charge delivered straight down the Driller's gullet.

"Megatron..."

"You said decide Optimus, was that the right decision?"

Prime nodded, "I would say so, why a shot down the throat?"

"There's nothing blocking the spark down to the neutralizers, anything with enough force could crack the casing."

"Kate!"

The shout echoed over the battlefield, Magnus and Megatron stumbled from the pain reverberating from Optimus' spark as he found the source of Alex's yell.

Kate, soaked in energon...

_"Mikaela, make sure none of your bare skin comes in contact with any energon whatsoever, the chemical compounds will burn your skin."_

_"'Kay Ratchet"_

The girl was screaming and convulsing, unable to control herself from the pain.

Alex was sobbing into her only clean shoulder, not caring that his denim jacket was being eaten away by the energon as he held Kate to his chest. Greg was inconsolable, being restrained by Track's and Ironhide's holoforms to keep him from going berserk.

Optimus fell to his knees, not daring to touch the fragile human in case the heat from his frame harmed the girl more.

"Prime, call Ratchet, the human medics will not know what to do once she arrives at the hospital." Magnus said softly, getting the youngest brother's attention.

"Already done Ultra Magnus."

The blue and orange bot turned to Megatron, nodding as sirens lit up the air, "Thank Primus."

xxx

xx

xxx

March 4th, 2012

xxx

Kate was sent right to ICU with Ratchet's and First Aid's holoforms right with the burn specialists, Perceptor was already sending them information on energon effects on skin from the med bay back at the farm.

All they could do was wait...

Megatron was parked in a parking garage two blocks away from the hospital, Alex locked firmly in his cab with anything easily tearable or fragile tucked within panels.

Personally it wasn't that comfortable, plus Alex was kicking the dash and cab panels to try and get out, frustrated to no end.

"Alexander..."

"Fuck! Fuck!"

"Alex...

"Shit, sonuvabitch-"

"**_Shut up Human!_**"

Alex quieted, crossing his arms and ceasing his kicking, even if his breathing was heavy as he huffed angrily.

"...*_sigh_*...I know you're upset, but trying to dismantle my interior will not help you in anyway, or help your sister-"

"Don't you dare-"

Megatron rocked on his axles, nearly slamming the human into his windshield, "I said _shut up_."

Optimus sent a warning to the army vehicle, a faint tinge of a growl lacing the comment as Megatron shuddered slightly.

"Now, whether you like it or not, you will get some rest before you see your sister, my...brothers...will let us know the moment she is able to have visitors and you will be among the first, now shut up and get some recharge before I find a medic to sedate you."

Alex sighed, but exhaustion was winning over his temper, before Megatron could pull out onto the road to take him to Optimus or Magnus, he was spread out on the bench seat and was unconscious.

Megatron internally rolled his optics, continuing his drive and parking two slots down from his brothers. Gregory was sedated in Magnus' sleeper, probably to keep him restrained as well. Magnus, via scans, was deep in recharge, probably only to be woken by an alarm since his half of the brother bond was locked tight.

Optimus wasn't paying attention, processor racing as a blush pink 2010 Motor Trike Adventure pulled into the parking lot, parking directly across from the peterbilt, the driver flickered before solidifying, a holoform.

Optimus' holoform climbed down from the cab, the human face in agony as he hugged the leather clad woman before the helmet vanished, revealing soft blonde hair.

"Elita..."

"Sshh...it's alright Optimus, get some rest, Ratchet's stressed as it is."

"I have to-"

"_Sleep_, I'll watch and wait for word, I'll wake you as soon as things change."

The mech's holoform disappeared, along with the female's. Optimus was almost in recharge when he noticed Megatron there, his spark sluggish but instinctively reaching for the older brother's.

Megatron let the last Prime in, noting the spark was more heavily tinged with_ Orion_, versus _Optimus_ than he'd have thought.

His brother soon fell asleep, spark still clinging to Megatron's before it yanked both of them into a dream...

...

Cybertron had been in its glory days when the three brothers were mere children. Megatron and Magnus had been younglings, while Orion was a sparkling...

Megatron watched as if a bystander to this dream, standing next to Optimus as they watched the young Megatron tussle with the young Magnus, Orion cooing and laughing at them.

Their Creators were a short distance away, chatting with friends.

A Driller scraplet (baby) had approaching them, the 'dream brothers' didn't know...

Megatron stepped forward, shouting a warning, but this was Optimus' dream, all he could do was watch the scraplet surface near Orion and attempt to kill him.

Orion's wails drew his brothers' attentions, Magnus screamed and took off running for their Creator while Megatron faced the scraplet, yanking Orion free and clutching him to his chest plates, trying to quiet the sobbing as Vector Prime fired a charge at the Driller, frying the body instantly.

Orion clung to his oldest brother, seeking solace in the more mature spark, nothing could loosen his death grip on Megatron's panels.

:_Don't leave me brother...keep me safe.._.:

"Never Orion...never...my brother..."

...

Megatron shook off sleep as Greg gently rapped on a window, backing off as soon as Alex sat up groggily and exited the cab.

"Visitors are allowed."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took so long! I get distracted easily<strong>...


	25. Scared to Death

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hasbro or Tonka, but the plot line and a few others are mine. **I don't know where Karategal got the time conversions, but that's my reference for any Cybertronian times if you want to know.**

Summary: The Autobots desperately need a vacation

_"**talk**" =_radio

::_Talk_:: = processor warnings, in single autobot's head, **also a bonded couples' talk**

::talk:: = inner comm link

"Talk"= normal

"_talk" _=thoughts_  
><em>

"**talk**" =lyrics

**Elita-2: Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<br>**

**Scared to Death  
><strong>

xxx April 7th, 2012

Kate was released to the farm two days ago, on strict orders for easy going movement, gentle therapy under First Aid's supervision, and absolutely no contact with chemicals.

Yeah right.

The weekend was windy and chilled, and Optimus found Kate out along the long driveway, astride the farm's huge Belgian draft horse. Basically an equine semi truck.

Kate ignored the autobot, just continued to work the horse, putting the stallion through his paces smoothly. Optimus didn't need to get involved until the horse as back by the barn, Connor holding the reins as Kate made to dismount.

And her legs nearly gave out.

Optimus caught her in his servo, easing her to stand fully by a fence for support while Connor tended the horse.

"Katherine, I do not believe this is what the medic meant by "light activity"."

The girl snorted, "Light? This is light for me, heavy is going with David or Cheryl on a seventy hour week trucking across the US without a sleeper cab truck. Riding that stud is nothing."

"Mhm."

Kate rolled her eyes, glancing up with narrowed eyes from the sun, "What about you? Thought this was your day to get off the farm and relax."

Optimus chuckled, shaking his head, "It is, yet before I could leave, you happened to pass me."

The human smiled, shrugging innocently.

Prime shook his head, chuckling, then a thought came to him. "Katherine? Were you not scared of being on that battle field? Yet rushed forcefully to attack the decepticons?"

Kate nodded tightly, "Honestly, I was scared to death, but all of us are you know? Leaders have to be scared, proves their right in the head, but they also have to be able to acknowledge that fear, ignore it for a moment, and get the job done. No matter the cost, I had to protect my friends, and that meant going into battle where I might die."

Optimus only sighed heavily, fully agreeing with her as he followed her gaze to where Annabell was playing with David's dog and the teen Prime had seen on Roller, the ATV was guarding them, chirping softly to Optimus before dutifully monitoring the young ones.

"Enough moping Prime!" Kate interrupted his thoughts, making Optimus turn to face her, "Let's go for a drive."

The autobot folded down into the peterbilt alt mode, engine revving as the driver's side door opened.

"Let's Roll."

xxx

xx

xxx

They drove for hours, sometimes Kate was in control, her young but expert hands guiding the massive truck along back highways through gorgeous rural scenery. Spring was beautiful in the hills, fresh grass, young calves, miles of blue sky...

Calmed Optimus to know this was their home, but also made his spark ache at the loss of Cybertron.

Kate seemed to notice his quiet mood, her gentle conversation dying out as she took control again, guiding the truck along miles of endless road.

Sometimes you just needed someone to take you for a ride...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry short chapter but I couldn't go any farther...I'm sorry for the wait! Review please!<strong>


End file.
